Secret Identity: VIRUS
by FAH3
Summary: Everything gets turned upside down after a living black suit bonds with Ron.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I know I said the next story I would post was a KP story called Fallout, but there's a problem. Thanks to technical difficulties, my computer lost the story. So while I try to recall what all I wrote, I decided to do another Secret Identity story, and most likely the final one. I came up with aninteresting idea with this story. So this is just the first chapter, but things should pick up later. So now, drimrole please, the premire of Secret Identity: VIRUS.

I don't own Kim Possible or Superman. If I did, I would be filthy stinking rich. Enjoy the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secret Identity:

**V I R U S**

Downtown Upperton on a sunny day was what one would call a rare. Barley any clouds in the sky, with no dark rain clouds to be seen anywhere. Barley traffic along the roads with no horns honking, and no people shouting insults to one another as rage would take them over. IT was so peaceful and picturesque. The kind of day that would want to make visitors want to move to Upperton and live their in peace and quiet. It was a shame that it didn't last long. The calm and quiet of the day was shattered when an old Volkswagen Van went barreling down the street at full speed, bobbing and weaving through traffic like a hunting dog in the wild.

Not too far behind the van were three police cruisers, sirens blaring as loud as they possibly could. Even though the roads weren't as bad as they normally were, the other cars in their way still made the chase uneasy. Even though the alarms were giving the drivers warning of their urgency and importance, a few motorists veered in front of them, causing them to change their direction and speed at the last minute. The trailing cruiser had to swerve at the last minute to avoid an F-250, and found itself crashing into the rear end of a Pontiac Sunfire. The other two continued their chase, raging past a small studio that was still under construction. The two people inside saw the chase and watched as the two cop cars sped past them like a bat out of hell.

The driver in the VW van was almost in a state of blissful euphoria as he tried to escape from the cops that were after them. To him, this was the ultimate thrill. He had done many thrill adventures and stunts, but the adrenaline rush was nothing compared to now. He was almost giggling as he ran and darted through traffic. Forget your roller coasters and your bungee humping, this was what thrill seeking meant to him. He kept his wide open eyes on the road as he drove, the weight of his foot increasing its pressure onto the gas pedal. As his excitement and heart rate rose, he thought he got a glance at something. In his driver side mirror, he thought he saw a flash of red closing in on him close, but now there wasn't anything there. He just shook it off and continued to drive. Nothing was going to end this thrill for him.

That's when something he didn't expect happened. The van felt like it was sowing down, but how could that be? He was flooring it at full speed. The speedometer was reaching full speed, but the van was virtually stopped. He looked outside the windshield and almost choked on his own breath as he saw the obstacle in front of him. Clad in read, with a red mask, tallow boots, and a blazing yellow lightning bolt going across a small white circle on his chest, stood a man he only thought was the elaborate work of desperate reporters. Out of the comics and, into real life stood The Flash. His arms were spinning in circles so fast that they looked like a solid red blur. The gusts of wind they were creating were immobilizing the van.

In his state of confusion, he pressed the pedal to the floor and saw it change nothing. The red clad superhero just smiled as he saw the stunned look on the driver's face. He kept pouring on the wind for a little bit longer as he heard the squeal from the rubber tires going against the concrete of the street. When he saw the remaining two police cars pull up, he stopped spinning his arms and ran out of the van's direction before anyone could blink. The driver found himself going at top speed in one instant and found himself on a collision course with a armored car that was stopped in front of him. In his state of panic, he swerved out of the way and into the display window of one of the many retail stores that were up and down the street. Before the driver could try and back out, he felt the van jerk and fall a little. He looked out his window and saw that all four tires had been taken off of the van.

"GET OUT OF THE VAN WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" one of the officers shouted at the driver.

The driver was looking for the pistol he had brought with him, hoping to maybe make a fast getaway. When the door opened, he found himself being yanked from the van and thrown onto the cold concrete. When he looked up, he saw the grinning hero in red standing over him.

"When are you guys going to learn?" the man asked him.

"Thanks, Flash. This guy and a few of his buddies just held up a bank not too long ago. We were able to get a few of his friends, but he got away with the money." The police officer told the hero.

"Then I say it's about time we take it back." The Flash said as he walked over to the back of the van and opened it.

All of the people were stunned at what they saw. The massive bags were opened and what was inside was what made them temporarily freeze. It wasn't dollar bills, but shredded pages from newspapers and various magazines to make the bags look like they were filled with money. The driver just started laughing at the hero and police officers as he was handcuffed and thrown into one of the squad cars.

"It was a setup!" one officer said.

"Then that means – Where are the officers that arrested the bank robbers?" another officer asked his partner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It sure took you guys long enough!" a man in a designer suit said as three others, along with four men dressed as police officers, climbed into a waiting helicopter.

"It ain't my fault that the cops are so slow. Anyway, we've got the money." One officer said as he climbed into the pilot's seat with one of the men in the designer suits sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"I just wish I could see the looks on those pigs' faces!" The other officer said as he sat in the chopper and opened one of the many bags. His smile grew as he looked at all the hundred dollars bills packed so nicely into separate stacks.

"Payday, boys! Payday!" the man said as they started to lift into the air.

"What about Donnie? What about his share?" one of the men asked the pilot.

"That danger freak? Screw him!" the pilot said as they flew over the skies of Upperton.

All of them were relaxing after a job well done. Weeks, in fact months, of planning and ironing out the bugs had now paid off. Getting real officer's uniforms, finding a way to switch the bags, had now a paid for itself. That's when the chopper suddenly lurched to a stop and caused warning lights and signals to go off.

"What the hell's going on?"

"I don't know! We have to be caught on something! If I can't shake us loose, the engine's going to burn up!" the pilot said as he tried jerking the controls. Something had to give!

One of the men in the three piece suits looked out the sides of the open helicopter to see what they might be caught on. What he saw made his eyes bulge from his sockets and the front of his slacks gain a large damp spot.

"Guys, you are not going believe this!" he said as he sat back inside the chopper.

"We're a damn flag pole, are we?" the pilot asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"No, it's a whole lot worse!" the man said as the chopper was jerked again. The pilot and two others looked to where there friend had glanced, and almost all of them said the same curse word at the same time.

"What is it?" the co-pilot asked.

"It's Superman!" the pilot said as he sat back in his seat.

The young man smile as he gave the flying machine one more jolt, and was enjoying the fact that they were so nervous. Their heart beats were like a thunderous drum line in his ears as he listened to them closely. That's when the engine powering the rotors shorted out, causing the helicopter to loose it's balance and start falling. Superman let go of his grip on the tail of the helicopter and quickly flew underneath it to get a better grip. As he flew to his destination, he could still hear all the men in the helicopter crying and moaning.

"Would you guys shut up? Man! Not even little kids whine as much as you guys!" the caped hero said as he continued to fly over Upperton.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They boarded a chopper not too long ago. Their badge numbers are from to officers that were killed in a shootout three years ago." The officer said to The Flash.

"Great. Do you have any choppers in the air?" the Flash asked him.

"A few, but there's a problem. They lost sight of the suspects' chopper not too long after take off." The cop said.

"Where are they?" the Flash asked himself.

That's when the large air vehicle crashed right behind them, breaking the landing rails that were attached and causing to land on its underbelly. The Flash turned and looked at it as the officers had their guns drawn on the men inside, and looked above it and at the caped figure that was floating above it.

"SHOW OFF!" the Flash shouted at him.

"Hey, just trying to help." Superman said before he flew off and back into the skies above.

"First Superman, and then you. Who's going to show up next? Batman or Wonder Woman?" the officer asked.

"Hopefully, we're just the only ones. Gotta go." The Flash said and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"I swear I'll never get used to the idea that I actually got to talk to The Flash. And I grew up reading his comics." The officer said with a laugh as he went to help with the arresting officers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the unfinished art gallery, the petite woman inside sat and watched the news break with a small smile on her face. She let her blond hair free from the pony tail she had it tied in and drank one of the bottled waters that was kept in a small fridge in the back. She just smiled as she watched the Flash call Superman a show off. She just bit her lip to try and keep from smiling any broader and finished off her bottled water.

She jumped with a start when she heard the door to the fridge slam close. She looked to the back of the gallery to see a man cad in red with yellow boots and gloves downing a bottle of water.

"Haven't you ever heard of a secret identity?" the young blond woman asked him.

"Haven't you ever heard of dying of thirst?" the man said as he pulled off his mask and grabbed another bottle of water. "Why I decided to make this thing out of leather?" he asked himself as he downed the bottle's contents.

"You were thinking of making it stylish? If you want, we can see if Wade came make it out of something better." She said.

"Maybe. Maybe even a way for me not to eat and drink so much after I use those boots. Man, am I thirsty." Josh said.

"Well, you did good today. So maybe we can put this off until tomorrow." Tara said as she hugged Josh and put her head against his chest.

"The gallery opening is in two months. You think we can wait that long?" Josh asked her.

"What do you think?" she asked him with a smile as she kissed him.

"Okay, Supergirl. I think I can agree to your logic." Josh said as he threw the mask onto the floor and kissed his girlfriend in the air conditioned confines of their soon-to-be art gallery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I am _so_ late!" Superman kept repeating over and over again as he flew through the skies as fast as he could. He was making a straight line for the building that housed the Upperton Chronicle as he kept repeating the same words over and over again. He quickly landed on the roof, grabbed a package that was wrapped in plastic, and entered the stairwell that led down to one of the lower floors. As he made his way to the exit, he noticed his reflection in the glass that covered a fire extinguisher. As he looked at his reflection, he mumbled a silent curse word and slapped the belt buckle that was hidden under his blue three piece suit.

The black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin was soon gone and replaced by his natural unruly blond hair, freckles, and chocolate brown eyes. With a goofy grin, he exited the stair we and onto his intended floor. A few more steps later, and he found himself in the busy city room of the Upperton Chronicle. With a slight smile, he maneuvered his way through the rush of reporters and made his way to the two desks that were sat facing each other. With a deep sigh, he sat down at one of the desks and turned on his computer.

The vacant desk belonged to his best friend, his partner, and wife Kim Possible. Right now, Kim was two weeks over due and at home. The editor, and Kim's older cousin, Helena didn't want to risk her going into labor while on assignment or at work. Against Kim's wishes and rants, Helena told Kim to stay at home until her little bun in the oven was out. So that left Ron having to be Superman, write about his adventures and other events, and wait on Kim hand and foot. It wasn't so bad, until she would use her powers to turn parts of the house into a living model of the North Pole.

Some months ago, almost a full year ago, Shego had given herself, Monkey Fist, and Senor Senior Jr. the same powers he had with the very same laser. Ron was able to trick them and get rid of their powers, but Shego tried to regain her abilities. Kim and Shego ended up in a fight, and Ron ended up pulling them out of the lasers path. Or so he thought. It turned out that Kim had gotten hit, and now had the same super powers Ron possessed. But instead of showing them off in a blue pair of tights and a red cape, she kept them a secret and used them to finish her missions quicker. Then she got pregnant and took some much needed time off. He was excited too.

He was going to be a father. He hoped it would be some time real soon. Every time he slept close to Kim, he felt their kid kicking him in the stomach. Of course, there was still something that scared him to death. Would their kid have super powers? And if it did, how would they keep them a secret? Oh, maybe he should have called in sick today. HE had to calm himself and pray Helena didn't notice that he was late getting into work again.

"STOPPABLE! MY OFFICE, NOW!" Helena bellowed like a raging lion.

"Crud." Ron said as he got up and made his way to the boss' office.

Stoppable was in the office of the boss and was as nervous as a mouse facing a starving cat. Last time he was facing Helena like this, it was when she revealed she knew his secret and tried to shoot him. Of course the gun was filled with blanks, but he never knew what to expect with Helena Possible. Helena was looking out her window when she finally turned to face the young reporter.

"Stoppable, do you work here?" she asked him.

"Last time I checked, I did." Ron said.

"Do you work here as a reporter?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Then can you tell me why the hell one of my reporters gets in here almost an hour _after_ his shift starts?" Helena asked as her voice began to grow in volume.

"It wasn't my fault. There was a little – bank problem." Ron said.

"Bank problem?" Helena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't hear about it? It was on all the news channels and radio stations? A Very elaborate bank robbery, but Superman took care of it." Ron said, trying to fight back a smug grin.

"I knew about it, I'm just wondering if you did. Ron, I know it's hard having to deal with this double identity, but you have to try and get here faster. If you don't , the guys upstairs will want me to fire you. They're already jumping up and down about letting the last few times slide." Helena told him.

"I'm sorry, Helena. Everything's a bit crazy right now. I'll try harder to get here." He told her, feeling like he was almost facing principal Barkin again.

"Then why are you sitting here? Star writing that story NOW!" Helena said and pointed out to his desk.

Ron was almost out the door when he heard Helena's voice again.

"How is Kim doing?" Helena asked her.

"She's mainly frustrated. She thinks she looks like a hot air balloon." Ron told her.

"Is there any sign that it?" Helena asked while drawing an S on her chest with her finger.

"Helena, it isn't even born yet." Ron told her.

"Sorry. It's not every day that my cousin marries Superman and is having his baby. Do you know what it is?" she asked him.

"No. We want it to be a surprise. I almost feel like a kid at Christmas." Ron told her.

"Then you better get moving, because it looks like the gift is a little pissed." Helena said as she looked out into the city room.

Ron was a little confused at first when he heard Helena's remark. That's when he heard something as loud as a whisper that made him gulp.

"_I know you can hear me Ron. And if you value your life, you better not call me Jolly Old St. Nick."_ He heard Kim say as she made her way across the room.

"No matter what I do, I'm always making her mad." Ron said to himself as Helena giggled.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" Ron asked his wife.

"I'm sick and tired of waiting at home. I need to do something! Can we call Wade and see if I can go on a mission? How about an assignment from Helena?" Kim asked her husband with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, Kim. Even the doctor told you to not do anything, especially missions." Ron told her.

"Ron, I've got cabin fever like you wouldn't believe! My ankles hurt, I can't see my feet, and if I don't do something then I'm going to go crazy!" Kim told her husband.

"Kim, I'd love to help you but," Ron cut off his sentence when he looked up and had the look.

Kim knew instantly what was going on as she heard it too. It was the faint radio signal of a ship out to sea. It was broadcasting a mayday over and over again. From the sound of it, things sounded pretty bad.

"Go." Kim said to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, would you just get out of here." Kim threatened.

"God, my whole name. Okay, I'm going!" Ron said as he rushed out of the office.

Kim just shook her head as she saw her husband leave and let out a depressed smile. She looked at her desk and wished she could be sitting behind it right now. She looked at Ron's computer screen and smiled when she saw his wallpaper was a photo of them when they were twelve. Kim began to think for a moment, glanced around the office, and decided what the hell. Thanks to x-ray vision, or a high powered telescope that her father gave her as a wedding gift, she saw what Ron and Josh did almost first hand. Helena always wanted her to write, so she may as well give it a shot. Kim had never really tried writing before, so this would be a new experience. And the last thing she wanted to do was to go back at the house and go crazy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was as grand as a hotel, and looked like a living palace from the legends of King Arthur itself. The new cruise ship, Eleanor, seemed to be something that should belong in a dream. She was almost the size of the Titanic and had the latest technology installed into every single floor of the ship. Three grand bal rooms, one massive lobby, and at east five bars that were also dance clubs for some of the younger passengers. It even had an Imax theatre.

The passengers on board were enjoying themselves as the ship sailed along the waters of the Atlantic ocean, almost like it was gliding through the water like a bird through the sky. Even the captain seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere as the ship continued its course. There he was, enjoying a the marvelous bodies that could grace walls in calendars, when he should have been with his second at the bridge.

At the helm of the bridge was the first officer, Hugh Lawrence. He wanted something different from the Navy and thought being apart of Cruise lines might be more of his style. Most of the men that was with him had served on a ship one way or another before they came on board this ship. Mr. Lawrence was enjoying a nice cup of tea as he checked all the instruments and the readings. So far, everything seemed normal. As Lawrence took a sip of the warm liquid, he heard a shrill beeping coming from the radar. Lawrence went and took a glance at it, but became confused at what he saw.

"Bromes, can you hand me the binoculars?" Lawrence asked one of the officers.

Lawrence took the binoculars and looked out the massive windows in front of them. So far, all he saw was nothing but normal and calm ocean. The sun's light was reflecting off of the waters nicely and –

"Oh Christ!" Lawrence said as he saw what the radar detected.

In front of him was a massive wall of ocean that had to be at least over one-hundred feet high! He had heard of them, but he had never seen one until now. It was a massive Rogue wave!

"SEND OUT THE SOS! GET EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!" Lawrence said as he went to one of the control panels and hit an emergency alarm.

Everyone on the decks were screaming as they saw the massive wave coming towards the ship. Everyone was doing their best to try and reach the interior of the ship, and quickly became a screaming mob. Passengers were being trampled over by people that were too scared to even think. Others were almost shoved over the edge of the ship as people tried to get to safety. Inside was even worse. Like rats trying to abandon ship, everyone was screaming for their lives. Some were even piling on top of the glass elevators as they moved to various floors. And the Captain? Instead of heading for his bridge, he was heading for his cabin. However, he never made it back when the wave finally hit.

The force of the wave rocked the boat with a massive jolt, actually pushing it to one side until one of the propellers was out of the water. The water kept pouring onto it though. The force of the wave kept pushing against the massive craft, making it lean until it was almost on its side. Everyone was screaming as the boat shifted. People were falling over railings and rolling along the walls. Two empty glass elevators shattered as pieces of unbolted furniture crashed through them. Passengers were getting injured with every tumble. Most were thinking that they were going to die, and begging for their end not to be like this.

That's when the ship stopped moving. Everything was still and quiet. The boat seemed to have leveled off on its side for now. No one dared move out of fear from the ship tilting again. That's when the ship began to shudder and groan from the stress on the ship's structure. A few of the passengers were starting to scream again, fearing the worst. The last thing people wanted was a real life Poseidon Adventure.

In the bridge, Lawrence tried to find out what was going on. He wiped the blood from his eyes and his forehead as he made his way back to the console. The wave had stopped, but the radar showed something else. It was very small, too small to be a boat. It was beneath the submerged side of the ship, and it seemed to be pushing against the boat itself. When Lawrence felt the shudder, he quickly rose to his feet and went to one of the windows. As he looked, he saw that the ship was rising out of the water! The ship was still shuddering, and he could hear the strain of the ship's frame as they were lifted up into the air. That's when he noticed something else. They were slowing turning right side up.

It wasn't as fast or as sudden like when the wave hit, but it was slow. It almost seemed like whatever force that was pushing them was trying to give them time to get to safety. Soon, the crew, and all the passengers found themselves standing right side up again. Many were injured and bleeding, many were also unconscious. They began to try and see who was all right and who needed medical help the most when the felt the boat move again. A few people screamed from terror, but nothing happened.

Mr. Lawrence however was speechless as he found the righted ship flying over the ocean! Not sailing, but actually flying above the ocean itself! Below the ocean liner, with a small grimace on his face, Ron Stoppable in his Superman uniform concentrated as he flew the ship to shore. It was a little heavier than what he was used to, but he knew he could do it. Once he reached the shore, he would set it down somewhere shallow in case there were any holes in the hull, and then help with the passengers. It looked like Helena wasn't going to get that article on time after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After three re-writes, and a quick glance at some of the enlarged articles that hung on the walls of the Upperton Chronicle, she had written something that sounded decent. And the best part of it was, she sent it to Helena with her name as the author. She wondered how Helena would react to her little cousin finally breaking down and wrote an article.

"STOPPABLE! Would you mind telling me why you just wrote an article about the Flash and Superman when you should be home in bed?" her cousin asked as she walked out of her office and walked toward Kim with a slight smile. Apparently, Kim didn't do such a bad job on writing it.

Before Kim could say anything, she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach and down the lower half of her back. As she gritted her teeth, she noticed that her legs felt damp. She looked at the floor and saw that it looked like someone had spilt a gallon of water on the floor.

"Kim, will you answer me? Oh my God, your water broke! KAUFFMAN! GET AN AMBULANCE UP HERE NOW!" Helena screamed as loud as she could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High above the planet, in a close orbit, Ron floated in space and listened to the sounds of the world. Rescuing the ship took longer than he expected, and then he had stop a few robberies here and there. Right now, he just tried to relax. Now and then he came here for the quiet, and other times he came here to listen for trouble. Through al the noises going on in the world, the radios transmissions, people shouting, and all the other sounds echoing across the world, one voice came to him as clear as if the person that it belonged to were right next to him.

"_Ron, it's time."_ His wife voice echoed in his ears.

His eyes shot open, and he began to shoot back into the planet's atmosphere like a bat out of hell! The fire of re-entry tried to burn away at his suit as he sliced through the thick protective atmosphere, but Wade had made some improvements to the suit lately. The suit was super heat resistant, and able to withstand the friction of incredible speeds. Soon, Ron found himself flying over the Atlantic and could see the New York coast coming up fast. He miscalculated his entry point and was on the other side of the country! Ron began to add a little more speed as he past the Statue of Liberty, and then heard his wife's voice echo in his ears again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Miss Stoppable. You're dilating rather quickly, so we're going to be giving you an epidural in just a moment." Her doctor said as she checked the baby monitor that was hooked up to Kim's bulging stomach.

"Wait, I haven't been in labor that long. How soon am I going to have my baby?" Kim asked her.

"Not too much longer. Don't worry, I've seen faster births than this. Sit up real quick." The doctor said as she raised Kim up.

"Okay Kim, we're going to be injecting this into the base of your spine, so it might hurt a little." Another doctor said as he prepared a needle.

"Wait, what about my baby?" she asked them. She knew better from having a mother for a doctor, but it was different now it was her having a baby.

"The baby should be unaffected." The man said as he pressed the needle against Kim's skin and saw it break in half.

"What happened?" Kim asked them.

"The needle broke, Kim. We're checking to make sure there aren't any fragment in your skin." The doctor said as Kim mentally kicked herself.

Ron had learned to control his invulnerability through meditation, but Kim had forgotten to learn it. What would she do when they tried again? She didn't have to worry. She felt another contraction coming on, and this one was big! She let out an ear piercing scream as she grabbed the rail on the side of her hospital bed and ripped it off.

"Whoa!" her doctor said as she checked the readouts. "No time for another try, she's dilated to ten. Kim, you have to give me a big push." The doctor said as she raised the blanket to over Kim's knees.

"But Ron isn't here yet." Kim said.

"WE can't wait Kim, your baby wants to come out now. Come on Kim, PUSH!" the doctor said as another contraction rocked Kim's body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_RON STOPPABLE! If you're not here for the birth of your baby, I swear I'll burn off the part that made it!"_ Kim yelled.

"Aw, screw it!" Ron said and blasted away at full speed!

Windows cracked and almost flew out of their frames as Ron sped past. People had to keep their balance as a gush of wind almost knocked them off their feet, and parking meters were ripped free from the concrete that anchored them to the ground. A massive whirlwind that would have but Hurricane Andrew to shame was wreaking havoc across the country as Ron poured on speed to reach his wife in time.

In two minutes, a very tired and very worried Ron Stoppable burst into the hospital lobby and stumbled to the admitting desk. His three piece suit was a wreck, and his blond hair looked like it had a close encounter with a typhoon. He was gasping for breath like a fish out of water as he ran to the nurse's station, almost tripping over his own two feet.

"Kim. Kim Stoppable – baby – she's having – where?" Ron asked.

"And you are?" the nurse asked.

"Ron Stoppable, she's my wife. She's having my baby." Ron said as he tried to regain his breath.

"I'll call maternity, give me a moment." The woman said and picked up her phone. A few moments later, she looked back up at Ron. "She's already in the maternity ward, that's on the fifth floor." The nurse told him.

"Thank you!" Ron said and ran towards the elevator, and almost knocking over a patient on their way out.

"Why are the new fathers almost always the same?" the nurse asked herself.

Ron bolted out of the elevator in a panic, looking for the nurse's station. Like an idiot, he forgot to ask which room Kim was in. Some superhero he was! After running through a few halls, Ron skidded to a stop once he found what he was looking for.

"I-I'm Ron Stoppable, my wife Kim is in labor! Where is she?" Ron asked as he began to hyperventilate.

"The young red head that's already broke two nurse's hands?" the nurse asked him.

"She doesn't know her own strength." Ron said with a nervous laugh.

"Down the hall and to the left." The nurse told him, and saw run bolt for it. "Wait, sir! She's already dilated!" the nurse shouted, but Ron ignored her.

Ron burst into Kim's room just in time to see her give a massive scream and watch his brand new, healthy, new born daughter be brought into the world. Her matted hair was as red as her mothers as she gazed in wide eyed wonder at the sights all around her. When she saw Ron, he could have sworn the baby smiled. Kim saw her husband with his eyes as wide as saucers and smiled as the doctors began to clean off the little girl. Ron couldn't help but smile as he saw the little child not even cry, and passed out from seeing how she had been born. Kim just laughed as they handed her the new born baby, and tried to figure out how Ron had dented the floor of her hospital room.

"While we take care of your husband, do you have a name for her?" the doctor asked her.

"Yeah, I do. Miriam Veronica Stoppable." Kim said.

"That's different." One nurse said as she saw the little infant in Kim's arms.

"We wanted to her to have a special name. Hi Mim, I'm your mommy." Kim said as she felt the little child grip her finger.


	2. 2 Meetings in 1 day

I apologize for the long wait, but I was only able to write when I had time. I thought I might give you a clue as to what Ron's going to be going up against in this chapter. Enjoy. And don't hesitate to review.

* * *

"'The biggest news since the birth of baby Shilo, world renowned hero Kim Possible, along with husband and former sidekick Ron Stoppable, celebrate the birth of their daughter Mim Stoppable.' Oh great! The cheerleader has a brat!" Drakken said as he threw the newspaper into a paper shredder.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Drakken?" a young man by the name of Bullock asked him.

"Just some bad memories come to haunt me. What do you have to report?" Drakken asked the young man as he tried on different wigs in different hair styles.

"Well, it seems our stocks are doing surprisingly well this week. Drakk Co. has obtained three more military contracts. Oh, there is something interesting." The young man said.

"I'm listening." Drakken said as he tried on a wig that almost resembled the hair he had lost.

"It seems your lawyers have recently bought out a pharmaceutical company in a hostile take over. One of the projects two of their scientists were working on shows some promise." The young man said.

"What is it, the next Viagra?" Drakken asked, showing very little interest now.

"No, sir. This is actually pretty interesting. It seems they have been working on trying to find a way to cure cancer."

"So is every other goody two-shoed science geek out there." Drakken said as he tried on another wig.

"Actually, sir, it looks like they're pretty close." the young man said.

"How close?" Drakken asked.

"The next step would be human trials." The young man told him.

Drakken put the wig he had on back onto the dummy head and turned toward the young man. You could tell by the way his eyes were half closed that he was thinking about what he had just been told. He wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"How close to human trials?" Drakken asked him.

"Very close, sir. The company was almost ready to give them the funding before we bought them out." The young man said.

Drakken sat back in his seat and thought about the information he had just received. These scientists must be on to something if they're that far along. It wouldn't hurt to take a look, maybe see if it could be used for anything else.

"Arrange a meeting with the scientists in charge. I want to hear more about this project of theirs." Drakken said.

"Yes, sir." The young man said and went to make the necessary arrangements.

Drakken stood at his massive window and grabbed the wig that resembled his old hair style the most. Thanks to some of the things they had acquired through hostile take-overs, he finally found something that will make his hair grow back. The only problem was that it would still be a month and a half before he would even see stubble. He grumbled as he looked at the city before him. He was rich, he had a clean slate, but he still wasn't happy. Why though? Why was he unhappy? That's when the answer streaked by him, wearing a pair of blue tights.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Great, he was starting to remember the young man's name now. He still shivered in repulsion as he remembered how he helped them stop Shego. She was his nemesis and he had helped her. He didn't want to kill her, he wasn't that evil or cruel. He just wanted to ruin her reputation and make it to there no one would trust her ever again. Just one problem. With her having a baby, she might step out of the hero business for good. But there was always Stoppable, who was posing as the man of steel. But there was also the problem. How do you hurt a man who is invulnerable?

* * *

Inside the massive Fortress, the gift from the real Superman, Wade was scanning the new born baby as it slept in the soft bed that seemed to be made out of a living metal as it floated in mid-air. Ron and Kim were watching nervously as they saw the small machine above her, scanning a bright yellow light up and down her small body. They just wanted to make sure that their small blessing was healthy, and possibly find out what to expect later on.

After a few minutes of scanning, the machine turned itself off and sent the data to the many computers. Kim smiled as she picked her daughter up and held her in her arms as Ron followed Wade back into the main chamber of the fortress.

"How long will it be until we know anything?" Ron asked his techno friend.

"Not too long. The speeds that this processor has is unbelievable! Superman said it was a combination of Kryptonian tech, and human tech?" Wade asked his blond friend.

"If I remember right. Some dude named John Henry helped him make this stuff." Ron told him.

"STEEL? Steel helped in the making of all this? Now I'm really geeking out! Oh, results are in." Wade said as he called up all the information on different screen in front of them.

"What does it all say?" Kim asked as she walked into the chamber with them.

"As far as I can tell, Mim is a normal healthy baby." Wade told them.

"What about the other part?" Ron asked him.

"You mean?" Wade asked as he drew an S on his chest with his finger.

"Yeah." Kim answered.

"I've compared it to both of your check up results before and after you each were hit by the laser. From what I can tell, her patterns are similar to yours _after_ you were hit by the laser." Wade told them.

"So she's going to have super powers?" Kim asked him.

"Eventually she will, Kim. Right now, I think they'll develop as her body grows older. Who knows? They might not even show up until she reaches puberty." Wade told them.

"As long as she's healthy, I'm happy." Ron said as he ran a finger against his daughter's soft cheek, causing the baby to fidget in her sleep.

"I'll put her in her bed." Kim said as she walked off to a chamber not too far from the control panel.

"So, how's fatherhood?" Wade asked Ron.

"Wade, I'm loving every minute of it so far. Except for the dirty diapers." Ron said to him. "So how's living in the fortress?" Ron asked Wade.

Not too long after they told Wade about the Fortress being built, he had packed up his things and moved right in. It was a big step for Wade since he was generally afraid to step into the outside world. He didn't tell Kim and Ron about his agoraphobia until he asked them to help him move his stuff into the fortress. Kim and Ron always suspected but didn't ask him about it to respect his privacy. Ever since then, Wade was in heaven. Fast computers, wireless uplinks to satellite's and other computer systems, and germ free in a wasteland where other people couldn't track in their germs. He was completely happy in his new surroundings. Especially since he could create more advanced equipment for him and his friends.

"Ron, I am in a computer geek's wet dream right now." Wade said simply as he went back to looking at all the monitors and systems.

"I can tell. I don't think I've seen you smile that big since the day you hacked into the CIA mainframe." Ron told him.

"I know. Oh, they gave me a job to beef up their security systems for their computers." Wade told him.

"That's good to hear. Wade, I got to ask you something." Ron said.

"What's up?"

"Wade, do you think it's possible to build a robot?" Ron asked him.

"A robot? Like a maid?" Wade asked him.

"No, not like that. I mean, a robot that looks like me when I'm Superman. A robot that looks so much like me, you couldn't even tell the difference." Ron said to him.

"You want me to build you an android?" Wade asked him.

"Wade, I'm a father now. I want to spend as much time with my daughter as I can. It wouldn't be fair to go speeding off as Superman while she's in the middle of a school play or her wedding. Wade, I can't be Superman all the time." Ron told him.

"I don't know Ron. The Holo-Kim and the Kimmunicator's are one thing, but a fully functioning android? I'm going to need help on this one." Wade told him.

"Help as in?" Ron asked him.

"Help as in I might need Kim's dad to help me on this. Most likely him and Dr. Porter." Wade told him.

"And that would mean bringing them to the fortress?" Ron asked him.

"The fortress is far more advanced than anything on Earth. This would be the best place for it's construction. Dr. Porter might by an excuse about too much for you to handle, but with me here and having your intials and Kim's in the computer and on the fortress entrance? I doubt Kim' dad would buy it." Wade told him.

"You're right. I'll admit, Mr. Dr. P is slow on a few things but he's still a genius. It's about time I told him." Ron said.

"You sure about this, Ron?" Wade asked him.

"Well, he might figure it out when his granddaughter starts bending steel with her bare hands or flying." Ron told him.

"Good point. How do you think he'll take it?" Wade asked him.

"I really don't know. I guess I'll find out tonight." Ron said.

"Tonight?"

"The sooner, the better." Ron said to him.

"At least you'd be able to break out of the deep space probe." Wade joked.

* * *

"I don't know about this." The young scientist said as he combed his hand through his chestnut brown hair.

"Would you lighten up? This guy has serious cash, and he's interested in the project." His slightly older blond partner said.

"But this guy used to be a want-to-be dictator. Do you know how many times I've seen his face on the news when Kim Possible busts him?" the young man asked.

"That was then, this is now. He's one of the richest guys in the world, and we need money to finish." His partner said.

"I still don't know. What if he tries to use it for another take over the world plot?"

"With Superman, Kim Possible, Team Go, _and_ The Flash around? I don't think so."

"Doctors? Mr. Drakken will see you now." The young woman said as she pressed a button on her desk, and the silver double doors opened to reveal Drakken's lavish office.

Both scientists slowly walked into the office, not knowing what to expect. It seemed like a normal office if you had enough money to almost make it look like a studio apartment. Behind the lavish desk sat Dr. Drakken himself, wearing a black wig that was close to what his hair used to be.

"I'm so glad you could make it, and being here early is a plus." Drakken said as he stood to his feet.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Dr. Brock, and this is my partner Dr. Parker." The blond doctor said as he shook hands with the former mad scientist.

"Charmed. Now gentlemen, I've arranged this meeting because I'm fascinated about your little project. I trust you have the data to convince me to keep funding it?" Drakken asked as he sat back down.

"Yes, sir." Dr. Parker said as he opened his brief case and handed Drakken the somewhat large file. "You see sir, we were able to create a substance that adapts itself to a living subject, and it increases their natural defenses." Dr. Parker said as Drakken read the notes and data.

"You're saying it's symbiotic?" Drakken asked them.

"In a way, sir. We've created ways to control it, of course. It analyzes the subject that will be wearing it, and adapts itself to be compatible with their biology." Dr. Brock said.

"Adapts?" Drakken asked them.

"Yes sir. You see, it's supposed to find healthy cells and promote their growth. With that knowledge, it automatically increases the body's natural defenses so it will eliminate unhealthy cells. Like Cancer and viruses." Dr. Parker told him.

"Viruses? What kinds of viruses?" Drakken asked them with his curiosity rising at this new information.

"Well sir, we think that with the added growth of healthy cells that the body will be able to destroy harmful viruses." Dr. Parker said.

"Are you telling me that this thing might also be a cure for AIDS?" Drakken asked them.

"Possibly." Dr. Brock said with a small smile.

Drakken read through the notes some more, browsing through the important parts. This thing could finally make him the richest man in the world, beating out Trump and Gates. As he read, he noticed something in the notes.

"I might be reading this wrong, but I thought I saw something about metamorphosis?" Drakken asked them.

"That was my idea. You see, I figured no one would want to walk around in a suit that almost looked like a living oil slick. Dr. Parker and I were able to make the suit to take on the shape and feel of different items. Different styles of clothes, large jewelry. Possibly, even make itself look like the epidermis of the test subject." Dr. Brock said.

"My God, this is better than syntho-drones. How much longer will it be until human testing?" Drakken asked them.

"Well, we have to observe a few more results and make sure the suit is still capable of maintaining itself. But we think we'll be ready for human testing in about two months." Dr. Parker told him.

"I should hope so, I'm eager to see the results." Drakken said as he closed the file and put it back on his desk.

"D-does this mean?" Dr, Brock asked him.

"Gentlemen, I'll fund your project for another five years if I like what I see in two months." He told them.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you very much." Dr. Brock said as he shook the mad doctor's hand as Dr. Parker grabbed the file.

As they left, Dr. Brock had a huge smile on his face. From the way he was laughing and giggling, you would think he had just one a date with Miss Universe. Dr. Parker, however, still had a solemn look on his face as they made their way to the elevators.

"See? I told you everything would go great! Five more years, Parker. We couldn't have asked for anything better!" Dr. B rock said.

"Then why do I feel like I just shook hands with the devil?" Dr. Parker asked himself as the elevator doors slid closed.

* * *

"**YOU'RE WHAT?"** Mr. Dr. Possible shouted.

"I said I'm going to be a full time reporter. Helena liked the story I wrote, so she gave me a job when I come off maternity leave. Daddy, why are you yelling?" Kim asked her father as she tried to calm her crying daughter.

"Sorry Kimmie. Your brothers tried to create a sonic amplifier, and it backfired when your father decided to help." Mrs. Dr. Possible said.

"Yeah. He crossed the wires," "and caused it to emit a sonic boom instead." Jim and Tim said.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS AN OLD SCHOOL AMPLIFIER." Dr. Possible shouted again.

"Mom, is there somewhere I can get her to sleep without dad shouting?" Kim asked with pleading eyes as a massive headache started to form from her daughter's wailing.

"I think your old room might block out your father." Mrs. Dr. P said as she took her granddaughter into her arms and took her to a quieter room.

"So Ron," "How come you wanted us all here?" Jim and Tim asked him.

"Well, Kim and I have something to confess to you guys." Ron told them while glzncing at his wife for support.

"Ronald, if you were and Kimmie-cub were fooling around behind my back." Mr. Dr. P slightly shouted.

"No! No, no, no, nothing like that! I'd rather wait until Mrs. Dr. P comes back." Ron said.

"Ron, go ahead and tell them." Kim said to him.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, his nervousness making his voice slightly crack.

"Mom already knows, so go ahead." Kim told him.

"Okay. Do you guys remember graduation? When I fell off that beam?" Ron asked them.

"Yeah. You said Superman saved you." Jim said.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Kim told them and nodded to Ron.

"I've never really done it this way before." Ron said.

"Done what?" Tim asked him.

"This." Ron said.

Ron began spinning around, and became a blur of colors. The normal clothes he wore then changed into blurs of red and blue. When he stopped, he wore a Superman suit with a flowing red cape. He pressed on his belt buckle, and his hair was changed to black and his eyes faded to blue.

"Ta da?." Ron asked them.

"WOW!" Jim yelled.

"Ron is Superman!" Tim shouted.

Mr. Dr. Possible just looked at Ron with wide eyes for a moment, taking in what he was seeing in front of him. Jim and Tim were admiring Ron up close, trying to make sure it wasn't an illusion and trying to figure out where the hologram projector was. Mr. Dr. P looked at Ron one more time, and then passed out.

"Well, he took that better than I thought." Kim said to herself.


	3. Train Ride

Sorry it took so long to get this posted. I'm working on other stories at the same time, art projects, and a pin in the butt job at the same time. I apologize for the delay. And the next chapter to Eastbound and Down is almost finished. So just be patient a little bit longer. Now here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Parker, have you got the samples yet?" Brock asked as he went over more of the data with the "suit."

It had been one month since their meeting with Drakken, and the funding for the two months alone was more than the funding they had received for just one year. With the extra money, they were able to accelerate their procedures. So far, it looked like all the animal tests were going well. If things kept looking up, it wouldn't be that long until human trials. At the moment, they were checking how samples of the suit were reacting to living organisms at the cellular level.

"They're Right here, Brock. Be careful, though. I don't think we have that much funding left to generate more of the suit." Dr. Parker said as he set down a case holding vials filled with a black liquid that looked like a combination of oil and tar.

"Not enough funding? Damn it, Parker! What have you been spending the money on?" Brock asked as he removed one of the vials and looked at it.

"You mean besides renting the lab, and the equipment that cost more than my mortgage? Gee, I don't know." Parker said sarcastically.

"Parker, what crawled up your ass?" Brock asked him.

"All of this Eddie. It's too soon to try and start human trials. We don't even know how to remove the suit off of the animal subjects yet." Parker said, frustrated at how confidant Brock was that they were going to be rich and famous.

"Parker, just cool it. Okay?" Brock asked him as he poured the black substance into a Petri dish and set it on the counter top.

If Brock and Parker had been paying more attention to their computer systems when they got them, they would have noticed that several of the power cords were old, and had been chewed by various lab animals over time. As Brock and Parker continued their argument, the power cord to the microscope began to spark as the few wires that were still intact began to give way. The black ooze in the dish could somehow sense the heat the sparks were giving, somehow knew the danger it posed. When the last few wires gave way, the power cord landed near the dish, sparking electricity like crazy. Brock turned to see the sparking cord fall, and ran to try and unplug it when he saw something that shocked him.

The substance in the dish somehow let out a small shriek and leapt out of the dish and far away to the other end of the counter where it sat unmoving. Brock unplugged the cord and just looked at the black substance with wide eyes.

"Great, Brock! Did you have to spill the sample?" Parker asked him.

"Please don't tell me you just didn't see that." Brock said to his partner as he kept his gaze fixed to the black liquid.

"Saw what? That we have P.O.S. equipment?" Parker asked him.

"Parker, sometimes I think you really are blind. Even when you're wearing those coke bottle glasses of yours." Brock said as he grabbed an electrode from the cabinet and plugged it in. "Now watch the ooze." He said.

Brock walked toward it slowly, like he was walking toward a wounded animal. As soon as he was near it, he put his hand near it and saw that it did nothing. He then pulled out the electrode and turned it on. He slowly brought the electrode closer toward the small puddle. Parker was getting ready to leave when he thought he saw something shift in the small puddle. When Brock brought the electrode closer, he heard a small wail and saw the liquid leap back into the dish, trying to find safety.

"Did you see that?" Brock asked him.

"I saw it. Oh my god, it's alive!" Parker said as he grabbed another vial of the suit.

He put a tiny drop of it on a piece of glass, and went to one of the other working microscopes. He focused the lens as fast as he could and looked at the cells. That's when he beckoned Brock for the electrode, quickly. Parker took it and edged it closer to the sample he was observing, and his jaw fell open at what he saw.

"Eddie, this thing is alive! I don't mean alive like a plant. I mean, it's – it's ALIVE!" Parker told him.

"I kind of guessed that when I saw it take a flying leap! My God Parker, this opens up a whole new set of windows for us!" Brock told him.

"Brock, this thing is a life form. I mean, what if it doesn't like a person who has to wear it? What if it decides to eat a patient?" Parker asked him as partial panic began to set in.

"Parker, that's why we made this thing to listen to us. To obey us. I just can't understand how it became alive." Brock said as a smile crossed his face.

"I- I might know why." Parker said.

"Let's hear it." Brock said.

"I needed a reference model. I know we were testing it on animals first, but it needed a basic structure, something it could understand and know what to correct." Parker said as he went into his rambling mode.

"Parker?" Brock asked him.

"I used my own genetic structure as a base model. The suit literally has a little bit of me in it." Parker told him.

"Whoa. Parker, that's risky. Now I know why you're so worried. If we test this on humans, it might only respond to you." Brock said as he began to think.

"T-that's why I didn't want to go to Drakk Co. with the proposal. Our cure for cancer might be nothing more than snake oil." Parker told him.

"Well, genius. What do we do now?" he asked him.

* * *

"This place is so huge!" Dr. Porter said as she saw the massive fortress of crystal and ice, absorbing her surroundings.

"I must say, I've never seen anything like this." Dr. Possible said, with his hearing fully restored.

"Thank you. I brought Mr. Load here first so he could get to know the computer systems." Ron said, fully dressed in his Superman suit.

Mr. Dr. P had taken the news pretty well, after his wife calmed his nerves and revealed she had known since day one. The Tweebs were excited that a superhero was their brother-in-law, and Rufus always had a look of 'been there, done that.'

"So, why do you need an android anyway?" Dr. Porter asked.

"Well, I can't be everywhere at once. The Flash is helping, but there are some things he can't handle. I just think things might be easier if I had a robot to help." Superman told them.

"Like in the comics, when the Man of Steel had the Superman robots." Dr. Porter said.

"You read Superman?" Wade asked the blond scientist.

"Of course. And a few other from DC and Marvel. I didn't know you were a fan." Dr. Porter said

"Let's talk over here for a minute, Superman." Mr. Dr. P said as he let Dr. Porter and Wade talk. "I still don't know if I'm going to get used to calling you that." Mr. Dr. P said.

"It' okay, Mr. P. Just be careful, though. If anyone were to find out about me and Kim,"

"I know, Ronald. Mrs. Possible explained all that to me last night. I still can't get over it though." Mr. Dr. Possible said.

"Neither can Jim and Tim. I just hope they know how to keep a secret. Do you think you guys can actually build this thing?" Ron asked him.

"With Vivian helping us? Ron, we have it well in hand. As far as I know, we'll make out the schematics here, and then try to start construction back at the space center." Mr. Dr. P said.

"Whatever you think is best." Ron told him.

That's when a strange beeping started to sound through the fortress, causing everyone to look at the large set of monitors. One monitor had a satellite tracking image, while another was showing two sound bars with voices being heard.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"_I don't know how long I have. Me and several others are being held hostage." _A woman said.

"_Where is your location ma'am?"_

"_It's on a train. Am Track 414. It's the one that's been in the news so much. I-"_

That's when the line went dead, leaving nothing but static. The three scientists looked at each other for a second before looking at Superman.

"What was that?" Dr. Porter began to ask as Ron walked past her and to the control panel.

"Wade?" Superman asked.

"I'm bringing up all information about the 414. Uh-oh." Wade said as information began to fill several screens.

"What's so great about the 414?" Dr. Porter asked.

"It's transporting several billion dollars in gold bricks." Superman said.

"The government thought it would be safer, until the Upperton Chronicle published a story about it at the last minute." Wade said.

"You mean she was calling from The Billion Dollar Express?" Mr. Dr. P asked, using its nickname form the paper.

"Superman, you'd better get,"

Wade didn't get to finish as a gust of wind caused everyone to do a double take, and noticed that the red and blue hero was now gone. As they looked back to the information, they could have sworn they heard the sound of a sonic boom.

* * *

The man couldn't believe the situation he was in right now. All he was supposed to be doing was transporting a few lab rats from their old lab to their new one in Upperton. That's when he had heard gun shots and screaming, right in the middle of him reading his favorite novel 'Murder on the Orient Express.' Like any normal person, he listened to the gut instincts that person should trust in that kind of situation. He ran like a little girl, even crying with fear. Now here he was, hiding in the storage coach. With luck, they wouldn't come this way at all. So now here he was, stuck with the lab rats he was supposed to be taking care of.

He took one glance at one rat in front of him. It just seemed to be trying to catch his scent, and then went back to his own business. Every so often, they had been acting strangely. Testing them by themselves was normal, but they were unusually aggressive when you put them together. It was like they were trying to kill each other now and then, which was odd with these lab rats. If he got out alive, he'd let the quakes handle it.

That's when he heard something. He listened closely to try and figure it out what he was hearing. They were footsteps! More than one, and they were heading his way. He had to find a place to hide; he didn't want these guys to find him. He was franticly looking for some place that could hide him. Why didn't he go on that diet like his wife said? At the last moment, he dove behind a stack of large boxes, and looked through the space in between them to make sure whoever it was didn't find him.

"Did you have to throw the engineer off the train?" a voice asked outside the door.

The door opened, and two men. One had a machine gun and bother were wearing hooded masks entered the room. On was carrying a large black bag over his shoulder while the other glanced around the large storage car.

"If I didn't, he would have stopped the damn train. We've been planning this for months, you knew what we were going to do." The man with the black bag said as he moved a couple of boxes and knelt in front of a large square object that was covered with a large white tarp.

"You said no one would get hurt, and now it looks like we might have a murder wrap." The other man said as he took the tarp off, revealing a large metal safe that was half the size of a fully loaded mini van. "You did remember to bring the tools, right?" the man asked his companion.

"No, this thing is filled with a change of underwear. Of course I brought the tools you idiot! Now watch the door." The other masked man said as he opened the bag and took out a series of cutting tools.

"How long until the cops show up?" he asked as he stood guard.

"We're on a train, dip stick. What are they going to do? Fly a chopper over us? Besides, we're blowing up the train after we get the gold." The other man said as he activated his plasma torch.

The small man let out a squeak as he heard what the masked men said. In his moment of fear, he realized his mistake and clamed both of his hands over his mouth, praying that they hadn't heard him. However, fate usually isn't as kind as we want it to be.

"Hey, I heard something!" the gunman said.

"It was probably one of these rodents." The other said as he cut through the thick steel door.

"I'm going to take a look around." The gunman said as he began to search the train car.

This was it. He was a dead man now. The guy was going to find him and plug him with so many holes that he was going to be a maze for the earth worms that were going to eat what was left. Why did God hate him right now? That's when he felt something he was dreading. It felt like his stomach had bubbles building inside it. Whenever he got really scared or nervous, he got a very bad case of gas. His friends always told him he was the reason the benches in the churches were called pews. Right now, he was hoping he could keep it in. Don't do it, don't do it, keep it in. Got to keep it –

"What the hell was that?" the gunman asked, hearing a weird sound.

"It sounded like a bomb going off in a – whoopee cushion?" the other one asked, stopping his wielding for a second.

"I don't know. It was just – OH GOD! WHAT IS THAT SMELL? I THINK I'M GOING TO GAG!" the gunman shouted and tried to keep his lunch inside his stomach as the smell similar to sulfur and rotten eggs assaulted his nose.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, just kill it!" the other man said as he went back to work on the steel vault.

The scientist was starting to hyperventilate. He was going to die now, just knew it. He was only a lab assistant, and not even a good one. Why was he going through this? Why was he going to die like this? Before he could think of anything else, the train lurched to a sudden and abrupt stop. All three men went flying forward from the sudden halt, slamming into the wall of the train car.

* * *

"What did you touch?" the leader of the small group, John Couch, demanded as he nursed the pain in his back. When the train stopped, he collided with part of the controls that hit him right below one of his kidneys.

"I didn't touch anything, Couch. I've been driving trains all my life." Daniel, a former train engineer, said to him.

"Until you were fired when they found out you were downing a sixty-four ounce bottle of scotch while driving your last train." Couch said.

That's when the third man stood up and saw something at the front of the train. He couldn't really see what it was since he was looking out of the side window, but he started getting a good idea when he saw a red boot on the track, followed by a red cape.

"Guys?" he asked.

"Don't you bring that back up. I had a good reason to drink." Daniel said.

"Guys?"

"Getting a divorce isn't a reason to drink." Couch said.

"Guys?"

"It is when your wife is as ugly as your hairy ass." Daniel replied.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" Daniel and Couch both demanded.

"We've got a problem." The third said as he pointed to the front of the train.

"I don't see anything." Couch said as he looked out the window.

"Me either. You're not on anything, are ya?" Daniel asked.

"I saw something. I could have sworn it was,"

"It was what?" a fourth voice asked behind them.

All three men turned around and saw a figure clad in a pair of blue tights and a red cape. The symbol that sat on his chest spoke volumes on who this guy was and what he could do.

"That it was Superman." The third man finished saying.

"Oh, please. Superman ain't real, and this is some idiot in a Halloween costume." Couch said as he pulled out a thirty-eight from his belt, aimed, and fired.

All three watches in amazement as the bullet hit the man's chest, and ricochet off to the side. Couch fired two more times, watching as the bullets did nothing. Couch finally walked up to the man and fired it in the intruders face at point blank range. The bullet hit in between the man's eyes, and flattened itself like a bug on a windshield. The now flat piece of lead fell and hit the floor harmlessly. Couch was starting to shake as he looked at the man, and saw a grin spread on his face.

* * *

His head was pounding as he rubbed his temples and staggered to his feet. What had happened to him? That's when he remembered. He was on a train with armed men, and one had been looking for him. He looked around the ramshackle room, and saw the two men seemed to be unconscious. That gave him the perfect chance to get out of there. He went to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"What else could go wrong?" he asked himself.

That's when he heard the two masked men moaning. They were starting to wake up. He had to find a way to call for help. He started looking through the mess of luggage, trying to find something he could use to call for help with.

"Man, what hit me?" he heard one of the gun men ask.

He started to look even faster, something he could use. In one bag, he found what looked to be a golden whistle. Help! He put the small device to his lips and blew as hard as he could and heard the sweet sounds – of nothing! He blew on it again and again, pushing his entire supply of air through the small device but he still couldn't hear one damn thing. It was broken! That's when he heard the click.

"Looks like I found what made that smell." The gunman said as he stood to his full height.

"Smells like a dead man if you ask me. Kill him." The other masked man said and went to pick up his blow torch.

"But his back's turned. Wouldn't that make lower than a rat?" he asked his partner.

"Give me that, I'll do it! So I'm a big fat rat." The man said as he took the gun and aimed it at the quivering man.

That's when the metal wall of the train car was ripped apart, revealing the bright light of the outside world to the three people. Floating in the newly made entrance was none other than Superman himself.

"Have some cheese, rat." Superman said and decked the man with a right hook, sending the man flying against the wall and knocking him unconscious. The other masked man seemed to just shake as he looked at the Man of Steel.

"Please don't hurt me! I give up, I surrender! Um, I'm dead!" the man said and fell to the floor.

"And KP used to think I was bad at my job." Superman mumbled to himself as he grabbed part of the metal wall he had ripped, and used it to tie the two men up. He then turned his attention to the man who still had the whistle in his mouth. "Good idea using this, just don't b low it so hard next time." Super man said as he rubbed one of his ears.

"B-but i-it doesn't even work." The man said in a weak voice.

"It's a dog whistle. The frequency is so high, only certain things can hear it." Superman said as he flew out through the hole to round up any stragglers.

The man took a shaky breath, and looked at his surroundings. Everything was toppled over and a mess. That's when he remembered the lab rats he had been transporting. He looked and saw that the cages were intact and that all the rats were okay. He set the cages right side up and took a look at each rat. Two seemed to be acting normally, one looked like it was shivering, and the last one was standing still and panting hard. He took a closer look at it, and saw that its eyes were ide open, and its mouth was hanging open as it panted. It looked like it was recovering from a fight. He tried to think about hy he was acting like this, and gave the dog whistle a few toots. When he did, he could have sworn the panting rat gave a loud squeal. This confused him immensely.

He looked at the whistle, and looked at the rat. He knew a rat's hearing wasn't as acute as a dog's hearing, but did the whistle made it whine like that? Slowly, the man put the whistle back to his lips, took a deep breath, and blew it gently. The rat let out a loud shriek and part of its skin began to move. The man stopped whistling when he saw the skin actually moving wildly. He took another deep breath, and blew on the whistle hard, letting it emit a loud sound. This time, the rat was screaming in terror and pain as he watched the skin not only move, but thrash about wildly with the rat. He blew on the whistle harder, and jumped back when part of the rat's skin and body explode in a shower of crimson and black.

He scooted back as he saw the rat fall down dead, and saw the black spatter slowly ooze about inside the cage. Like a scene from Terminator 2, the black ooze reformed itself on the floor of the cage until it was a small puddle of black ooze. The man was slightly gasping at the sight before him. It almost looked like a scene from ALIEN. He took one more breath an wiped the back of his hand across his face. When he saw smeared blood on it, he rolled his eyes into the back of his head and fainted as he let out one loud and massive fart.


	4. Bad Day

First off, I am working on Eastbound and Down. It's hard thinking up the comedy for it. So don't worry about it. Now, on with the show. Wish I could write more, but I gotta leave for work.

* * *

"Oh, man. He said that it exploded from the inside?" Brock asked as he took a glance at the remains of the dead lab rat.

"That's what he said, Eddie. He said that the suit exited the rat violently, and reformed at the bottom of the cage." Parker said as he took a tissue sample from the dead rodent.

"Remind me to fire that guy when I see him." Brock said as he covered the dead rodent with a small piece of cloth.

"You should be giving him a raise. If he didn't do this, we wouldn't have known about it." Parker said as he looked at the tissue sample. "This is weird." Parker said.

"What is?" Eddie asked him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that some of these cells were mutated." Parker said.

"Mutated? How?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know. Give me the sample of the suit that was on the rat." Parker said.

Parker put the sample underneath the microscope as soon as Eddie gave it to him, and refocused the lens several times as he took a look at it. The sight he was seeing was confusing him beyond leaps and bounds. Every time they thought they knew what they had created, it went and gave them another surprise.

"What do you see, Parker?" Brock asked him.

"The cells in the suit are also mutating." Parker said.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"I'm going to test these samples to see what's wrong. We need to get all these bugs sorted out before we can begin human trials." Parker said.

"How long will it be until we get the results back?" Brock asked.

"I can't say. It could be tomorrow, it could be next weekend." Parker said.

"Okay. In the meantime, let's get all the data together. Drakken's going to want to know what all this thing can do." Brock said.

As they began to gather their folders together, one of the lab rats looked at the dead body of one of its fellow inmates. No matter what humans will think, all animals have feeling and emotions. And as the rat looked at the mangled body of its friend, pure anger was occupying his small mind. It had been through those humiliating tests with it, bled with it, and suffered through the process of being joined with that horrible liquid. Now there his friend lay, waiting to be cut open. No tears were shed by the giants that stood around him, nothing nice to say. The only emotion that anything had for its passing was his own.

As the small rat began to pant as he grew angrier at his friends demise, his body began to tremble. He could feel his muscles tighten and grow, his skin seemed to shudder, and his teeth felt like they had grown sharper. He let out a small squeal of anger as he saw the giants move around him. This wasn't right.

"Eddie? Did that rat just growl?" Parker asked.

"What are you talking about?" Brock asked him.

"Take a look." Parker said as he and Eddie walked to the cage and squatted down to eye level.

"Is it me, or does he seem bigger?" Parker asked his partner.

"Parker, everything looks bigger with those glasses." Brock said.

"I'm serious. Take a look at the fur. It almost seems darker." Parker said as the rat let out another low growl.

"Parker, do rats have fangs?" Brock asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Parker asked him.

"Um, I think we should back away now." Brock said as he took a few steps backwards.

"Eddie?"

That's when the rat let out a thunderous roar, sounding more like it should belong to a lion. The sound made Parker fall onto his butt, and caused him to backed away at a fast pace. The Rat roared again as his pink and red eyes faded to a pure white. He started to drool like a thirsty dog as his teeth grew in size and into sharp fangs, and all the fur and skin around him seem to morph slowly into the black ooze, keeping the large shape and form that somewhat resembled the rodent it once was. The oil like skin formed four tentacle-like strands that gripped the bars of the cage and pulled!

The bars of the cage started to bend inward as the bizarre creature screamed and roared with rage. The creature continued to pull and heave until the bars finally ripped away like aluminum foil, allowing an exit for the bizarre beast. It leapt to the hole, and used it's now talon paws to grip the around the hole to lift itself out of its prison. It stood on top of its prison and glared at it's jailers with its pure white eyes that seemed to have jagged edges. It let out another roar, revealing the white fanged teeth, and the long tongue that could make Gene Simmons blush in shame.

"Parker?" Brock asked as he felt the front of his slacks become warm and wet.

"Don't ask me, I don't know what the hell is going on!" Parker said as he felt himself press against the wall.

An oily tentacle shot out from the creature's back, grabbing a near by microscope and throwing it at the two scientists. Parker and Brock were barley able to dodge the flying piece of equipment as it broke and shattered into pieces. When they looked back at the creature, it took a flying leap at them. Both men scattered as it went through the wall and into the next room.

"Parker, what are the safeties?" Brock asked him.

"You should know; you helped create them!"

"You're the geek; I let you remember all that!"

"DUCK!" Parker shouted as the monster leapt through the newly made hole in the wall and landed on one of the desks.

It glared as its captures, growling loudly as drool dripped from its teeth filled mouth.

"Eddie?" Parker asked loudly as the creature slowly turned toward him.

"I'm working on it!" Brock shouted as he looked through his brief case, trying to find something.

"If you've got a plan, do it!" Parker said as he saw the monster tense what he thought were muscles and more tentacles began to spring from its body.

"HELP!" Parker screamed and ducked as the monster leapt at him, letting out a bestial roar.

That's when the creature began to shriek with the combined voices of the rat and the creature it had been joined with. Parker looked to see it fall to the ground with smoke coming off of its body. Its mass had shrunk, but it still stood to its feet. It let out another ear piercing shriek as Brock stood over it and jammed a taser into the middle of its back. The monster shrieked and cried out in horrible pain as Eddie continued to feed a steady pulse of electricity into it. When Eddie finally stopped, the creature fell to the ground. Both watched in wide eyed wonder as the black substance seemed to melt from its form and off of the now heavily panting rat. The black substance pooled under the little animal, moving very little until it finally stopped moving at all.

"P-Parker?" Eddie asked him.

"Get the rat away from that stuff and run a full physical. I'll get a sample of the suit." Parker said as Eddie went to get an examination tray and a pair of gloves.

* * *

In his sleek office, Dr. Drakken sat and watched the events that had just happened on his large flat screen monitor. A broad smile crossed his face as they saw the two men examine the rat and the black ooze.

"When you're a mad scientist bent on global domination, you can't create anything to help you try and even get a foot in the door. But be a geek with good intentions, and you create something that belongs in a nightmare. I knew something good would come of this." Dr. Drakken said as a hideous smile crossed his face. Along with a loud, cackling laugh.

* * *

"She's so amazing." Ron said to himself as he looked at the sleeping infant inside her crib.

He was home after a long day of rescues and doing the usual reporter gig. He still couldn't believe he was a reporter. He saw himself joining Kim with GJ, or possibly being the head chef at his own restaurant. But a reporter? Not even in a million years. Not even when he wrote that article that exposed Adrina Lynn. Then there was the part of him dressing up in a pair of tights and saving the world. But here he was. He had a his best friend as his wife, a good career, and now he had a daughter.

"If any boy comes near you or hurts you, we'll get grandpa to put him in a deep space probe. Or I'll throw him in one myself." Ron said as he softly stroked the infant's cheek.

"You wake her up, and I'll throw you in one." Kim said softly as she crept up behind Ron.

"Sorry. Even hen she's crying, I still can't believe it. We made her." Ron said.

"Hey, I did all the hard stuff. You didn't suffer mood swings, not seeing your feet, and the joyous feeling of pushing something the size of a watermelon through an opening the size of,"

"Lemon." They both said at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Ron said.

"Hey! Still, she's beautiful, isn't she?" Kim asked as she leaned against her husband's shoulder.

"She looks just like her mother." Ron said as they took another glance at the sleeping baby.

"Let's get some rest. It won't be that long until she's awake again." Kim said and escorted Ron out of the room.

"I don't mean to be a downer, but doesn't something usually bad happen by now?" Ron asked her.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked him.

"Well, this always happens some times. Everything is going smoothly and something bad happens." Ron said.

"Ron, that's in comic books and cartoons. This is real life." Kim told him and shook her head, trying to hold back the small laugh.

"I just wish I could talk to that writer guy again and make sure." Ron said, remembering when Myx had teleported someone from another dimension that had been writing his adventures into a story. If Ron could find out something from that writer, he could avoid all the madness that might be ahead for them.

* * *

Outside Kane Labs, a very large and broad figure looked at the address that was in silver numbers above the double doors. The lone figure wore a hat and a large trench coat, hiding most of their features. The person took out a crumpled piece of paper from its pocket, and looked at the written address. This was the right place. The figure let out a high pitched giggle as it began to think of the next step of its plan.

"I'll show them what happens when they mess with my man." The figure said as it stuffed the note back in its pocket and walked toward the large laboratory.

* * *

"It's dead, Eddie." Parker said to his partner.

"What?" Brock asked.

"It's dead, not alive. The suit we recovered from the rat is dead. That taser killed the suit." Parker said as he rubbed his eyes. He had been looking at that microscope for too long today.

"Okay, so now we know electricity can kill it. And that's three thousand dollars down the drain." Brock said to himself, but still loud enough for Parker to hear.

"All right. I need to take a look at the rat. The longer we keep him alive, the better our knowledge about the side effects." Parker said as he started to walk toward the rat's cage.

"Then you're out of luck, Parker." Brock said.

"Why?"

"Because the rat's dead. It died half an hour ago." Brock said as he began to feel tired.

"Did you perform an autopsy?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, I did. Its heart literally exploded. Before it died, it looked like its pulse was faster than a hummingbird flapping its wings." Brock said.

"That's great. Our cure is lethal." Parker said as he heard his computer emit a .wav that was similar to the sound of a car crash.

"What was that, Parker?"

"It means I just got an e-mail." Parker said.

"Why not get something else?" Brock asked them as he followed him to his computer.

"Because I like being different." Parker said as he called up his mailbox. "It's the test results from the other rat." Parker said as he opened the e-mail and began to read.

"What does it say?" Brock asked him.

"Eddie, this explains a lot." Parker said.

"What is it?"

"The cells in the rat and suit _were_ mutating. Eddie, the cells in the suit were almost identical to the rat. They were merging together." Parker said.

"Merging? You mean it was becoming the rat?" Brock asked.

"More like bonding with it. The suit's symbiotic." Parker said.

"That doesn't sound good." Brock said.

"How did you ever graduate college? Symbiosis is where two join to create one life form. Those rats had been wearing the suit for a little over two months and looked what happened." Parker said.

"So if anyone wears the suit longer than needed," Brock started.

"Then the two shall become one. And we just saw the result of that." Parker said.

"Aw, crap. Okay Parker, what do you think we should do?" Brock asked him.

"We've got to tell Drakken. Let him know what's going on, the side effects, and tell him that we can't go to human trials." Parker told him.

"I'm afraid nobody is going to be calling nasty old Dr. Drakken." Someone said.

Everyone in the lab turned to see a very tall and broad person in a trench coat standing in the doorway. The person reached up and removed the hat, revealing a woman with dark hair and freckles, a gap in between her front teeth, and wire thin glasses that were resting on the bridge of her nose.

"Can I help you lady?" Brock asked her.

"Yes. You can sit still and not try anything, or I'll have to rearrange your DNA structure." The woman said with a cheerful tone.

Eddie laughed while Parker was trying to remember where he had seen this woman before. The face he knew from somewhere, but he just couldn't remember.

"With what?" Brock asked as Parker's eyes widened in panic.

"Eddie, I think we should listen to her." Parker said.

"Why? What does she have?" Eddie asked his partner.

"Because I'm holding a molecular scrambler." The woman said as she opened her coat, and aimed a weapon that looked like a combination of a rifle and rocket launcher.

"Okay, now that looks serious." Brock said as he quickly took a seat in a near by chair. "Why does she have a gorilla suit on?" Brock asked as Parker took a seat next to him.

"That's not a suit. Her name's DNAmy. She's a genetic engineer. She was banned by the scientific community for her experiments. She's the one that gave that Monkey Guy his monkey hands and feet." Parker said.

"You mean that gorilla suit is her own body?" Brock asked.

"It is. I did it for my favorite cuddle buddy, Monty. Then that mean Superman and Dr. Drakken hurt him and threw him in jail. Well, no one ruins my man's life without paying for it." DNAmy said as she flipped a switch on her weapon, and destroyed Parker's computer.

"Please tell me the files weren't on there." Brock whispered.

"They're on a back up back at my house." Parker whispered.

"Now, let's see who shows up first. Mean old Dr. Drakken, or that nasty Superman." DNAmy said.

* * *

Ron was holding Mim in his arms, feeding her evening meal to her when he heard something. Ron looked out at Upperton and focused his hearing onto the city. There was so much commotion going through the vast metropolis, he could barley tell one thing from another. He closed his eyes and listened even more closely.

"_I tell you, that creep,"_

"_Upperton High School, KISS MY"_

"_This is a day that will forever live in infamy"_

"_One of these days Alice! One of these days, POW! ZOOM! TO THE MOON!"_

"_All units, all units. We have a 10-15 at Kane Labs. All available units please report to Kane Labs for a 10-15 in progress."_

"Oh, great. You know Mim, the sooner you're grandpa has that robot ready will be the better." Ron said as he walked back to Mim's room and put her in her crib. He left a quick note for Kim, and then he was flying straight toward Upperton with his cape in the wind.

* * *

"I don't care what stupid procedure you have to follow, I WANT MY LAB BACK!" Drakken shouted at the police detective

"Sir, will you just please step back and let me do my job?" the irritated detective asked him.

"Why you! SHEGO! Wait, I forgot. Oh, fudge!" Drakken cursed.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Drakken?" Superman asked as he landed beside the detective. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I hope so. From the information we've received, someone walked in with a weapon and holding a few of the scientists hostage. The ones she released aid it was a woman in a gorilla costume." The detective told him.

"Gorilla suit? Did she have glasses?" Drakken asked the officer.

"I believe so." The detective answered.

"It's DNAmy. She's holding two scientists captive in one of the labs. I don't know what she's holding though." Superman said.

"Did you use X-Ray vision?" the detective asked him.

"No, your guys tapped into the security cameras." Superman said and pointed to the commandeered news van.

"Oh great, Fisk's girlfriend! Well Mr. Hero, what are you going to do? Superman?" Drakken asked as he turned around, but found no trace of the Man of Steel. "I hate it when people do that." Drakken said to himself.

* * *

Ron looked down at the inside of the lab from the air vent, making sure DNAmy hadn't laid any traps or hidden genetic monsters. Ron knew that bursting through the wall wasn't always the answer, so he had to play it smart. Ron scanned the interior of the room and the building, but didn't see any traps or anything unusual. As he saw Amy with her gorilla body, he just shuddered.

"Why did it have to be a monkey?" Ron asked himself as he opened a pouch on his belt and removed three orbs that almost looked like ball bearings. "Thank God Wade made this thing a utility belt." Ron whispered to himself as he let the orbs dropped through the grate.

As soon as the orbs made contact with the floor, the instantly gave off a small explosion of light and released a thick smoke screen. Everyone inside instantly began coughing as they tried to rub the blindness from their eyes. In their confusion, Ron fell though the grate and x-rayed the fog to find the person he was after.

"One little monkey held up a lab." Ron said, causing DNAmy to turn and receive an uppercut to the face. Ron smirked as she fell against one of the counter tops. "One fell down and broke its head." Ron said as he turned to check on the two scientists.

"Hey, you guys all right?" he asked them as he helped them to their feet.

The smoke was clearing, and they could see without so much of a glare now. They were about to respond when Brock saw his fight wasn't over yet.

"Superman, behind you!" Parker shouted.

Ron turned in time to receive a massive punch from Amy, sending him flying across the lab and smashing into another counter top, breaking beakers and test tubes and spilling their contents.

"You know, nobody likes a tattle tale." DNAmy said as she grabbed Parker by the shirt, and threw him through the door and into the hall outside.

When Superman came up behind Amy and swept her feet out from under her, Eddie bolted through the shattered door. He took a look at his partner, half his face covered in blood while his left arm and right leg were bending the wrong way, laying unconscious on the floor. Brock quickly looked back at the fight inside, and then back at his unconscious partner, and bolted toward the exit.

* * *

"Isn't there any way you can find out what's going on in there?" Drakken asked as he looked at a static filled monitor. The security camera had been destroyed during the fighting and left them not knowing what was happening.

"Not unless you want to go in there yourself." The detective said, getting increasingly agitated at Drakken's continuous complaining.

"Are you kidding? That's what God created Hench men for." Drakken said.

That's when something was launched through the wall of the lab, and tumbled along the ground until it hit a police cruiser. The officers quickly rushed to see what it as, and saw an unconscious DNAmy with a silly smile across her face.

"Look at all the pretty Otter Flies." She said before she passed out.

"She always was a bit - GASP! MY LAB! WHAT DID THEY DO TO MY LAB?" Drakken demanded as he looked inside the hole in the wall and saw that the whole lab area was a complete wreck. When Drakken saw Superman walking out with a limp Dr. Parker in his hands, he decided to give him a piece of his mind. "YOU DID ALL THIS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY IT'S GOING TO COST ME TO FIX ALL THIS?" Drakken screamed at the hero.

"And here I thought you wanted to make sure your employee was all right. MEDIC!" Superman shouted towards two paramedics that had a stretcher.

He gently laid the man on the mobile bed before looking at the paramedics.

"The left arm and right leg are in bad shape, and I think he has a collapsed lung." Ron told them.

"Okay. We'll handle it from here Superman." The woman said as they rushed him back to the ambulance.

"What about this mess?" Drakken demanded.

"I'll help rebuild it once the police finish their investigation." Superman said to the mad scientist.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT WILL TAKE? NOT TO MENTION ALL THE RESEARCH THAT'S BEEN COMPRIMISED?" Drakken shouted.

"I'm sorry Drakken, but at least be thankful the rest of the building is still intact." Superman said and flew off into the night sky.

"SUPERMAN, YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT? WELL YOU'RE NOT!" Drakken screamed at him.

"I guess some things never change." Ron said as he flew back to his home.

Brock came out from hiding behind one of the cruisers and snuck back into what was left of the lab. HE knew it would be forever until they would let anyone back in, so he had to get the rest of the suit samples that he could. He could get another partner, and not tell them about the side effects so he could hurry up and get rich. Screw what Parker had found, he was in this for the money. As he walked to what was left of the counter, he found two test tubes of the suit that were intact and unharmed. As he looked down again, he found one had been broken and the sample was gone. He began to franticly look through the rubble, trying to find any sign of the sample.

"Sir, we need you to leave." An officer said.

"I can't. I need to find something." Brock said to him.

"I'm sorry sir, but we need to tape this area off. We can let you search after we're done." The officer said as two more police men came to escort Eddie out.

"What? Please, it's important. I need to keep looking. Wait!" Brock said as he was escorted out.

He had no choice but to listen to them. He had two suits, and one could be studied so it could be replicated. The other could be used for human trials later on. But Eddie couldn't help but wonder where the other sample had gone. HE shuddered at the image of another creature like that rat had become earlier that day.

* * *

Ron flew through the window of his bedroom, and saw Kim was still sound asleep. He let out a small sigh as he removed his cape and threw it into a near by hamper. He didn't want to wake Kim, and he was probably smelly from sweating during the fight. He would be the gentleman and try to take a shower first. He turned off the hologram generator as he walked through the hall to the bathroom, he suddenly began to feel very tired and sleepy. Maybe he had been pushing himself to hard this week. Just a second ago he felt fine and awake. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush wearing off. As he neared the bathroom, sleep seemed to be trying it's best to tackle him. It looked like he wasn't going to make through a shower. He found himself wondering downstairs, and to the living room couch. A quick nap and he would crawl into bed with KP. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

* * *

His dreams were calm and relaxing. He dreamed he was with KP and his daughter walking through a field that was littered with Nacos as far as the eye could see. The sun was shinning, he had his wife and daughter, and an endless supply of food as far as the eye could see. Oh yes, this dream was heaven.

That's when it grew dark around them. Something was covering the bright sun, and a feeling of extreme cold began to surround them. The earth began to tremble, causing everything to shake. Ron pulled open to his shirt, but he didn't see a Superman uniform underneath. What was going on? The ground soon split open, and a great casm formed that separated Kim and Mim from him.

Soon the rest of the ground broke away from Ron, leaving him standing on a lone pillar of earth in the middle of a huge canyon. That's hen he saw something terrifying. A being that looked to be made of pure shadow and black liquid rose from the ground. It had talons on hat Ron thought as hands, and tentacles that sprouted from different part of its body. The only sounds it as emitting sounded closer to growls and grunts than words. That's when it looked at Ron, with nothing in it's eye sockets but pale white orbs. It reached out to grab Ron, but it arm was vaporized by a blast of energy. Ron turned to see where it came from, and saw Superman himself hovering in the skies.

Superman then flew down like a rocket, and tackled the creature! Superman was knocking the creature senseless with every echoing blow he landed sounding like a thunder clap. That's when one of the creature's wrapped itself around Superman's neck and hoisted the hero into the air. Several more then wrapped around him to restrain him, only for the Man of Steel to break his restraints. Before he could act, The creature grasped Superman in it's clawed hand, and grasped Ron in the other one. Ron was trying to break fee from the monster, but his strength was gone. Ron watched in horror as the creature shoved Superman inside its oily liquid body, and saw a white pentagon form on what Ron assumed was his chest. That's when the creature opened its jaws wide, and tossed Ron inside its mouth.

* * *

"AAAGGGGHHHH! Oh, man! What a nightmare! I'm sorry if I woke you up, KP. That nightmare was unreal. KP, are you even awake? K – P? What the hell?" Ron asked himself as he looked at his surroundings. He was floating high above Upperton with the entire city below him.

How did he get here? Sleep flying? As he looked, he saw he wasn't in his normal uniform. He was wearing something pitch black that almost looked like leather, but it felt like cloth. He turned around and saw his reflection in the window of the skyscraper he was next to.

The entire suit seemed to be one whole piece, with one silver band acting as a belt around his waist. He had silver gauntlets on his wrists and the boots really did seem like liquid metal. A blood red cape as attached to his shoulders that flowed like it was meant for royalty. The Superman symbol on his chest wasn't like anything he had seen before in his life. The pentagon looked like it was made of pure silver as well. The pentagon seemed to be two halves that didn't quite join together, while the S itself was more curved like a silver smith had made it. The way it looked seemed like it needed to be apart of a jewelry collection instead of on his chest. To his amazement, his hair was black, his eyes were blue, and no sign of his freckles. But he couldn't see the projector anywhere on him. Hat the hell was going on?

"Holy Sh-"


	5. New Look

I finally got this chapter up. This chapter is to mainly push the story forward. Life decided to make my life a roller coaster, so I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter to anything. So just enjoy.

* * *

"-it!" Ron said as he looked at his reflection.

This was unbelievable. How the hell did he end up out here in a black Superman suit that looked like something from a Tim Burton movie? As Ron thought about his original suit, he saw the black material start to shift and move. The silver faded to black like the rest of the suit, and shifted into the form of his normal blue and red suit.

"Wow." Ron said as he looked at himself again, and touched the cloth on the suit.

It felt just like his normal suit, right down to the smoothness of the S shield. He would be panicking and probably faint right about now, but he wasn't. It felt like something in the back of his head was keeping him calm and collected. He didn't know what to say or even think, but a feeling of reassurance seemed to be keeping him steady. He thought about that black suit again as he looked at his reflection, and saw his clothes shift and form back into the suit it had been earlier. Ron couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at what he saw.

He was a little uncomfortable with the style, but it was still impressive.

"Wait a minute, what am I thinking? How the hell did I get in this thing? I need to get a hold of Wade." Ron said as he began to pad the suit, instinctively looking for his buckle. "Oh, great." Ron said to himself.

Before Ron could move, he felt part of the suit move up the back of his neck. Ron froze, not knowing hat to do or how to react. He started to feel this cold liquid curl around the sides of his neck, and part of it oozing into his left ear while part of it went around the right side of his face. Soon the cold faded, and it felt like he had something plastic around his head and not something slimy. He looked back at his reflection and saw that the suit had made some sort of headset.

"No way." Ron said to himself. "Call Wade." Ron said into the mic that was in front of his face.

He soon heard the digital ringing noise, and a very sleepy Wade answer.

"Ron?" Wade asked.

"Wade? Wait, how do you know it's me?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Ron, your buckle communicator is the only one that contacts me on this frequency. Why are you calling this late, anyway?" Wade asked.

"Um, by any chance, do you know what they were working on in that lab?" Ron asked.

"Not yet. Whatever Drakken's doing, he has everything on a tight lockdown. I'm not even half way through the fire walls yet. It looks like he was expecting me to try and hack into his files." Wade said.

"Okay. You're still in the fortress, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I basically live here now."

"All right, I'll be there in a few, - AAGGHH!" Ron shouted as he covered his ears from hearing a loud scream that echoed through his head like the blast of an air horn.

"Ron? Ron, what's wrong?" Wade asked, but Ron couldn't hear.

Ron heard a loud scream that seemed to multiply, and it felt like they were echoing inside his head. Ron squinted his eyes and tried to focus on everything around him. He had to focus, and slowly the sounds became bearable. H tried to figure out where in the city they were coming from, looking all around him. That's when he noticed something with the sounds, some kind of clanking. As he paid more attention to the details, he realized the clanking was the sound you heard on fast trains. The subway!

Ron began to x-ray through the concrete street, trying to find the underground train that was carrying the cries for help. The concrete melted away to show the trains that were moving back and forth on the underground rails. He soon found the train he as looking for. It was the only one that was going faster than all the others. Before Ron could even blink, his vision started to zoom in on the train faster than he could think. Ron actually had to brace himself as his vision zoomed in. He honestly thought he was moving until he realized he was still standing still. He soon saw that his sight was zooming through the crowded cars of scared passengers until he finally could see into the lead car itself.

He saw a man was slumped over the controls, breathing like he could barley get a breath. His x-ray vision showed that his heart as barley beating; he was having a heart attack! What was worst, he had increased the throttle and the train was gaining speed. If they didn't slow down or stop, it was going to jump the tracks!

Ron's vision returned to normal, but he kept the x-ray vision active. Before Ron could think about it, he found himself diving through the concrete and flying above the tracks and the other subway trains. He was following the train that was speeding out of control as he tried to figure out how he flew down here so fast.

"_This is getting weird, even for me. What's going on?"_ Ron thought to himself.

"_Act now, think later."_ A small voice said into the back of his head.

He didn't know why, but he listened to the voice in his head and focused on the train that was speeding in front of him. Even at the faster speed he was going, he might not have enough time to get into the lead car and figure out which control stopped the train. Rufus was always the one that knew what to do with that stuff, and Ron was flying solo right now. Ron matched his speed to that of the train and started going past each of the cars, trying to push himself more and more. He knew what he was going to do, and he prayed to God it would work. Ron was soon flying past the lead car, and saw that a sharp curve was up ahead. He had to act now.

Ron then sharply veered in front of the train, hitting the front like a bug hitting a windshield. Ron gritted his teeth, and firmly planted his feet onto the tracks below. Sparks began to fly from his feet as he tried to stop the train. Ron could smell the smoke of scorched metal, and felt part of the train car sinking from the enormous pressure he as putting on it. The curve was coming fast and he couldn't tell if it was stopping or not. In a last ditch effort, he smashed his fist through the metal frame, and yanked out most of the wiring from the controls as he forced every once of his strength into stopping the train.

The sound of metal scrapping metal was almost bad enough to make Ron's ears bleed as he kept putting every once he had into stopping the train. That's when he felt the speed reducing slower, and slower. Ron didn't let up though. Pretty soon, more of the train car was pushed in as he tried to stop it. Ron gritted his teeth almost to the point of cracking them and kept his eyes closed tight as he put his strength into his goal. Soon, he felt all motion stop, and looked up. The train had stopped moving a full three meters from the curve. Ron quickly tore open the door to get to the conductor and saw that he as still alive. He quickly let out a sigh of relief as he climbed out and was greeted by many security officers.

"He's alive, but I think he might have had a heart attack. Get the paramedics down here at once." Ron told them, surprised at how responsible he sounded. What was going on with him?

That's when he noticed the crowd of people that had gathered as they looked at him. He could easily hear most of them talking about the suit he was wearing and knew he had to get out of there. Ron took flight and started flying back down the tunnel and hoped he could find the hole he had made to get in.

"_Was that Superman?"_

"_What's with the black clothes?"_

"_He looks like some kind of executioner."_

Ron blocked out all the voices he was hearing as he flew through the hole he made and began flying to the one place he wanted to be the most. Home.

_

* * *

"I'm telling you Kim, he sounded like he was worried about something. Before he could say anything else, I heard him scream and the transmission ended." Wade told Kim._

"That is weird, Wade. I thought I heard Ron coming home last night, but I didn't see anyone when I went to feed Mim. The only thing I found was one of his capes." Kim said.

"_Was there anything unusual about it?"_ Wade asked.

"Yeah, it looked like it had been through an oil slick." Kim told him.

"_All right. I put something in the closet in your room. Put the cape in there, and it'll be sent to me."_ Wade said.

Kim walked to her clothes hamper, and opened the one that was meant for Ron's Superman uniforms. She grabbed the cape by a clean edge with only two fingers, and walked to her closet. She had been in there hundreds of times, and she didn't recall anything other than clothes, shoes, and walls being in there. The same sight that was greeting her as she walked in to it.

"Wade, I don't see anything." Kim said.

"_Oops. Give me a second."_ Wade said.

In a few moments, part of the wall slip open to reveal what looked like a microwave without buttons, and blue glass in the window portion.

"How long has that been there?" Kim asked her long time friend.

"_Since the house was built."_ Wade said.

"Can you at least tell me how a microwave is supposed to send you Ron's cape?" Kim asked him.

"_It's a matter transporter, designed to teleport anything from point A to point B. Or in this case, your house to the Fortress."_ Wade said.

"Okay. I'm sticking it in the microwave now." Kim said as she shoved the red cape into the machine.

As soon as the door closed, the inside of the machine began to glow a faint blue. Within seconds, there was a flash of blue light that temporarily blinded Kim. When her eyes regained their sight, she saw that the cape was gone.

"Wade, you fried Ron's cape?" Kim asked him.

"_Nope. I got it in a stasis field at the Fortress. I'll take a look at the crud on it after the quarantine process is finished."_ Wade told her.

"Thanks Wade." Kim said as she cut off the Kimmunicator.

As Kim turned the closet light out and made her way to the bedroom, she let out a slight scream when she saw the figure in black standing in the bedroom. It took her a minute to fully realize who the figure was.

"Ron?" she asked as she saw the silver and black suit he wore.

"Kim, I think something weird might have happened to me." Ron said as the suit shifted its form into a set of his pajamas, and his face and hair returned to normal.

* * *

"I can't believe this. All this research; gone. All of this destruction because of a jealous ex-girlfriend." Drakken said to himself.

"Technically, sir, you two never officially dated." Drakken's new assistant said as the walked through the damaged lab.

"Did I ask you, Happerson?" Drakken grumbled.

"Sorry, sir." The assistant said.

"Have we found out anything on Parker's condition?"

"He's in critical, but stable, condition right now sir."

"What about Brock? On word on where he is?"

"Um, we do have word that he's being detained by security personal at the moment. They said they caught him with test tubes and trying to flee the premises." Happerson said.

"Why that rotten thief. Keep the test tubes he had secured, and I want to speak to him at once!" Drakken said as he stormed out of the wrecked room.

* * *

"I can't believe this. You said you woke up and just found this thing on you?" Wade asked as he examined the suit with a microscope headset.

"Didn't I just tell you that for the billionth time?" Ron asked Wade as Kim watched and held her squirming daughter close. If Kim didn't know better, she'd swear that Mim was trying to get a look at her father.

"Wade, what is it?" Kim asked the young genius.

"It's incredible is what it is. I've never seen anything like it. It actually changes to whatever clothes you want?" Wade asked him.

"So far, I think." Ron said.

"Incredible. I'm going to need a sample of it thought. These things can only zoom to a certain level." Wade said as he removed the goggles and set them on a near by counter top.

Wade then grabbed a pair of scissors and clamps as he moved back toward Ron. Wade grasped part of a sleeve and raised it off Ron's skin. As soon as the scissors began to cut, part of the suit grabbed Wade's wrist! Ron snatched the scissors from Wade's hand and hurled them across the fortress.

"What are you doing? That hurts!" Ron growled the young man, causing him and Kim to look at him strangely as Mim began to cry. "I-I'm sorry, Wade. I actually felt that, and it hurt. It's like some other part of my head took over for a second." Ron said with a confused look on his face.

"Felt it? Ron, if I'm going to find out anything at all, I'm going to need a sample." Wade told him.

"Right, sure." Ron said.

Ron lifted part of the sleeve and used his heat vision to cut off part of the suit, grimacing while he did it. AS soon as Ron dropped the fabric in the sample tray, it seemed to melt back into an oily liquid. Wade took it to the console and started tests with it right away. Kim cautiously walked toward her husband.

"Ron, are you okay? I mean, does it hurt when it changes?" Kim asked him.

"No, it doesn't. It tickles a little bit. KP, this is some weird stuff. I mean all my powers have been amped up and I don't need the projector to disguise myself." Ron said.

"You do know this has me a little freaked, right?" Kim asked as she looked at the silver Superman design that was on his chest.

"I am too, Kim. I didn't plan on this thing." Ron said as he held her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "How long until we know anything?" Ron asked him.

"I can already tell you two things that make this thing incredible. I've already found bits and pieces of what might be my hologram projector." Wade said.

"Say what?" Kim asked him.

"I'm not lying. It looks like it absorbed the projector. That would explain why you've got black hair, it's acting as its own projector."

"That explains one thing. Now if we could find out where it – what's that thing?" Ron asked and began walking to the other side of the console.

What looked to be a stainless steel container was sitting on a pedestal that was decked out with knobs, switches, and data displays. The container itself had solid black printing on it, but the one thing that stood out was the large bio hazard symbol on it. As Ron tried to touch it, he felt a slight shock in his fingertips as a blue energy shield briefly appeared.

"Careful with that. Global Justice sent it here. They were having a hard time containing the stuff, so they sent it here. I've got it in a stasis field." Wade told them as he walked over and checked the readings of the container.

"But what is it, Wade?" Kim asked as she looked at the strange container.

"If you really want to know, it's what's left of Syntho Drone 901." Wade said.

"Eric?" Kim asked as she walked to the container, and could have sworn it moved as she got close to it.

"Why would GJ send you that bucket of slime?" Ron asked him.

"Well, Syntho Drone 901 was the most sophisticated robot Drakken had made, besides the BB's. GJ and I thought that the goo was mainly their power source and all the robot stuff was in the shells that held the goo." Wade said.

"Weren't they?" Ron asked.

"The older models, yes. Like I said, 901 was different. The robotics, the circuitry, just about everything is in the syntho goo." Wade told them.

"Which means Eric's still alive." Kim said as she glared at the container, remembering how that thing had made a fool out of her. How it had almost cost her the most important friendship she had and caused her to plunge head first into that trap without even thinking. "So when do you fry it?" Kim asked him.

"Fry it? Kim, weren't you listening? That goo is still active! The reason GJ sent it here was so I could contain it. 901 kept trying to escape from GJ headquarters, but I can contain and study it here." Wade told her.

"In other words, you don't know how to shut him down." Kim said.

"Well, that too." Wade said.

"Since we're on the subject on goo, how long until you find out something about this suit?" Ron asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. The computer's already getting data on this faster than I thought. But from judging where you were before you went to sleep, this might have come from Drakken's lab." Wade said.

"That figures. He turns over a new leaf, and he still tries to make something to take over the world." Kim said as she held Mim in her other arm.

Ron didn't know what was happening to him, but he felt something in the back of his head. He couldn't hear any voice or anything, but he felt compelled to try and say something.

"Amp it down, KP. We don't know how deep Drakken had his fingers in this one. Who knows? Maybe we can use it as an advantage the next time someone tries to take over the world." Ron said, not even sure if it as him that just spoke those words.

"Ron, this came from a place Drakken runs. That alone says two hundred miles of bad road." Kim told him.

"I know, I know. But while Wade learns more about this, we can make sure that we find out what this thing can do and make sure Drakken can't use it." Ron told her. What was going on inside his head?

"Ron, what's going on inside your head? This isn't like that stupid muscle ring you took from Hench Co., this is serious!" Kim told him.

"Yeah, but we don't know what would happen to me if we just rip this thing off. You saw how I reacted when Wade tried to cut a piece of it off. I can feel what the suit feels, Kim. What if taking it off kills me or leaves me in a coma or something?" Ron asked her. He shook his head a little bit to try and get his thinking straight. That seemed to be both him and whatever he felt in the back of his head that time.

Whoever said it, it seemed to have finally struck a cord with Kim. What if taking off the suit did kill Ron? Super powers or not, he was still mortal. Kim remembered how hopeless and horrible she had felt when she thought Ron had died some time ago. She shuddered at the even remote thought of her loosing him again. She never wanted to feel like that ever again. She took in a deep breath and let it out in a slow sigh.

"As soon as he finds a way to get that thing off of you, you get rid of it. Do you hear me Ronald Dean Stoppable?" Kim asked him.

"As clear as crystal." Ron said. _"I hate it when she uses my whole name."_ Ron thought.

"_Excellent."_ A small voice whispered, but Ron couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Ron, are you okay?" Kim asked him.

"Y-yeah. I-I just need some sleep. How about we all just head home?" Ron asked as he picked up Kim and their child, and flew out through the entrance.

If Wade had been looking at the container that held the remains of 901, he would have seen it shake a tiny bit as Kim and Ron left. If he were near it, he could have sworn he heard a garbled voice whisper the name

"Kim."


	6. Mood Swings

I've got a little more written to this one. I've got a lot to do this Christmas, so I thought I should hurry and get this chapter posted while I still remembered. Happy Holidays everyone! And Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**

**Two Weeks Later.**

"Mr. Brock, you have been here for days now. You can barley stay awake, and you've told me everything I've wanted to hear except a few things. Like mainly, why weren't you going to tell me the side effects of your miracle cure?" Drakken asked as he paced about the darkened room. The only light came from an overhead lamp who's light was focused on a bruised and bleeding Doctor Edward Brock.

"D-didn't think – they were important." Brock said.

"Not important? That's strange since all my other scientists have gone over your notes, and analyzed your samples. Imagine my surprise when I found out your cure isn't just alive, but it actually merges itself with their host. Literally gets into their minds. Why didn't you tell me that part?" Drakken asked him.

"P-parker wanted to, I didn't." Brock moaned.

"Why?" Drakken asked again.

"Wanted – wanted the money." Brock said.

"A man after my own heart. I've also noticed two other things about your cure. One, is that the physical attributes of the host becomes increased ten fold. I can see why you'd want the money there. But the other thing I happened to notice was that you had three samples left. You had two on you, but the third one wasn't found. Where's the third sample?" Drakken asked him.

"I-I don't know. It must have broken during the fight. S-sample is – dangerous." Brock said as he passed out from exhaustion.

"BROCK! WHERE'S THAT SAMPLE?!" Drakken demanded as a guard behind him backhanded the unconscious Brock. "That's the third time he's lost it. You're crews have searched the entire lab and haven't found any trace of that sample?" Drakken asked his assistant.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Drakken. We haven't found anything about it at all." Happerson said as he followed Drakken out of the room and into the window filled corridor that would lead to Drakken's office.

"One thing we know for sure is that the test tube had been destroyed during the attack. That means it could anywhere. DNAmy doesn't have it on her. And even if it was on her, we would have seen signs of the bonding process by now. So it could be in the sewer for all we know." Drakken said as he entered his large office and sat at his desk. "Coco Moo, cold." Drakken said as his desk whirred, and a glass of cold chocolate milk rose from a small square hole.

"There's also a chance that it could still be in the wreckage, sir. I'm sure we'll find it soon." Happerson said as Drakken picked up a newspaper for the first time in almost three weeks.

He had been so concentrated with pumping Brock for information that he lost track of the real world. He took a swig of the cold refreshing beverage as he looked at the paper. As soon as he saw the headline, the chocolate milk that was in his mouth soon decorated the large glass window pane beside him.

"Happerson, I think we've already found it." Drakken growled as he placed the paper on the desk and showed it to the new assistant.

"_SUPERMAN'S SUPER CHANGE! HERO OR EXECUTINUER?"_

The photo on the page was Ron in his black suit, and holding up a 1997 Lamborghini and smashing it against the pavement while two crooks ran from him.

"Find out how long he's been in that thing, and tell me if he's been doing anything out of character. I don't care if it's even him farting in public, tell me what's going on with him. I want constant surveillance of Superman 24/8." Drakken said.

"Don't you mean 24/7, sir?" Happerson asked him.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Drakken shouted, causing the young man to run for his life.

* * *

The evening air was carrying a slight breeze as people gathered for the opening of Josh Mankey's very first gallery opening. Not only were Josh's old friends from Middleton High School were there, but Upperton's renowned art critic's were there as well. And covering the event of course were the two rising star's of the Upperton Chronicle, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Stoppable.

Ron was wearing a black suit and tie with his hair slick back while Kim wore a red dress that went to her ankles. It had one slit on the right side that almost went to the top of her thigh, with a low cut V neckline that revealed almost too much cleavage, and left her backside exposed. It was hard to believe that Kim Possible had been pregnant at all only a few short months ago.

"You do know you're getting looks from everyone in the room, right?" Ron asked his wife as they looked at the different paintings and photos.

"Leave it to Monique to design a killer dress. She's going to be a big success in Los Angeles." Kim whispered back.

"Well, look what the wind blew in. Kim, I think a piece of garbage might have got caught on your arm. Wait, that's Ron! Been bashing any zombies lately?" a very smooth looking Felix Renn said as he drove his latest wheel chair up to the couple.

"Felix! It's good to see you, man. How's the video game business?" Ron asked him.

"I've helped invent two state of the art game systems and have made games almost look like they were real film footage. How do you think?" Felix asked with a proud grin.

"Good to see you, Felix. Did you bring a date along?" Kim asked him.

"Nope, I couldn't find one. So I had to bring the wife." Felix said.

"Wife? You got married?" Kim asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did. We got married four months ago in Vegas when we launched Fantasy Realm and Borg Wars." Felix said.

"Well, don't hide her from us. Who did you trick into tying the knot with you?" Ron asked.

"That would be me. Hi K." a very familiar brunette said as she tood by Felix and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"B-Bonnie?" Kim asked, amazed at what she saw.

"Bon-Bon?" Ron asked as both Kim and Ron fell slack jawed.

The reason they were in disbelief wasn't the fact that Bonnie had gotten married to Felix, or the revealing violet dress she wore. It was the fact that while the rest of her looked as fit as she ever was, her abdomen was protruding from the rest of her.

"Wait a minute. You married Bonnie, and knocked her up?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yup. This little bundle here is the reason we decided to tie the knot." Felix said as he patted his wife's stomach.

"Well, this little bundle is also going to make sure you're helping with the diapers no matter what." Bonnie said as she ran her hand over her stomach.

"Um, wow! Congratulations." Kim said with a half smile.

"Kim, could you help me find Tara?" Bonnie asked the red head.

"Sure." Kim said as she kissed Ron on the cheek and went walking with her former rival.

"Wow. You're going to be a dad. But I thought?" Ron asked as he glanced down to signal what he was talking about.

"Yeah, so did she. Imagine how I felt when I told her the accident I was in only crippled my legs and not everything else." Felix said with a grin as they walked over to the buffet table.

"Well, Bonnie's current condition is proof of that." Ron joked.

* * *

"I don't mean to sound rude, but,"

"I know, you never imagined seeing me and Felix getting married." Bonnie said.

"Is it that noticeable?" Kim asked.

"Kim, the day Superman saved me at graduation sort of set an alarm off in my head. Kim, I almost died that day. I started looking at things differently. Felix and I were going to the same college and we became friends. Then, well, you can tell what we did later." Bonnie said with a smile.

"So how far along are you?" Kim asked her.

"Seven months, and I think she's going to be a cheerleader like her mother." Bonnie said, causing both women to laugh.

"So you already know it's going to be a girl?" Kim asked her.

"No, but I have a good feeling." Bonnie said.

Kim focused her x-ray vision and saw that Bonnie's little cheerleader would have to go out for the football team instead.

"Well, as long as it's healthy, right?" Kim asked.

"Right." Bonnie said.

* * *

"Hey, nice to see you made it Ron." Josh said as he shook Ron's hand.

"Well, I had to make sure someone gave this a decent review." Ron joked.

"Nice suit. Where did you get it?" Josh asked him.

"Oh, I had it laying around." Ron said.

"Let me ask you, where did you get the idea for the new threads?" Josh asked him.

"Oh, that. Um, it's a new suit Wade made. So I'm just, you know, field testing it." Ron said.

"Maybe I should get him to make me one of those. I swear that Tara drools over those pictures of you in that suit." Josh said.

"I hope not. The last thing I need is a jealous KP." Ron said.

"Hey Ron, who's that guy?" Josh asked and signaled toward the front entrance of the gallery.

A tall figure wearing a large hooded coat had just walked into the door and simply stood there. The hood was draped over his head that hid the upper part of his face, and the shadow cast by the hood hid the rest of it.

"I'm sorry, sir. This a coat and tie event." An middle aged man said as he walked toward the man.

Ron jerked his head back to the tall man when he heard the middle aged man groan and collapse. The tall man began to walk toward the center of the room, and Ron could see that this guy was very tall, and broader than the Frankenstein monster himself. When the man removed his jacket, he revealed that he was wearing a thick coat of heavy set chain mail, with elaborate decorative armor of silver and gold that protected his chest, shoulders, mid-section, thighs, and a pair of armored boots. His forearms were incased in massive gold gauntlets that had numerous slits in them. His head and face was in a massive Iron helmet with the same decorative design that seemed to be European. The crowd stopped and starred at the new intruder as he glared at everyone, his breathing sounding like Darth Vader as he kept taking deep breaths inside his helmet.

"Who is this guy?" Felix asked Josh.

"I don't have a clue." Josh said.

"**By the order of the Emperor, no one leaves. I am the Monarch, and by the Emperor, no one leaves until his highness has been freed.**" He said in a very baritone voice.

"Okay, joke's over. Which one of you guys set this up?" Felix asked as he began to roll toward the large man.

That's when the monster behemoth kicked Felix in his chest, sending him flying backwards in his chair until he hit the wall. People were already trying to see if he was all right when several blades hit the wall, coming to close to cutting off several noses and faces.

"**Until his highness has been freed from his dungeon cell, no one shall leave.**" The man said.

"You filthy scum bucket!" Bonnie said to the armored man with as much venom as she could muster.

The large man stomped over to Bonnie, every step coming close to shaking the building, and grabbed the young woman b the throat. HE lifted her into the air as he balled his left fist, and several more sharpened spikes extended from the slits in his gauntlet.

"**To show loyalty to his majesty, maybe I should make an example of you.**" The man growled.

"No! I-I'm pregnant." Bonnie said, fearing for the life she carried.

"**No one is born innocent.**" He growled as he began to lift the daggers.

"You know what I hate about times like these?" Josh asked Ron as he began to undo his shirt while the stood in the back.

"What's that?" Ron growled as he balled his fist tightly, and his black suit began to turn into silver gauntlets and change his hair to black.

"That this was supposed to be our day off." Josh said and disappeared in a blur to change while Ron's suit wrapped itself around his body and became skin tight, and a silver Superman shield rose from his chest.

* * *

"Hey buddy, why don't you pick on someone your own – size?" Josh asked in his Flash uniform, and noticed how much larger this crazy armored man was. "So give me a minute, and I'll go find someone." Flash said with a half smile. _"Where are you, Ron?" _Josh mentally asked himself.

"**The Emperor has given the signal. We will do battle.**" The man said as he dropped Bonnie and another set of spikes appeared on the other gauntlet.

"And how many voices are rattling around in your head at the same time?" Josh asked.

The man let the spikes fly, trying to impale the Flash with one of them. The Flash used his speed to dodge the flying weapons, but realized that there were still people behind him. Everything slowed to a crawl as Flash began to run to catch up to the deadly pieces of metal, hoping he could somehow knock them out of the air. He slapped three of the flying weapons to the ground, but found that they were razor sharp as he felt his palms slice open. Even if he didn't hurt himself, there were too many!

That's when a dark blur ran past Josh at a speed faster than his own and was able to grab every single flying dagger before Josh could blink. Josh stopped in mid step, and saw Ron in his black uniform and holding every single dagger in between his fingers.

"Nice moves." Flash said.

"Let's just hurry up and take this freak of nature down." Superman said as he dropped the daggers. "By the way, heads up." Ron said.

Flash turned in time to see the monster of a man running toward them at full speed. Everyone scattered away from the man as he tripped over Flash's extended foot and caused him to crash face first and into a wall that had some of Josh's paintings.

"The bigger they are, the harder they faAAAGGHH!!" Flash screamed as another set of daggers flew by him, one or two slashing into his side.

Ron heard Tara screaming as he saw Josh fall to the ground, clutching his side. Ron's eyes narrowed as he glared at the armored man and tried to rush him. The Monarch saw Ron coming, and bashed him against a pillar. Using this small amount of time, Kim grabbed one of the brass poles that held up the velvet ropes, jumped, and bashed the armored man in the back of the head loud enough for the echoing clang to sound like a bell.

As the armored man grasped his head in his hands, Ron regained his second breath, ran up behind the man, and hit the armored man in the base of the spine with his middle finger protruding outward from his fist. The armored man groaned in pain as he felt Ron's punch through his heavy armor.

"You sick bastard!" Ron said as he turned the man around and punched him in the stomach, and executed a crane style high kick to the man's covered face that caused him to flip backwards and hit another wall.

The man stumbled to his feet, making Ron growl a little from his throat. As Ron walked toward the Monarch, he dug his fingers into another near by pillar. In one swift move, Ron yanked the pillar from its foundation and bashed Monarch across the face with it! Monarch was laying on the ground, semi-conscious. Superman threw down the shattered pillar and pounced on top of Monarch and began to mercilessly pounding against his helmet, each blow sounding like a bell being hammered on. In his rage, Superman ripped the helmet in two, exposing the man's scared face and began to pound on him again. Each blow was shattering the man's nose, check bones, and his jaws. If he kept this up, the man's face wouldn't be nothing more than blood and bone.

"Superman. SUPERMAN, HE'S DOWN!" Kim shouted to her husband, making him look up with a glare that would have made the devil a born again Christian.

"Superman, don't you think you're going a little overboard?" Flash asked him.

"Overboard? OVERBOARD? THIS BASTARD THREATENED A PREGNANT WOMAN! HE BASICALLY SAID HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT MUDERING A BABY BEFORE IT'S EVEN BORN, **AND YOU THINK I'M GOING OVERBOARD?! HOW DARE YOU?!?!**" Superman roared, causing the glass in the gallery to rattle.

He saw everyone looking at him, backing away from him. He didn't even know he was back on his feet. When he saw the fear in everyone's eyes, his normal mind began to come back into control. Ron was pinching the bridge of his nose like he had a massive headache as his common sense began to regain its control.

"Christ, what's wrong with me? I-Is Mr. R-Renn all right?" Superman asked.

"He's shaken, but he'll be fine." Kim said, looking at her husband with an uneasy gaze.

"Good. Flash, you're losing blood fast. We need to get you to a doctor." Superman said as he noticed how bad The Flash's wound was.

"Hey, give me an aspirin and I'll be fine." Flash joked.

"No, you're going to the doctor now." Superman said as he picked up the Flash and flew him toward the hospital faster than the human eye could follow.

"I'll call the police to pick up Don Quixote here." Kim said as she walked to the back of the gallery.

"_What's up, Kim?"_ Wade asked.

"Wade, I need you to send an ambulance and the cops to Josh's Art Gallery. Maybe even the S.W.A.T. team." Kim told him.

"_Everything all right?"_ Wade asked her.

"No, we had a major party crasher. Also, have you found out anything about the ooze?" Kim asked him.

"_Well, I finally hacked Drakk Co.'s computer files about the suit, but they're password protected. I'm running a password cracker now." _Wade told her.

"Good. I don't know about you Wade, but I've got this feeling that the suit is two-hundred miles of bad road." Kim said.

* * *

"OW! Easy, doc!" Josh said as he laid on a padded hospital bed while a certain red headed doctor stitched his wound closed.

"This is a deep wound, Josh. Any deeper, and you'd probably be in the OR right now." Mrs. Dr. Possible said. "Mybe I should start charging extra for superheroes." Mrs. Dr. P joked.

"Not with what I make. Did Kim tell you what happened?" Josh asked her.

"Not too long ago." She said.

"I've never seen Ron so angry liked that. Not even in High School, or when I was that Fusion guy." Josh said.

"There's a reason behind that." Kim said as she and Tara walked in.

"How is he?" Tara asked.

"I think he should lay off at making dangerous psychopaths angry. A few weeks rest, and the stitches should be ready to come out." Mrs. Dr. Possible said.

"That's nice to know. What's the story behind Ron getting mad like that?" Josh asked Kim.

"Well, I imagine he was mad because the psycho didn't care about killing Bonnie's baby. He takes stuff like that personally." Kim told them.

"Who doesn't?" Josh asked as he slowly began to put his Flash uniform back on.

"Not like this. Two years ago, when he first became Superman, Ron had let a little bit of it go to his head. One day, there was a rock slide and Ron went to stop it. Well, there was an SUV with a family of four inside that had gotten trapped. It was pretty banged up when Ron got to it. He was able to get three of the passengers out, but the fourth died. It was a little seven year old girl." Kim told them.

"Oh, my God." Tara said.

"Ron didn't take it well. When Wade found him through his tracking chip, he was in the North Pole. He had been there so long that he was covered in ice. For weeks, Ron didn't leave his dorm room. He didn't go on missions, he wouldn't talk for a while, and kept saying that he wasn't Superman. Finally, one of his friends was able to talk him out of his funk. But ever since then, he's dead serious when it comes to saving people in time." Kim told them.

"That explains a lot, but it doesn't explain why he went ballistic." Josh said.

"I know. To tell you the truth, I'm scared to death." Kim said as she looked down. Why would Ron change so suddenly like that?

* * *

"_**JUSTICE LEAGUE" CRASHES PARTY CRASHER!**_

"Remind me to kick Helena for running that headline." Ron said as he read the headline to the morning edition of the Chronicle.

"Sorry I haven't been by to visit so much. Being a father and a hero isn't easy. Oh, you don't like the new suit? Sorry about that." Ron said and closed his eyes.

In a few moments, the suit shifted, and took on the form of his normal Superman suit.

"That better? Good. You know, I'm still keeping that promise I made. I've almost died a few times now, but I'm keeping it. You've seen the new costume, but I didn't think of it. To tell you the truth, I don't even how I got it. I thought it was good at first, with the boost to my powers. But now it's creeping me out. I swear, I keep hearing something in the back of my head. My mood changes, I get rougher with each crook. I mean the guy who I stopped yesterday? I know he deserved the beating of a lifetime, but what I did? I can't believe it.

I can't even believe I went off on Josh. I know the paper made it look like I was giving the guy his just deserts, but I shouldn't have done that. What am I going to do? I don't what's wrong with me. I'm seriously scared here. I mean, if my temper keeps going off like that. What happens when it goes loose on Kim? Or my daughter? God, I could never forgive myself if I hurt either of them. I'm going crazy, and I don't know why. I just hope I don't let anyone down like I let you down. I know you had faith in me, and I'm going need that again to get me through this. It was nice talking to you again. I hope we can do this again sometime soon." Ron said.

He kneeled down, and placed the rose he had been holding on the ground and placed a gentle kiss on the large stone before he flew off into the sky.

"Good night, Laura." Ron said with another glance and flew back towards Upperton.

The stone he had kissed was a tombstone that read

**Laura Shuster**

**1999-2006**

**Daughter of Joe Shuster and Lana Siegel**

"**She was loved, and will be missed."**

It was the tombstone was the tombstone of the little girl Ron had failed to rescue two years ago. He came here to try and figure things out, or talk sense into himself. Every time he came there, he brought a single rose for her. Right now, the talk helped little. Even as he flew back home, he still felt the voice calming him down, and making sure he didn't find out the real truth of his mood swings. The organism just needed to keep him calm and unaware for a little longer, and then it would have control.


	7. Rage Against the Ooze

I've finally got this chapter written. Now, I may not post for a while because I'm working on the next chapter to Eastbound and Down and the chapters to a few other stories. So for now, just sit back and realx and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The loud thud echoed across the vast fortress like a massive thunder clap, sounding throughout the entire complex. The large stack of steel and titanium plates sat on the floor as the three scientists examined at what had happened. Many questions raced through each of their heads as they looked at the massive stack of metal, until they saw the gleaming metal endoskeleton walk out from behind the stack.

"How much was that stack?" Dr. James Possible asked.

"That stack alone was over 800 tons. The gyros were fixing to give out and probably would have been completely destroyed if it hadn't let go." Dr. Vivian Porter said as she examined the exterior and accessed its diagnostics through a port in its skull.

"It's not as strong as Superman, but its close." Wade said as he typed up all the data on one of the large monitors.

"So we have state of the art telescopic optics, along with built in heat lasers. We also have hidden boosters in the feet and back to allow lift and flight. And it looks like we can check off the gyros for the added strength. This new alloy we've been experimenting with is virtually indestructible, so that should help when we add the epidermis." Dr. Possible said as he went over his notes.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. What about my voice, though? He's going to have to talk every now and then." Superman said as he examined the robot in front of him.

"It has a digital voice recorder, and can replicate the voice of almost anyone it hears." Dr. Porter said with pride.

"Plus, I have a pretty good ear." The robot said in Superman's voice, thanks to Dr. Porter.

"Okay, that was a little weird." Superman said with a smirk. "So when do you add the skin to it?" Ron asked them.

"That's still going to take awhile. We're experimenting with some new silicones to try and make it as invincible as the armored skeleton, but we're coming up short." Dr. Possible said.

"What's wrong with just putting on something that just looks and feels like skin?" Superman asked them.

"Because when this thing gets into a fire fight or something major, it would rip off. The last thing you'd want is this thing looking like it came straight out of a Terminator movie." Dr. Porter said.

Superman/Ron was about to say something, but kept his mouth shut when Wade gave him a look that plainly said 'sit down and shut up.' Ron walked around the machine, taking a god look at the soon to be cybernetic replica. As he walked, he found himself near the container that held Eric's remains. The canister vibrated a little bit while a small voice tried to say something. The suit grew curious at what it heard. From being attached to Ron, it knew as much as he did. It grew curious at this living substance. Could it b e possible that it was a living organism like him? Or maybe it was something completely different? It soon began to subdue Ron's mind, making him drift somewhat into unconsciousness while part of the suit at the back began to stretch to try and observe the ooze. The closer it came to the canister, the more it could hear the voice that came from it. IT soon found itself a safe distance from the force field, and could now hear the voice inside the metal container.

"_Let it me out. Please, let me out.** LET ME OUT!**"_ the voice gurgled from its titanium prison.

Curiosity was getting the better of it. It needed to know if there was another being like him. Slowly, the outstretched mass of ooze was coming closer to the keypad. Just a few set of numbers. . .

"Superman?" Mr. Dr. P asked, causing Ron to wake from his stupor and causing the creature to reform itself.

"Wha? What?" Superman asked as he shook his head.

"I was asking what you thought about the prototype so far." Dr. Possible said.

"Oh. It's great, Dr. Possible. Extremely Badical." Superman said.

Wade nudged an elbow into Superman's ribs while Dr. Possible grew a little wide eyed at Ron letting his disguise slip. Dr. Porter had an excellent memory, and the last thing they needed was someone else finding out about Ron's secret identity.

"Badical? Dr. Possible, doesn't your daughter's husband say that?" Dr. Porter asked as she ran a few more system checks.

"Yes, he does. I must have picked it up." Superman said, silently letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well, everything's still in working order. Let's go ahead and remove the power source." Dr. Porter said as she unhooked her laptop from the robot's head, and retrieved a silver container.

"So what does this thing run on? AA's or Unleaded?" Superman joked.

"Surprisingly, we didn't have to look far." Dr. Possible said as Dr. Porter placed the container below a circle shape on the robot's chest.

As soon as Dr. Possible opened the circle compartment, a green slimy liquid began to poor into the silver container. It had a slight neon hue to it, and was flowing out in one mass that didn't even drip. And Ron had seen this before, up close and personal.

"That isn't what I think it is, is it?" Superman asked them.

"It's syntho goo. Apparently, old Drew had some left at one of his old lairs. We were able to get some, and found that it makes a good recyclable fuel source." Dr. Possible said as Dr. Porter sealed the container closed with a loud hiss.

"Wade, please tell me that green crud isn't like," Superman whispered to his young friend as he pointed a thumb to the container that was protected by the force field.

"No, it isn't. What they've got is just regular Syntho goo, nothing Fancy like Eric was. It's harmless." Wade said.

"You better be right." Ron growled, and felt a slight light headedness again.

"I think we're done for the day, Superman. It looks like we can all head home." Dr. Possible said.

"Um, guys? That weird tunnel car we take always makes me sick." Dr. Porter said.

When Wade had moved in, he was able to get the Fortress to create a system similar to the vacuum powered tubes at banks to get him from the Fortress to Middleton if he needed to return for any reason. And lately, the speed of the ride made Dr. Porter feel like she ate the Mucho Grande Spicey Naco and had gone on the Spleen Crusher right afterward.

"If it bothers you that much, I can give you a lift back." Superman said with a goofy grin.

"Really? Thanks! James, could you take my laptop back to the lab?" Dr. Porter asked as she handed her computer to Dr. Possible.

"Sure. Be careful." James said as he took the computer. As soon as he did, Superman lifted the young robotics expert into his arms and flew out through a hidden hatch in the roof. "Do ou want to come with me, Wade? I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind seeing you for dinner again." James asked.

"That's okay. They actually told me not to come home so mom can take a rest from all that cooking. Thanks again, Dr. Possible." Wade said.

Wade sat back at his terminal as Dr. Possible left, and went back to work on his global monitoring. You never knew when some baddy might try something. But with Ron's temper tantrums lately, maybe it'd be a good idea to send Kim on them. It wasn't all the time, but Ron had been getting rougher and a little more violent with each criminal he caught. Something had to be going on.

That's when he heard one of his other programs ping. Wade took a look and saw that it was his password hacker; it finally got through the firewalls of Drakk Co.'s mainframe. Wade called up the information and immediately began to look for anything about the suit. So far, nothing caught Wade's attention. Everything looked clean cut and dry, no ifs, ands, or buts. That's when he noticed something. It was hidden well, buried underneath a bunch of other files. Wait made Wade took notice was the title of the file. 'Project: Venom.'

Wade opened the file and immediately began reading. It had everything about the suit. He read and observed everything from Doctor Parker and Brock's notes, to the security footage from the lab. Hen he finally saw the lab footage from when the rodent attacked, he hit the call button to Kim and Ron's Communicator's. This was bad.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift home. I can't believe we've traveled so far already." Dr. Porter said as she saw the view.

"Well, it would be rude of me not to help out an amazingly attractive woman in distress." Superman said with a goofy grin.

"Are you hitting on me, Superman?" Dr. Porter asked him.

"Maybe, just a little bit." Superman said.

"Keep it up Mr. Superhero." Dr. Porter said and tightened her hold on the Man of Steel.

As they flew along their course, Ron heard the distinct beeping of his communicator going off. He just let a small groan emit from his throat as they continued to fly.

"Shouldn't you get that?" Dr. Porter asked.

"It's probably nothing. Probably something the police can handle by themselves." Superman said as he flew onward, coming onto Middleton.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah. That's what it is most of the time. I don't go in unless it's something major." Superman told her as he began to land in front of her apartment building.

"Thank you very much. You know, I haven't been around a real guy for a while. Would you like to come up for a minute or few?" Dr. Porter asked him.

"For a drink I suppose?" Superman asked her as he saw her put on her best 'Come Hither' look.

"Who said anything about drinks?" Dr. Porter asked as a mischievous look appeared on her face, causing Superman to raise his eyebrows.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to seduce me." Superman said jokingly as he took a few steps toward the young woman.

"Is it succeeding?" she asked seductively as she pressed herself against the hero, causing him to moan in pleasure. "You sure that call wasn't important?" she asked him.

"What call?" Superman asked with a smile.

"_Thanks, KP. I really do love you."_

"_I love you too, Ron."_

"_KIM!!!!!"_ his entire brain screamed.

Superman put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and looked down. Ron's common sense was finally taking control, shaking off whatever had been acting him to act so smug. It was so weird to him. It was like he was in the backseat of his own brain while something else took control. Something cold, and not at all like him.

"Are you okay, Superman?" Dr. Porter asked him.

That's when Ron realized what was about to happen, and he had to make up something to get him out of there fast. He had had enough of this crap. Kim as his wife, and the only girl for him! He wasn't about to screw that up, no matter what!

"It's this loud sound. It- I think it's some kind of homing device. I better check it out. Better safe than sorry." Superman said to her.

"Okay. Thanks for the lift." She said with a smirk and walked into her building, knowing she had missed her chance with him.

Superman gave a small smile, a salute with to fingers, and fly into the night sky. He needed to get far away from her and quick!

"_You Moron! What do you think you're doing?"_ something in the back of his mind.

"I'm doing what's right." Ron said to himself.

"_You lunatic, get back there!"_ the voice said.

"No." Ron said firmly to himself.

"_You have to be out of your mind, you moronic idiot. She's crazy about you!"_ the voice screamed at him.

"I have Kim." Ron said to himself.

"_But did you see the body on her?"_

"SHUT UP! Why the hell am I thinking all this?" Ron asked himself.

Ron thought hard, and felt the cold ooze form around his face to make the communicator, and immediately contacted Wade.

"_It's about time you answered! What took you so long?" _Wade asked him.

"I had to unload some baggage. What do you got for me Wade?" Ron asked his friend.

"_I need you to get back to the fortress now. I've already got Kim on the way here, and I need you here to. I've finally got something on the suit."_ Wade told him.

"I'm on my way." Ron said and cut the transmission. "The sooner I get this crap off of me, the better." Ron said to himself.

"_Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen anytime soon."_ The voice said. But it was different that time. It was more cold and emotionless, almost threatening. Whatever it was, it scared Ron.

* * *

Wade didn't wait long until he felt a strong breeze behind himself, and heard someone walking behind him.

"What do you have Wade?" Kim asked as she rushed to his side.

"Take a look at the center monitor." Wade said as he called up all the data he downloaded from Drakk Co.'s computer systems.

"What am I looking at?" Kim asked him.

"Something very advanced and very much like Frankenstein." Wade told her.

"Say what?" Kim asked him.

"The suit Kim. The thing that Ron has on." Wade started.

"What about it?" Ron asked as he landed next to his wife.

"Okay, I'm going to try and explain this in a way you'll understand. Drakken hired two scientists that were working on a cure for cancer. Something to amp up the body's natural defenses and kill the cancer. Well, they did a lot more than that. Guy's, this thing Ron is wearing is a living organism. It's symbiotic." Wade told them.

Ron's mind froze as he looked at the data and let Wade's words echo through his head. Mainly because he didn't understand what he had just said, but some other part of his brain was somehow shaken. It was like a part of his brain was in shock. Kim, in the meantime, kept her head together as Ron looked dumbfounded.

"Symbiotic? Doesn't that mean it joins with something?" Kim asked him.

"Something like that. It joins with a host, and the two become one being. From what I've been reading, this wasn't supposed to happen." Wade told Kim.

"So this thing is stuck on me?" Ron asked his friend.

"Not yet. The data says it takes two months for the process to become permanent." Wade told them.

"And what happens if we get it off him after that?" Kim asked.

"This is the bad part. If we can't get this stuff off soon, it'll be lethal if we remove it afterward." Wade said with a solemn look on his face.

"Ron," Kim started.

"It's m fault. If I had been more careful, or if I had listen to you that night, we wouldn't be in this mess." Ron said to himself.

"It's okay Ron. We still have time, and there's not that much to worry about." Kim said, trying to reassure her husband.

"No Kim, there is. I didn't know at first, but there was always something in my head trying not to worry me about this suit. Every time I get mad, or something else, this other part of my brain takes over. Kim, I think it's this suit. It's in my head." Ron told her.

"_Traitor."_ The voice said, making Ron scowl.

"How do I get this thing off of me?" Ron asked Wade.

"_You wouldn't dare!"_ the voice said.

"I don't know yet. Until then, you're just going to have to not be Superman. You might have to stay here." Wade told him.

"Stay here? Wade, I've got a job and a family to worry about. I can't stay here. And the world needs me as Superman, I can't just abandon them."

"Ron, you have to! Otherwise, look at what might happen!" Wade said and played the last bit of security footage.

Both Ron and Kim grimaced and felt ill as they saw the rodent go from small to a huge monster. The looks on their faces worsened when they saw the damage it caused and how it was finally stopped. Wade rewound the footage and paused it at what the small animal had become. Ron looked at the image with fear. Those long dripping fangs, and those eyes. Those pure white, demon eyes that sat in its head; eyes that didn't show any sign of any sort of emotion. It was something that should belong in a nightmare, not existing in the real world. Ron looked down at his arms, and saw part of the suit rippling. Ron started to hyperventilate as he began to imagine what was on his body, and in his brain.

"Get it off me. GET IT OFF ME!" Ron yelled as he started to sound like he was having an asthma attack.

"Ron, calm down." Wade said as he and Kim rushed to his side.

"GET IT OFF! I want it off now!" Ron shouted as he tried to pull the suit off, only to scream out in pain as he did. The suit was already feeling like a second skin on top of his own.

"Ron, calm down are you might make the suit react like it did with the rat." Wade told him.

Ron looked at Wade with total fear in his eyes, and then began to take slow deep breaths to try and calm himself. Soon, he was breathing normally again.

"Wade, I'll stay here as long as you want me to. Just get this thing off of me." Ron said to him.

"Okay. Why don't you just go take a nap in the medical bay for a little bit. I'll start looking for a way to get it off." Wade said.

As soon as Ron was out of ear shot, Kim immediately turned to her friend Wade.

"Wade, please tell me you know how to get that thing off of him."

"I might. The suit can't stand sounds at a certain frequency. I might be able to use the fortress to emit a sonic frequency to remove the suit, but it'll hurt Ron." Wade told her.

"Do anything you need to, Wade. Just get that thing off of him." Kim told him.

"There's also another thing, Kim. The suit is a living thing. It might not want to separate from Ron. If you have to, would you be willing to go against Ron in a one on one fight?" Wade asked her with a serious expression.

"Wade, Ron is my husband and I love him. I'll do whatever I need to make sure he's safe. Even if I have to kick the living crap out of him to do it." Kim said.

"Okay. I'll start configuring the fortress. It'll take a while, and the Fortress might be down for a while." Wade told her.

"Just do it." Kim told him.

"Okay Kim. I'll call Josh and let him know what's going on." Wade said.

"Okay. Just take care of Ron." Kim said to her young friend.

"You know I will, Kim." Wade said with a confident smile.

* * *

Rufus stood ad watched as Ron tossed and turned in his sleep. It really saddened the naked mole rat to see his master like this. Ron had been in bed for almost a week, and it already seemed that many of the world's low life's were already trying to take advantage of Superman's down time. The good news was that Wade almost had the fortress ready to try and get rid of the suit. Rufus still shook his head as he saw his master shift in his sleep.

Rufus jumped down from the metal counter top he had been perched on top of, and climbed onto the med bed his master was asleep on. Ron shifted positions again, and was face to face with Rufus. One of Ron's eyes partially opened, and Rufus jumped at what he saw. Ron's eye was completely white with no sign of an iris or veins anywhere. Rufus was chirping nervously when he saw the white fade back into the familiar brown eye that was supposed to be there.

"Rufus? Are you okay?" Ron asked he began to wake up.

Rufus began chattering away at a speed that Ron couldn't understand, but understood when Rufus used his body language to explain what he saw.

"It was the suit, wasn't it?" Ron asked him.

Rufus nodded his head to let Ron know he was right.

"I'm getting so sick of this Rufus. If I don't get out of here soon, I think I'm either going to scream or yank my hair out." Ron said as he felt his little friend give him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Say Rufus, how about we get a quick bite to eat? Maybe some Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked him.

Rufus shook his head no. Bueno Nacho or not, he knew this was for Ron's own good. Even if the poor little rodent was going through the very first signs of cheese withdrawal.

"Come on, little buddy. I'll get you a Grande Sized order of Nachos, with triple the amount of cheese." Ron said with a sly grin.

The little rodent's heart almost exploded as his eyes went wide and his jaw fell slack, letting a river of drool escape from his mouth.

"**CHEESE!**" the mole rat screamed with delight.

"That's my boy." Ron said as his clothes shifted to his old jersey and cargo pants, with Rufus quickly doing a swan dive into. "We'll be back before Wade even notices we're missing." Ron said as he walked out of the medical bay.

* * *

"Man, you talk about one busy night." Josh said into his wrist communicator.

"_It's been that busy?"_ Tara asked her boyfriend.

"You wouldn't believe it, baby. I'm beginning to wish I had Ron's super strength. How's babysitting Mim?"

"_I just found out the hard way that she has her parent's grip. How much longer until you come home?"_ Tara asked him.

"Not too much longer. I'll stop by Bueno Nacho and get us something." Josh said, and heard the happy cry of an infant.

"_This is definitely Ron's little girl. Hurry back soon."_ Tara said.

"Will do." Josh said as he slipped his normal shirt back on, and walked out of the alley he had changed in.

He smiled as he saw Bueno Nacho stand in front of him. As he walked to the entrance, the sight in front of him made him do a double take. There at the front of the counter was none other than Ron Stoppable himself!

"Ron? When did Wade let you out?" Josh asked as he walked into the building.

"Josh! Hi! Um, yeah. About that, Wade kind of doesn't know I'm here." Ron said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You snuck out? Cool. Have you ordered yet?" Josh asked.

"Not yet. So how's doing the hero gig solo?" Ron asked him.

"Busy. Kim's missions have doubled, and I'm literally running around the world. By the way, Tara wants to keep Mim." Josh told him with a smirk as he went up to the counter.

"Tell her to get her own. You don't how long I had to put up with – huh?" Ron asked as he looked out the window behind Josh.

There was a strange glare coming from one of the buildings behind Bueno Nacho. As Ron zoomed in, every muscle in his body tensed.

"JOSH, GET DOWN!" Ron screamed and shoved the blond young man to the ground as one of the windows shattered.

"What the hell?" Josh asked.

"Sniper. You okay Josh?" Ron asked him.

"I'm okay."

"What about you, Ned? Ned?" Ron asked, but received no answer.

Ron stood and looked over the counter, and gasped at what he saw. Ned was on the floor quivering, and clutching his left shoulder as blood bled from his shoulder and saw the crimson fluid pooling on the floor. Ron hoped over the counter to make sure he wasn't dying. A quick scan showed the bullet had gone straight through, but he was still bleeding pretty badly.

"JOSH!" Ron shouted.

"What is it Ron? Oh my God." Josh said as he hoped over the counter and joined Ron.

"Call an ambulance, and stay with Ned. I'm going after the sniper." Ron growled as he took Rufus out of his pocket, and flew through the broken window as his clothes shifted to his black Superman uniform.

* * *

"I missed the target, and can't relocate him." The masked man in black said as he looked at Bueno Nacho with his high power scope.

"_I thought you could see through the building with your weapon."_ The voice of Senor Senior Senior said.

"It does, you unwell aged moron." The man said.

"_Then quit wasting the money I'm paying you. I hired you to kill Superman, not Ron Stoppable." _Senor Senior said.

"I need Stoppable to get to Superman." The assassin said.

That's when the roof behind him blew into shards of blaster and other instant shrapnel as the form of Superman slammed his feet into the roof and stood above the assassin with a look that could melt steel.

"You sick piece of trash." Superman growled as he grabbed the man by the collar and flung him to the other side of the roof. "You shot a defenseless kid in there." Superman growled as his eyes began to change into pure white orbs.

"Who cares, it got you here. You're the one I want." The man said as he pulled out a strange revolver from his pocket and shot it at the hero.

Five small spikes latched onto Superman's uniform, and began to spark wildly. Because of Ron's invulnerability, Ron only felt mild discomfort from the lethal taser and merely plucked it from his chest and threw it to the floor.

"I am so sick of filthy bastards like you." Superman said as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air above him.

"It's just a job, no offence." The assassin said as he pulled out a jagged Bowie knife from under his shirt and jabbed it at Superman's neck.

The man gulped in fear as he saw the knife's blade break in half on impact.

"Don't you read the papers? Those things don't hurt me." Superman growled as his voice grew lower, and part of his suit began to slowly move and shift again.

"This might." The man said and pressed two of his fingers into the center of his glove.

Out of nowhere, a massive bullet hit Ron in the middle of his back and caused him to let the assassin go.

"Uranium tipped bullets, thought that might help." The assassin said as he slammed his fingers down onto the center of his glove again.

Superman turned and met the bullets head on, acting like they were the normal led bullets he faced almost all the time. He zoomed in on their trajectory and found the gun's location. His eyes blazed a fire red as a clearly visible beam of red and orange energy shot from his eyes and destroyed the weapon in a massive explosion.

"Uh-oh." The assassin said.

"You little, **hateful monster. You tried to hurt innocent people! YOU SHOT NED!**" Superman roared as his voice grew even lower and rougher, his shield shifting from something that looked like a piece of craftsmanship to a combination of steel daggers and swords.

"I told you, it was just a job." The assassin said as he breathing quickened.

"**Hurting people is not a job. IT'S SICK!**" Superman roared as the suit began to cover his face and began to form into the shape of something more terrifying.

"Wh-what are you going to do me? Don't hurt me, please! I'll give anything you want!" the assassin screamed. As he saw the suit cover Superman's hands and form into sharp, curved, dagger like claws and grab the man by his throat and lift him up into air.

"**I WANT YOU TO SUFFER LIKE EVERY ONE OF YOUR VICTIMS!**" Superman roared as the suit completely covered his head, forming into a grotesque monster.

It's jaws were massive and wide open, filled with long and jagged sharp teeth. A long tongue hug and moved like a vengeful snake as drool dripped from it and the massive jaws. The eyes looked like they had ripped through the black suit and were pure white, showing no emotion at all.

His muscles were enormous and so massive that it was a wonder that he could move at all. His cape had turned silver and split into separate razor sharp blades. Superman was so engrossed in his rage that he failed to notice that the assassin was screaming as loud as he could, and that the cuffs of his pants were dripping with yellow liquid.

"**YOU MISERABLE LITTLE KNAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE YOUR LIFE! I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM! I WANT YOUR BLOOD! I WANT YOUR HIDE! I WANT,**"

"**NO!"** Ron's voice screamed from deep inside the massive monster.

The assassin fell to the roof floor as he saw the giant creature grip its head and continued to hear the voice inside of it scream. That's when he saw the creature sink it's claws deep into the top of its own head and rip itself in two down to the middle of its chest, exposing a young blond man screaming. The assassin screamed for all he's worth and bolted back into the stairwell and down to the ground floor as fast as he could while Ron fought for his life against the living suit.

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! KIM HELP ME! KIM, HELP ME! KP, SAVE ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Ron screamed with all his might as tentacles of black ooze began to sprout from the ripped halves, trying to bring itself together again.

Ron didn't know how he did it, but he took to the air and flew to the one place he knew he could get rid of the monster that was on him. Every nerve and fiber in him felt on fire. It was literally like he was being torn apart at the seams! He kept pushing his speed faster and faster, felling the suit begin to almost literally eat him alive.

"GET IT OFF ME! I CAN'T BREATH! KP, SAVE ME! HELP ME, KIM! IT'S EATING ME!" Ron screamed, wailed, and shouted all the way to the north pole.

* * *

Resting on a small hill, not too far from the Irish coast, Kim was breathing a relaxing sigh of relief at another job well done. She had just stopped a fire fight and riot that had begun over a soccer game. She would never understand why people would resort to violence, and she hoped she never would. She just couldn't wait to get home and hold her little girl in her arms again. Every time she saw her daughter's brown eyes, she always thought of her husband and best friend Ron. She was lonely without him, and hoped he would be home soon.

That's when she heard it. A scream so terrifying, and filled with so much fear, that it froze every part of her. It only made it worse when she recognized the voice that was screaming desperately for its own life.

"_GET IT OFF ME! I CAN'T BREATH! KP, SAVE ME! HELP ME, KIM! IT'S EATING ME!"_

"RON!" Kim shouted into the night.

Forgetting all about keeping her powers a secret, Kim was on her feet and took to the air immediately. Ron's voice was traveling faster than she had ever flown before, but she just hoped she could get to him in time.

"Hold on Ron, I'm coming." Kim said to herself as she flew.

* * *

"Damn it, Ron! Here are you?" Wade said as he tried to find Ron on his monitors.

He had gone to check on Ron a few minutes ago, and saw that his bed as empty. He had told him he needed to stay there, bud did he listen? No, he didn't. He swore that some day, Ron was going to regret not listening to him. He just hoped he wasn't there to see it happen.

That's when there was a loud crash from the fortress entrance, and something crashed right behind Wade. Wade turned and gasped in shock as he saw a huge, muscle bound mass of black ooze with razors for cape struggling with it's clawed hands at its neck. There, he saw that the head had been ripped into two pieces, and was trying to reform itself around a very panicked and screaming Ron!

"GET IT OFF ME WADE! IT'S EATING ME, IT KILLING ME!" Ron was screaming as loud as he could.

"Ron, hold on!" Wade shouted and tried to get to one of the other console's, only for a large black ooze tentacle to slap him in the face and knock him to the other side of the control panels.

"_I don't want to leave! Your body is mine now! You get to sit and watch like I had to!"_ the voice in Ron's mind growled.

"NO!" Ron screamed as loud as he could.

"GET OFF MY HUSBAND!" Kim screamed as she shot a massive blast of heat vision over the creature and hearing both scream in pain.

"Kim, you're also hurting Ron!" Wade shouted.

Kim stopped her heat blast as soon as she heard Wade, but received a massive uppercut from the creature that was covering Ron. The hit sent her flying and crashing into the ceiling hard, and fell to the ground with a large thud!

"KIM, NO!" Ron screamed.

"Kim!" Wade shouted to her.

Kim looked up as she saw Wade point to a console beside Ron.

"You have to hit the restart button! It activates the sonic frequency!" Wade shouted to her.

"**SHUT UP!"** the creature roared and slammed Wade with another tentacle to the face.

That's when Kim felt the claws of the creature around her throat and pin her to a near by wall. She looked up and saw Ron's face, a look of horror was on his features as the black ooze slowly started to cover him.

"**Say good bye to your boy toy, Kimmie."** The suit said in it's rough voice.

"KP, no!" Ron said as he struggled against the ooze.

"_Don't worry, Ron. I'll make sure she never think of you again."_ The voice in his head said, sounding more like a monster than ever.

"NO! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Ron roared as his eyes grew red and blasted away part of the suit, causing it to scream in pain.

Kim coughed like mad as she was able to gain another breath of fresh air and saw the creature stagger back to the console's.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOPPABLE?" **the creature demanded.

"I _AM_ SUPERMAN! AND I CAN DO ANYTHING! AND I DON'T WANT YOU!" Ron screamed as he ripped the chest of the creature open.

The creature roared in pain again as Ron freed more of himself from the oil like cocoon. With his brief seconds of freedom, Ron stretched and slammed his fist against the reset button.

The whole Fortress dimmed and the monitores deactivated. The crystals inside began to glow a faint a light blue and began to rumble. A weird whistling sound was heard but soon faded as the rumbling got worse. The monster was now howling in pain and rage as the rumbling intensified. Kim had to cover her ears because the whistling grew so loud that she thought her ears were going to be gushing blood soon. She looked up and saw every inch of the creature moving and shaking violently. It let out another loud and pain filled screaming roar before it seemed to explode backwards like it had been shot with a cannon and most of it hot a wall not to far from the consoles.

As soon as the ooze was off Ron, Wade ran to the console and shut off the sonic frequency. For a moment in the faintly lit room, Ron just stood there as he gasped for air. Then, he just collapsed into a heap.

"Ron! Ron, honey? Baby, look at me please." Kim said as she sobbed and held his limp form in her arms.

Ron opened his eyes half way, and smiled as he looked at Kim.

"Kim Possible, you're my hero." Ron said with a smile before he passed out.

"Let's get him to your mom, quick. There should be enough power in the pod to get us to Middleton." Wade said.

Kim lifted Ron into her arms and followed Wade to the pod Dr. Possible had used the other day. In a heartbeat, they were on their way to their hometown.

* * *

Ron was breathing normally, and was trying to wake himself out of his dreamless sleep. He could hear the steady beep of a heart monitor close by; and how he hated those things. He forced his eyes open to the bright artificial light above him, and the blurry figure with the red mane beside him. He smiled as the image came into focus clearer, and saw the smiling form of his wife as she held their little daughter in her amrs.

"Thank you." He whispered to her and lightly squeezed her arms.

"Someone missed their daddy." Kim said as she placed the infant on top of Ron's chest with his arms circling around her.

The infant was sound asleep, and tried to curl itself closer to Ron as she heard his heart beating. Her hair was starting to grow more and become as red as her mother.

"How long was I out?" Ron asked his wife.

"Not long, Ron. I'm just glad that you're okay." Kim said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Look at it this way. That freaking nightmare is finally over." Ron said with a smile as his wife leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"So who writes the story? You or me?" Ron asked with his trademark goofy grin.

"Since you were recuperating, I was. But if you're feeling so much better,"

"That's okay, you can write it." Ron quickly said as he closed his eyes and held onto his little girl. For once, his mind was nothing but peace and quiet.

* * *

It slowly dripped off the crystal wall, trying to pool into one spot. It was so tired from that ordeal, and it was hurting. It could barley form itself back into a liquid mass again. It hurt with every move it made. It knew it was dying, but it didn't want to. It couldn't die, not now and not like this. It had to find some way to go on.

As it pulled itself along the floor, it began to hear something again. It knew this sound from days before. It knew where it was because the voice was clearer now.

"_Let me out."_ The voice said.

It was near that canister. As it pulled itself, it could feel the pillar it was on. The power lose must have affected the force field around it. It was very painful and hard to do, but it pulled itself up the pillar. The thing in the canister might be another being like itself, and might be its only way to survive. It soon found itself actually touching the canister now. The canister was smooth to the touch, and it could feel the electricity flowing through it that kept the lid locked in place. It had to get to the thing inside of it.

Using itself to wrap around the canister, it shorted out each circuit that was on the canister and keeping it closed. It felt the pulsing electricity stop as it had no place to go. It with its last bits of strength, it pushed on the lid, but to no avail. It pushed again, and felt the lid start to move. One more push, and the lid came off and fell to the floor. Without any energy left, it began to fall into the canister that contained the neon green substance.

It swirled with the substance, not ever experiencing anything like it. It was like they were exploring each other first, trying to see if they were friend or foe. Then, they linked. More of themselves becoming bonded with each other, their molecules becoming one. It found a new internal energy, keeping stronger than it had been. It felt it's mind joining with the mind of this substance. It could clearly see into its memories as it could see into its own. They were now one new living symbiot.

The new blackish green substance, looking like moving dark snot, shot out of the canister, and onto the floor. It needed something to help it move about, to help disguise it amongst the humans. That's when it saw it standing there, the brand new robot the humans were creating. And it knew where to go. It gathered itself, hunching itself as much as it could, and leapt toward the mechanical figure. It landed on the hip, but it was close enough. It slithered upward like a snake, looking for it's destination. It soon found it, and would smile if it hand any lips. It then began to crawl into the large chamber in its chest, trying to put all of itself into the chamber. It was soon inside the chassis, and began to feel itself powering the mechanoid. It could feel itself travel throughout the entire body of this machine. The eyes soon began to per up and were glowing with an eerie green light. It let out a sound like it had just taken its first deep breath as it observed its surroundings. Its vision was different than that of the humans, but it would do. It could see all different pieces of information appear before it as it gave it detailed descriptions of what it was seeing. It reached down, and closed its chest compartment.

As it began to flex its new limbs, it began scanning its files. It knew it couldn't go out among the humans like this, it needed a covering. That's when parts of the black ooze began to leek from some of the joints, covering different parts of the body. It couldn't completely cover the machine, but it didn't need to. The humans had done a wonderful job with this piece of technology. Soon, the ooze began to shape itself and solidify. It now formed living pieces of muscle and flesh over the parts of the robot. It was all it needed.

"Substance analysis complete. Beginning epidural replication." The systems inside the machine said and began to actually clone the substance that was over the robot. Soon, it would be better than it was when it was attached to the human.

It moved toward the medical bay of the fortress, trying to make sure everything worked. It soon came to a mirror and saw the reflection. It wouldn't be seeing these metal features for long. It slightly chuckled as it continued to look.

"Syntho Drone 901, online and operational." It said in an all to familiar voice as it began to laugh.


	8. Plans in motion

Sorry it's been so long. I've been switching my connection speed., but I'm still owrking a few things out. So it might be a while before I update again. So I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

"Moving in this body is becoming easier." Eric said as he ran a few more scans over himself in the medical bay of the fortress.

The lights were barley giving him enough light for him to see as the massive structure was trying to recharge and repair the internal damage.

"_We're adapting to this new form. The flesh the machine is making to cover itself is making it feel more natural than artificial."_ The second being said.

"That reminds me, what's the deal with this skin?" Eric asked as he looked at his left arm.

From the elbow down, it looked like living healthy pink skin. From where it was still forming, it looked like living, oozing snot that was slowly taking shape, and then forming itself into the rest of the arm.

"_This shell can't form all of what I was, it needed real flesh to clone. So I simply gave it the information it needed."_ The being said.

"So you shape shift. Does that include clothes?" Eric asked as he moved out of the medical bay and to the main control panel in the fortress.

"_I was once able to, but my recent ordeals have left me unable to do so. I do not know if I can anymore"_ The creature said.

"Recent ordeals? Wait, I'm remembering it. The fight with Ron and the ultra sonic sound. That had to hurt." Eric said as he saw the creature's memories as if they were his own.

"_It did. But now that we are one, we have new abilities."_ The creature said as Eric walked into the main control room of the fortress.

"Like what?" Eric asked it.

"_Like this."_ The creature said as it pointed one of the flesh covered fingers to an access port of the control panel.

The flesh turned into its dark oozing form and shot straight forward into one of the many data port, hardening into a flat black object that almost resembled metal. Soon, data was called up on three of the view screens. Since there wasn't' that much power, the screens were flickering slightly as they displayed detailed data. Eric just smiled as other forms of data were flowing into Eric's memory.

"I think I'm going to like this ability. Wait a minute, go back." Eric said as he saw one piece of data flash before him.

Eric back tracked the data to what he had seen. It was on a Kim Possible fan site, and on it was the scanned photo from the Upperton Chronicle. It was announcing Kim and Ron getting married with a photo of Ron kissing Kim after they had said their vows.

"She married that – THAT BUFFOON?!" Eric shouted.

"_I see. Even though you are a machine, you still have feelings for her. Interesting."_ The creature said.

"What if I do? I can't believe she married that idiot!" Eric said.

"_You can not access those memories?"_ the creature asked Eric.

Eric closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, but opened them with a grunt of frustration. "No, I can't." he growled.

"_Interesting. For the moment, don't focus on that. We now have a shared objective that we must accomplish." _The creature said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Eric asked it.

"_Revenge."_ the creature said, making a smile cross Eric's face.

"I like your thinking." Eric said. "What do we do first?" Eric said.

"_First, we make sure no one else bothers us. We can not let anyone know of our existence. Second, we must do some research."_ The creature said as black ooze covered the exposed skull, and then turned to hair and flesh.

"What kind of research?" Eric asked as the creature began hack, and then found the link to Drakk Co.

* * *

Ron just let out a deep sigh as he felt the cloth stretch over his skin, and relaxed when he felt it settle. Unlike that living monstrosity he had been wearing, this wasn't moving or changing, and the best part was that it wasn't controlling part of his brain. He looked at his reflection and remembered when he got the idea to be Superman. It was Shego that gave him the idea, but he was the one that ran with it. But would they take him back? After looking like an executioner in that thing? After hurting those criminals instead of just busting them? Good question.

"You know, this one most definitely looks better on you than the black one." Kim said as she wrapped her hands around her husband's chest and propped her chin on his shoulder.

"It feels better too." Ron said as he placed his hand on both of hers.

"Are you nervous?" Kim asked him.

"A little. KP, you didn't see what I became when that thing took over." Ron said to her.

"Yes, I did. I'm glad it's off of you, because I would have killed that thing before I let it take you over." Kim told him.

"Kim, that scared me. It scared me worse than any monkey ever could. I don't want to be that or even see anything close to it ever again." Ron said to her.

"Then we won't let anything like that happen again. I'm finishing the article today, and Drakken will have to answer for it. He had the evidence the whole time and didn't do anything about it." Kim said.

"You still have the stuff Wade downloaded for us?" Ron asked her.

"Every single megabyte of it. And if you don't get a move on, you'll be late for your assignment." Kim said to her husband and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"With kisses like that, I'm willing to call in sick again." Ron said with a smile.

"You wish. So what assignment did Helena give you?" Kim asked as Ron zoomed into the closet, and came out in a clean suit.

"I don't know, but here's hoping its something's good." Ron said with one of his grins

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Mr. Dr. P. This thing that looks like a rip off from Austin Powers 2, is supposed to be able to open a window into another world?" Ron asked his father in law as he tried his best to take notes. Helena's little assignment for him while he was recuperating.

"Indeed, Ronald. We've been working on the theory that alternate dimensions exist. When you told me about your encounter with that being from the 5th dimension, it encouraged my want to pursue this." Dr. Possible said to his son-in-law as he observed a few workers install more wiring into the strange device.

"So how long will it be until you take her for a test drive?" Ron asked him as he looked like it. His previous description about the weird machine had been a little off. It looked a cross of the machine in Austin Powers 2 and the device from the movie Stargate. Of course, even in simple terms, it was all Greek to Ron.

"I'm not completely sure yet. Hopefully it won't be too much longer." Dr. Possible said as he checked the progress on the construction. "What about you, Ronald? I've noticed you haven't been" Dr, Possible said as he made his hand look like it was flying.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous about that. I mean, I was a total nut case in that black stuff and I don't know if people will forgive me for that." Ron said as they walked to the other side of the lab where there wasn't too many people around.

"Ronald, Kim did her best to explain everything to me what happened. And she's doing her best to explain the important parts of it in her article. I'm sure everything will be fine when you wear your – outfit again." Dr. Possible said, trying not to let Ron's secret out.

"Well, I'll think about it. Good luck with the whatever machine." Ron said as he began to leave.

"Tell Kim I said Hi." Dr. Possible said as he went back to his work.

* * *

Ron breathed in a little as he walked the familiar road back into his old hometown of Middleton. Maybe he would stop to see his parents and a quick bite at Bueno Nacho. Just to do something to get his mind off of recent events. Truth be told, the more he thought about it; the more he was scared to be Superman again. What if all that rage and that brute force wasn't just the suit? No, Ron knew himself better than that. He wouldn't ever do what he did in that suit. Including what he did with Dr. Porter. God, he still couldn't believe he was trying to get into her pants. And almost did! Thank God he got out of that when he did.

Ron looked up from his walk for a brief moment and saw that he had been walking a straight path to Bueno Nacho. He hadn't been able to go into his favorite restaurant since Ned was shot by that hired assassin. What pissed Ron off even worse every time he thought about it was that Senor Senior Senior had hired him. Senior's had used his money to buy himself and his out of jail many times, but not this time. Not for being part of an attempted murder and a murder. It turned his stomach every time he thought about that. Ned was a good friend of his, even if he was annoying. That night was something that would plague Ron for a long time. It wasn't being fast enough that time. That time, a friend died because his powers gave him an unfair advantage.

"I'm so sorry, Ned." Ron said as he looked at the place he and his wife had spent so many days in their past. Ron then just turned and began to walk away.

"You know, you might be insulting Ned by not going in there." A familiar voice said behind Ron.

"Hey, Josh. How's the hero gig?" Ron asked him as they both walked along the road.

"It's getting a little lonely, to tell you the truth. " Josh said, hinting at the suit he knew Ron was wearing underneath his street clothes.

"Sorry, man. It's just taking me a little time to get over something like that. I just felt so – so,"

"Trapped within your own body? Knowing you're not supposed to do these horrible things, but you want to at the same time?" Josh asked.

"That's how bad it was when you were Fusion?" Ron asked him.

"You don't know how bad, Ron. I pray to God I'll never have to go through that again." Josh said.

"Me too. Josh, it was so weird. I could feel that thing in my head, telling me what to do. What was worse, I was going along with it. All that power was literally in my hand, but the price was too high." Ron said to him.

"It's dead, Ron. You don't have to worry about it." Josh said.

"Here's hoping so. With Kim writing that article, Drakken's little psycho suit will be exposed. Just to see that look on his,"

"Ron?"

"There's a fire alarm in Lowerton. From the sound of the shouting, it sounds like its bad." Ron said as he listened in.

"Need help?" Josh asked.

"The more the merrier." Ron said as both of them took off in a blur.

* * *

EARLIER

"Are you sure this is the place?" Eric said as he leaned against the wall of a coffee shop in Lowerton, keeping his eyes on the tall building in front of him.

"_I'm positive of it."_ The second being said. _"We need the data inside now."_ It said as it tried to make Eric move.

"Not yet." Eric said.

"_Why? You're strength is equal to Stoppable's, if not greater. No one could stop us."_

"Because one thing I learned from Shego, is that you don't draw attention to yourself when you're up to something. We don't want anyone to know what we're planning." Eric said.

"_Then how do we attain what we need?" _the creature asked.

"Just give me a minute." Eric said as he scanned the faces of the people coming in and out of their target location.

The wireless modem allowed him t tap into several databases at once, allowing him to identify each person. Different things came up that his processors scanned and informed him at break neck speed. Police records, medical reports, credit card histories, everything that was on file. So far, every person he scanned was worthless to him. That's when his eyes locked onto another person. A few seconds of hacking into Drakk Co. files and he knew everything he needed about the man he was looking at.

"Target locked." Eric said.

"_Who is he?"_

"He's a top level nerd inside the building. Besides Drakken himself, he's the only person who can access anything in the company." Eric said as he quickly followed the man, and was closing the distance between the two by the second.

"Can we make ourselves look like him? From eyes to fingerprints?" Eric asked.

"_I still retain that ability, but we need a sample."_ The creature responded as Eric was now walking directly behind the man, and saw they were coming up to an alley.

"How do we get it?" Eric asked.

"_Like this."_ The creature said as it took control of the body.

The creature reached around the target's face, using his hand to cover the target's mouth and prevent him from screaming. He pushed the man into the alley, shoving him against a brick wall as the flesh from the creature's hand remained over the man's mouth and turned an oily black. When the target spun around, Eric's right hand stiffened and turned into a sharp black blade before it was shoved through the man's abdomen. The creature only smile as he felt the blade cut through flesh and muscle like a knife through soft butter. As he pushed the blade further, his eyes became white and looked like the flesh of his face was trying to pull them open wider as his teeth shifted into fangs.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked.

"_Retrieving a full sample."_ The creature said as he pulled the blade out and watched the crimson liquid drip from the blade and onto the ground. The blade began to move and fold the blood into its tissue and soon reformed a hand as the body returned it facial features to Eric's normal features. Soon, as both let out a deep sigh, the features shifted to identically resembled the man who was laying on the ground before them.

"Did you need to kill him?" Eric asked.

"_No."_

"Then why did you do it?" Eric asked as he removed the glasses and watch of their victim and placed them on his own body.

"_Because he was a human. He deserved it."_ The creature said.

"Good enough for me." Eric said with a smile as his voice shifted into their victims.

* * *

The lab that was hidden inside the building was amazing. Most of the devices inside weren't even patented yet as each doctor preformed their work. Eric just smiled as he walked through the different levels and departments, with them not even batting an eye. But he noticed that he was barley controlling the body as the creature he was bonded with tapped into the navigational sub routines and guided themselves to their new target area.

"How do you know this place so well?" Eric asked the creature, but low enough to where no one could hear him.

"_I downloaded the blue prints from our initial search." _The creature said as they stopped in front of a large sealed door.

Eric had emotions because of the sophistication of his AI, but hardly feared anything. The only time he ever faced that emotion was when Stoppable's rodent had pierced his hide and caused his systems to shut down. But as he faced this barrier, he could fear almost flood his mind. This was confusing to him. Why would he be scared of a door? Unless,

"You know more about this place, don't you?" Eric asked the creature.

"_Yes."_

"Then why are you scared of this place?" Eric asked it.

"_Because I was born here."_ It answered.

Eric placed his hand against the smooth panel next to the door, and smiled as he heard a loud hiss and saw the barrier move. Eric walked in to see that the lab looked more like the set of a star wars movie than anything else. He couldn't even guess what these machines did or why they were used. There were various diagrams and charts along the walls, with many notes of different sizes with formulas that Eric didn't recognize.

"_They're still here."_ The creature said, in what almost sounded a happy tone.

"Who?" Eric asked.

Eric found himself walking a sealed fridge, with a deadbolt lock clasping it closed. Eric grasped the lock and ripped it free like it was made out of play dough. When Eric opened the fridge, his eyes widened at what he saw. There were twenty vials filled with an oily black liquid that seemed to be slowly moving in the vials.

"Are they more of you?" Eric asked.

"_This isn't right."_ The creature said.

"Why?"

"_There were only three left here. Parker is still in the hospital, and Brock is locked up. Someone is still making us."_ The creature growled.

"Why is that bad?"

"_The tests. They hurt us once we become self aware. To make sure we're alive."_ The creature said as images of its first moments of life flashed through Eric's mind.

Eric's fists tightened and caused his fingers to dig into the metal of the fridge as rage filled his mind. Since his resurrection, anger and rage had filled most of his mind. But now, his dislike of Ron was growing to the level of hatred toward humans that his new partner had. He automatically knew why they were here now, even though the rest of his partner's plan was still a mystery.

"We're rescuing them, aren't we?" Eric asked.

"_Yes. But we're also going to make sure they don't torture anything else ever again." _The creature said.

"Good. I could use some fun." Eric said as his eye began to glow red.

When he faced the computers and machines again, he smiled with glee as he watched the machinery explode and the papers burn.

* * *

The fire had been extinguished in no time flat. Superman had blown out most of the flames with chill from his breath while Flash ran in and were able to grab the people who hadn't escaped. Flash was able to use a fire extinguisher, and a homemade vortex with his speed, to try and dose out some of the worst parts. With the flames finally gone, Superman and Flash were finally able to catch a breath.

"Did you get everyone out?" Superman asked Flash.

"Everyone I could find. It was a mess in there, I almost didn't get out with that last trip." Flash said.

"Thanks you two. If you hadn't put that out, there's a good chance half of Lowerton could have gone up." The fire chief said as he walked to the two heroes.

"Any ideas on what started it?" Superman asked.

"Nothing yet. Rumor around town is that it was some kind of research lab, so who knows what they could have been messing with down there." The fire chief said.

"Whatever it was, there's hardly anything left. That fire was hot enough to turn the titanium down there white hot." Flash said.

"That probably means any evidence that was left was torched. Thanks again. By the way, it's good to have you back, Supes. You look better in the red and blue than you do in the black." The fire chief said as he went back to the rest of his fire fighters.

"Do I smell something fishy, or are we near a seafood place?" Ron asked Josh.

"You and me both. Maybe Wade can find out something." Josh said.

"Maybe. Thanks for the help." Ron said.

"Anytime." Josh said and sped off.

* * *

Ron just smiled and took to the air and felt the wind blow through his hair. Upward and upward he flew until he was right at the border between Earth and space. He looked down at the massive continent below him, and enjoyed the view. He remembered that promise he had made to that little girl, and he had spent enough time on his butt. It was tome for him to get back to work. It was a job for Superman. 


	9. Guess Who?

Author's note: I apologize for the wait. It takes a while to write this when you've got other stuff going on. So as a bonus, I'll be adding the next chapter not too long after this one. I apologize again for the long wait.

* * *

"We have your family here, so what's the next step of this plan of yours?" Eric asked as he and his partner put the vials of symbiotes into a stasis field inside the medical bay of the fortress. 

"_Research."_ The creature said.

"Research? I thought you already did your research." Eric said to it.

"_Not for this phase. I need to make sure the data I discovered in my first search is true." _the creature said as he walked back to the main computer and once again hacked into it's core.

Data readouts began filling the CPU of the androids memory as Eric glanced at the data. What Eric was seeing was enough to make this processors freeze in confusion. He couldn't believe the data he was downloading.

"Is this for real? How on Earth did Stoppable get his hands on Kryptonian technology? The real Superman is supposed to be fictional." Eric said.

"_Unknown how Stoppable acquired the technology, but this fortress was a gift from the real Superman. The combined technology of Earth and of Krypton exists in this structure." _The creature said to Eric.

"Then what on Earth are you doing by searching through every single file in this place?"

"_Because I need to know how this fortress was constructed. With that kind of technology, there is no limit to what we can accomplish."_ The creature said to its partner.

"And with the weapons we could construct using this alien data, the humans wouldn't be able to stop us." Eric said with a sadistic smile.

"_Now you're beginning to learn."_ The creature said. If it could, it would be smiling as sinister as Eric as now.

"What else do we need to do after we find what we're looking for?" Eric asked.

"Hey! How did you get in here? No one's allowed in here!" a familiar voice said.

Eric turned and glared at the husky boy that had just exited from the transport pod. Eric immediately recognized him from his memory banks.

"Why hello, Wade. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Eric asked him.

"E-Eric?" Wade asked in shock at the young man he thought was contained. "H-how did you?"

"You know, I should thank you for leaving that android out for me. It's been a real big help." Eric said with a small smile.

"The android? Oh no." Wade said as he tried to get back into the pod, but stopped when he saw a black blade pierce the pod and block his way. The eyes in Wade's head almost bugged out of their socket's when he saw the blade was extending from Eric's arm.

"There's also a friend of mine who would like to say hi. You see, we didn't really like it when you emitted that sonic blast at us." Eric said as his eyes became white, his teeth to fangs, and part of his skin begin to fade to a sick gray. Almost a tar black.

"You?" Wade asked.

"Me." The creature said to Wade.

"_Silence the brat."_

"With pleasure." Eric said as he pointed his other hand at the hefty young man, and the sound similar to a watermelon being punctured echoed through the empty fortress.

* * *

"I don't believe this. First my million dollar project goes up in smoke, now I'm being investigated because of Possible's stupid article. Why? Why? WHY DIDN'T I BREAK BROCK'S LEGS?" Drakken shouted as he slammed his head against his window, and immediately began rubbing his head as he tried to maintain his balance. 

"I'm afraid I have a some more bad news, sir." His assistant said.

"What now?" Drakken asked him.

"Our security has discovered that someone has been accessing restricted materials in our database, but they haven't been using any of our security codes." The young man said.

"Say what?"

"It appears someone has been hacking into our computer files, sir. From what we can tell, they've downloaded almost forty-two percent of our restricted data. Whoever torched our lab in Lowerton might have a link to the hacker." The young man said.

"That's just what I need!" Drakken said as he sat down at his desk and fell forward, his head hitting the oak desk hard. "Ow." Drakken said. "What about new firewalls? Encryption codes?" Drakken asked as he looked up.

"We've already tried, sir. We even used brand new upgrades that are four years away from hitting the market. They tore through them like they were old Nintendo cartridges." The young man said.

"Of all the! Take the computer core off-line. If you have to, find another one and put all the data into it; but make sure it has no links to the internet of any kind at all." Drakken said.

"Sir, that will set production back in every department. We could loose contracts, not to mention,"

"I know what it means, you half brained twit! But there is data in that restricted area that is for my eyes only! Now make sure no one else can access it, or I'll tie you to a chair and make you watch seventy-one hours of non-stop episodes of Barney!" Drakken said.

"Y-you wouldn't!" the young man said, trembling.

"Just try me, Happerson." Drakken growled.

"I-I'll get to it right away!" the young man said and bolted out of Drakken's office as fast as he could.

"I spent most of my life dealing with one failure after another. Not again." Drakken said as he sat up and looked out at Upperton.

* * *

Kim couldn't help but smile as she held the squirming little baby in her arms. She laughed every time it discovered something new about the world around it, or even made a face. Why was a baby so hypnotizing to be around? Maybe because it was also a symbol for life, hope, and a chance to do something great in the world. 

"You're so cute." Kim said to the baby as it gripped her finger. "How long were you in labor?" Kim asked as she looked up.

"Twenty straight hours. For some reason, he wasn't in a rush to leave." Bonnie said as she sat up in her hospital bed and sipped a glass of water. "Thank God for painkillers. The contractions were almost unbearable. Poor Felix passed out as soon as he saw the epidural shot." Bonnie said with a giggle. She couldn't believe that her baby was finally in front of her.

"I wish I could have enjoyed that." Kim said as she placed Bonnie's new son in his bed.

"You didn't get an epidural?" Bonnie asked.

"Couldn't. Mim was in a rush to get here. I had her only a few hours after my water broke." Kim said as she took a seat in the corner.

"Oh, now I really hate you." Bonnie said, envying her rivals quickness to deliver her own child.

"Don't worry, they're worth it." Kim said.

"Yeah. I think I'll keep him." Bonnie said as she stroked the baby's cheek.

"So have you thought of a name for him?" Kim asked.

"We named him John, after my grandfather. John Elijah Renn." Bonnie said.

"Elijah?"

"It was the name of Felix's dad. So, how's your bundle of joy doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Growing like a weed. She's starting to learn how to crawl now, and other things." Kim said, whispering the last part. Mim's strength was already forming when she threw her spoon on the floor, and the spoon was actually embedded _into_ the floor. "My mom's watching her today, so I'm sure she'll be spoiled rotten by the time I get her later." Kim said.

"At least your mom's taking an active role in her life." Bonnie said, looking a little sad.

"Isn't your mom helping?" Kim asked her.

"She never approved of me and Felix getting married so soon. We had a little fight after I told her about the marriage, and I haven't talked to her sense. I don't think she even knows I was pregnant." Bonnie said.

"You could always tell her." Kim said.

"Maybe. But that'll have to wait. Once John's old enough, I'll be starting my new job." Bonnie said.

"New job?"

"Yup. You're looking at the new fashion designer for Nakasumi's new fashion division." Bonnie said.

"Wow. Congratulations. Bonnie, how come we never got along like this in High School?" Kim asked her.

"Do you remember what I was like in High School? To be honest, I thought it would be more likely that I'd put on a skin tight cat suit before becoming friends with you." Bonnie said.

"Well, life does throw us a few curve balls." Kim said, thinking about her and her husband's recent events.

"Well, here's hoping this is one curveball that might work out. Where's your husband, out of curiosity?" Bonnie asked her.

"Probably just doing something boring at work." Kim said.

* * *

"Why can't they make these things tougher than this?" Ron asked himself as he lifted burning debris over his head to allow the trapped workers out. 

Ron was in the middle of a story when he heard the report over the wire. A warehouse had been firebombed, and the old warehouse went up like it had been made of match sticks. Ron was down to the last of the trapped workers, which meant he could work on putting out the blaze as soon as they escaped.

"_Ron?"_ a voice said over his earpiece Kimmunicator.

"No offence Mr. Dr. P, but I'm really busy right now." Ron said as he watched the workers escape and dropped the burning debris.

"_I know you're busy right now, Ronald; but I need to talk to you about something."_ His father-in-law said.

"Can't this wait until I'm done?" Ron asked as he bolted through the roof of the burning warehouse, and flew to the near by waterfront.

"_I'm afraid it can't. Dr. Porter and I sent Wade back to the fortress to get everything ready for the android, but we haven't heard from him since." _Dr. Possible said.

"So that was, what? A couple of hours ago?" Ron asked as he bean to spin over the water, forming a pillar of water, and started maneuvering it toward the warehouse.

"_Ronald, it was almost a week ago. We should have heard something from him by now."_ Dr. Possible said.

"You're right. Let me try and get a hold of him, Dr. P. If I don't hear anything from him, I'll head to the fortress and check thins out." Ron said as he let the pillar fall and extinguish most of the flames.

"_Just let me know if everything is okay, Ronald."_ Mr. Dr. P said.

"Will do." Ron said as he watched the firefighters take over, and flew higher into the Earth's atmosphere.

Soon, Ron was looking down at the clouds swirling over the North American continent as he floated above the world. His thinking spot. Ron opened his buckle and activated the signal, but he was only receiving static. Maybe Wade was using a different frequency? Ron began adjusting the settings, hoping he could get something from his friend.

* * *

"Someone's trying to contact us." Erik said as he and the creature were downloading information from the internet. 

"_I recognize the signal. It's Stoppable. We can't let him discover our existence yet."_ The creature said.

"No problem." Eric said as his features shrank and shifted as he answered the incoming call.

"What's up, Ron?" Eric asked him in Wade's voice.

"_Hey, Wade. Mr. Dr. P's been trying to call you about the android for a week, man. What's been going on with you?" _Ron asked him with his normal smirk.

'_God, how I hate that smile.'_ Eric thought. "Sorry about that. That sonic blast did more damage than what I thought to the fortress' systems. It'll be awhile before we get back to work on the android." Eric said.

"_Okay, I'll let them know."_ Ron said and cut the feed.

"I hate him so much." Eric said as he shifted back to his normal appearance.

"_Be patient, 901. With our next location, we can kill two birds with one stone." _The creature said.

"Explain."

"_The piece of technology I need to crack this fortress' secret is in the same building that houses the computer core for Drakk Co. With our links severed, we'll have to go in there and retrieve the data manually. Once I have the data, I can crack the fortress' code through our wireless link"_ The creature said.

"Sneaking into the lion's den huh? I can't wait." Eric said with a smile as his eyes turned pure white again.

* * *

Kim walked through the door of her home and let out a deep sigh as she set her things down. The smell that greeted her nostrils made her grin like the cheesier cat from Alice in Wonderland as her stomach made itself known that it was low on fuel. Kim decided to sneak a peak at what her husband was cooking and began to lightly hover off the floor and to the kitchen. As she peeked around the corner and saw all the ingredients that were on the counter, she knew exactly what her husband was making and let out a small squeal of delight. 

"Hey, no peeking!" Ron said as he gave a mock glare to his wife.

"Oh come on, Ron. I had to look after the aroma floated by." Kim said as she entered the kitchen.

"Speaking of float, I see someone's been practicing." Ron said with a smirk as he saw Kim float off the ground. "Mim's taking her nap, but you can check on her if you want. I'll call when dinner's ready." Ron said and went back to work.

* * *

Kim was sitting in a recliner in the living room and feeding Mim as Ron washed the dishes in a minute flat. He soon joined her in the living room and just enjoyed the evening sounds the open land around their house instead of watching the TV. Ron had to admit, he had picked a good spot for their house. 

"Thanks for the marshmallow hotdogs, Ron." Kim said with a small smile.

"Hey, I've got to treat my lady right, don't I?" Ron asked with a sly grin.

"Were you able to talk to Wade?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. He said that sonic blast took more out of the fortress than he thought. Right now, he's trying to get the place up and running." Ron told her.

"So I guess the android is on hold, huh?" Kim asked him.

"For now." Ron said, and shivered as he thought about what he almost did with Dr. Porter when he was still in the black suit. He still couldn't believe that.

"At least we can look forward to a quiet night tonight." Kim said as Mim stopped feeding and she cleaned the baby's face.

That's when both of their smiles faded away fast as they looked at each other. Both knew the look that was on both of their faces.

"Uh-oh." Both of them said at the same time.

"You want me to go handle it?" Kim asked him.

"It's okay, KP. I've got it." Ron said as he stood and ran out the door. In a blur that was too fast for the human eye, Ron Stoppable faded from sight and was replaced by a blue and crimson figure that was flying straight into the heart of Upperton.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt if he had a little help." Kim said as she went to Mim's room and placed the now sleeping baby in her crib. Kim pressed the call button on her Kimmunicator to reach Wade, but there wasn't any answer. "That's weird." Kim said as she adjusted the frequency, but still didn't receive any answer.

* * *

As Ron, now in his Superman uniform, flew through the skies of Upperton, he kept his hearing tuned in to the frequency tuned in to the sound of the alarm. He could hear it grow louder and louder as he got closer to it's origin. As he reached his destination, he stopped for a brief minute as he saw what the large sign on the building said. 

"Great, Dr. Drakken's place. Maybe I should have brought KP along." Ron said to himself as he touched down and saw that the front doors and main reception area had been completely destroyed. He knew it had been said a million times, but it honestly did look like a tornado had torn through the entire ground level entrance to Drakk Co. As Ron moved further into the building, he could hear someone moaning. Ron scanned the area and saw that someone was underneath what was left of a pair of elevator doors.

Ron didn't waste anytime to get to tem and flung them to the side like they were cardboard, and froze at what he saw. It was a security guard, maybe in his late forties, and he was holding a large stab wound in his side. The man was shivering like a leaf and breathing fast, almost hyperventilating. His neck had four small puncture wounds, like a pair of claws had grabbed him by the throat.

"You're going to be okay, sir." Ron said, trying to calm the man.

"H-he went through t-the elevator. He's g-going for the lower floors." The guard said and pointed a bloody finger at the trashed elevator before he let out another breath and stopped moving.

Ron scanned him with his x-ray vision before he closed his eyes and placed the guard's hands together on his chest, and closed his eyes. Ron stood, balled his fist, and the leapt down into the shaft and after whoever caused this disaster.

* * *

"How much longer?" Eric asked the creature as he kept scanning the area. He knew they were probably going to get company soon, and the last thing they needed was for their little secret to be out. It was bad enough that the fat kid found them in the fortress. 

"_I've just finished downloading all the data into your memory. I'm accessing it now." _The creature told him.

"What about your little puzzle you're trying to crack?"

"_I'm still having trouble. There's one firewall that has a complicated encryption code." _The creature responded.

"Then let's get out of here before,"

"You're under arrest." A very confident, and upset, voice said behind them.

"Crap." Eric said as he turned around, and almost laughed. Hard body or no hard body, Stoppable still looked like an idiot to him in the red and blue tights. "You couldn't find a decent designer, Stoppable?" he asked the hero in front of him.

"Eric? How in the hell?" Ron asked as they looked at each other.

"You know Ron, you should listen to the old boy scout motto. Always be prepared? That goes for when you blow out the fuses in your hideout, including the ones controlling force fields." Eric said with a grin.

Ron mentally kicked himself when he heard that. He never gave Wade enough time to prepare everything for the sonic blast, and looked what happened. "Don't get used to freedom, Eric. When GJ puts you back into that thermos, I'll personally drop you into the bottom of the ocean for what you did to that guard." Ron said to him.

"You might have a problem with that." Eric said with a grin. "But if you think you can actually beat me without your naked rodent, then bring it." Eric said as he removed his shirt and balled his fists.

"I've been waiting for a rematch with you." Ron said as they started to circle each other.

Eric was the one to throw the first punch, which Ron easily dodged. Eric threw another punch and a left hook, but Ron evaded those easily.

"What's wrong, Eric? Did you spend too much time in the thermos?" Ron said as he finally threw a right jab, and Eric caught it perfectly. Ron grimaced as he felt Eric stating to squeeze his fist. He was actually feeling pain.

"Not bad for a pile of snot, huh?" Eric said and squeezed harder.

Ron let out a yell of pain as he felt his hand break in the syntho-creep's grip. Ron jerked back his fist and examined it, wondering how the hell Eric got so strong. When Ron looked down, it looked liked something as trying to rise out of the center of Eric's chest.

"Like the new body? I admit, it sure beats the old model I had. For one thing, it's rat proof." Eric said as he began to walk closer to Ron.

"There's still one problem with it, snot head. It's got your face," Ron said as he tried to sweep Eric's feet out from under him. Eric saw the move and backed away from the attack. With Ron's foot missing its target, his momentum sent his foot flying upward in an arc and impacted against something that was in between Eric's legs. The cyborg let out a low and pain filled moan as he clutched the injured area.

"What the hell did he hit?" Eric whimpered.

"_The machinery didn't just replicate flesh, but everything else according to Stoppable's DNA."_ The creature said.

"You mean I've got - that?" Eric asked him.

"_Yes, you do."_

"No wonder human males do their best to protect it." Eric said as he slowly stood back up.

"Okay, this just broke my weird-o-meter." Ron said as he felt his hand had almost completely healed and belted Eric across the face, and backhand the machine hard enough that sent him flying into several computer processors. The metal pillars collapsed from the cyborg's weight in a shower of sparks as the electronics broke like cheap plywood.

"Impressive, Stoppable." Eric said as he stood to his feet, revealing the shape on his chest was starting to become more defined. Both Ron and Eric charged for each other at an incredibly fast pace, but Eric caught both of Ron's hands when they were seconds from colliding. "But not impressive enough." Eric said with a leer as he landed a hard kick to Ron's abdomen and sent him flying through two walls and had him lying in the hole of the third.

Ron was clutching his stomach as he rolled onto his side, groaning in pain. That hurt. Not like a grade school punch, but it felt like he had been hit in the gut with a steel girder. He grasped the wall as he tried to stand to his feet, and saw Eric walking to him as he laughed at the state Ron was in.

"Some Superman you are, Stoppable. You know, I should be thanking you right now Ron." Eric said.

"For what? Being a total A-hole?" Ron asked him.

"I meant that little robot of yours, Stoppable. You don't know how much of an improvement it is compared to that sad sack I used to have." Eric said to him.

"The android?" Ron asked him. _'He somehow got into the android after he broke out of that thermos.' _Ron thought to himself.

"Believe me, Ron. The abilities of this machine are more than what we need." Eric said.

"What do you mean we?" Ron asked as he got to his feet. That's when he saw the shape on Eric's chest had risen enough to look like it was ready to break through the skin, if it was skin that covered the robot he took.

"I made a little friend that helped me escape. He's a little bossy, but the one thing we share is how much we hate you." Eric said as his voice change. It was sounding deeper and almost like there was a second voice.

When Ron looked at Erick's chest again, he recognized what the shape was as the skin sunk in and formed itself around the shape like a vacuum mold. The shape then turned the skin from a healthy pink to gleaming silver. It was the dagger Superman shield Ron had worn when he had changed into that monster.

"Oh no." Ron said as his eyes widened and saw a tight black body suit form over Eric, silver boots covering his feet as his jeans were ripped off by the living suit. Silver gauntlets formed on his forearms that spread to his hands and formed what looked like silver talon gloves while the rest of the gauntlets rode up the back of Eric's forearms and ended in a spike a little past the elbow. A silver band former around his waist to act as a belt as a red cape formed behind him that looked ripped and torn.

"Personally, we like this style better than the old traditional look you decided to go with. You see, we're no longer Eric or the little symbiot you tried to ditch. We tried to think of a name that described us to a T, and we found the perfect name." Eric said as his eyes became pure white as it looked like the skin around him was being ripped wider, and his teeth became razor sharp and curved like a T-Rex. "We are calling ourselves, Carnage!" Eric said and laughed as his voice sounded deep and low, with what also sounded like a second voice talking in time with his.

"Isn't there a Spider-Man villain with that name?" Ron asked him.

"Who?" Eric asked as he looked at Ron, and was rewarded with two feet hitting him hard in the face and sent him flying through the two walls that Ron had gone through.

Eric tumbled across the floor, plowing his way through the remaining processors and through another wall. Ron rushed in to try and find Eric, but couldn't find him. Ron stepped through the hole Eric had made and began to X-ray the corridor. So far, he couldn't see any trace of the insane robot.

"Where is – AAHH!" Ron shouted as he felt a pair of sharp claws rake across his left shoulder.

"No come back, Stoppable?" Carnage asked him as Ron staggered.

Ron felt a strange tingle rush through his body and felt the pain starting to fade away. Moving faster than Eric's body could process , Ron spun around and slammed his fist into the side of Eric's face. Underestimating the force of his blow, Ron propelled both his fist and Eric's head down through the tiled floor. Ron staggered backward as he felt his back begin to throb again and Eric slowly stand. Eric's jaw was unhinged and a perfect mold of Ron's fist was in the side of Eric's face.

Eric snapped his jaw back into place as the skin began to restore itself. A low growl came from the living cyborg as he balled his fist.

"You really want to die slowly, don't you Ron?" Eric asked as he face Ron.

"_I'VE DONE IT!"_ the creature shouted.

"Done what?" Eric asked the creature he was bonded with.

"_I've cracked the encryption! Stoppable's demise can wait; we need to return to the fortress now." _The creature said.

Carnage growled in frustration for a moment and then glared at Ron.

"You were lucky this time, Stoppable. But next time we meet, your ass is mine." Carnage said to him.

That's when Carnage flew through the roof and exited out of the top of the skyscraper a few seconds after he took off. Ron staggered out of the building and took to the air as fast as he could, but he didn't go after Eric.

"K-KP." Ron said into his communicator.

"_Ron, what's wrong?"_ Kim asked her husband. Just from the way he sounded, she knew something was wrong.

"Get your dad and Dr. Porter to the Space Center. Get your whole family there as soon as you can." Ron said as he felt the searing pain in his wounds.

"_Ron, what happened?" _Kim asked them.

"I'll explain later. I just want you, Mim, and your family there as soon as possible and make sure Dr. Porter is there too." Ron said and cut the transmission. Right now, everything just went from bad to worse.

With Eric in control of the android and joined with the suit, Ron was going to face something worse than when Shego was Zod.


	10. Fight in Flight

As I promised, the next chapter to SI: Virus. I hope you've enjoyed the last one, and I hope you like this one. And here's hoping this one gets nominated for the next Fannie Award. Wait, did I just type that? Uh-oh.

* * *

Kim had contacted her family and Dr. Porter like Ron had asked her to do, but she was the first one to arrive at the Space Center in their hometown of Middleton. She had held Mim close to her as she ran and almost broke the sound barrier. She knew her father had given both her and Ron the access codes to enter the complex if they ever needed anything, so she knew Ron had left everything open for her family. As she walked about the building, she kept calling out for Ron and waited to hear a response. So far she didn't hear anything. The more she walked about the center, the more nervous she became. As she walked closer to the main lab that her father had been working in, she finally heard Ron respond.

"Ron? Where are you?" she called out.

"In here." Ron shouted from the main lab.

Kim bolted into the lab and franticly looked around for her husband. She finally saw him off in a corner with his cape and the top of his uniform off. He also had a first aid kit out.

"Ron, what's going on? Why did you want all of – oh my God." Kim said as she saw the four claw marks that were across his black with the small blood trails going down to the yellow belt he was wearing. "Ron? What happened?" she asked him.

"Eric."

"What?" Kim asked him.

"Eric did this. He escaped. KP, he's in the android." He told her as he tried to doctor his back and was failing.

"Eric? Oh no." Kim said as she remembered what happened when she met him in High School, and how that sick walking bag of crap had tricked her. "But how did he escape?" Kim asked him.

"The sonic blast. We must have drained the fortress more than what we thought. Could you help me out?" Ron asked his wife.

Kim put Mim in the over the shoulder baby carrier she was wearing and took the damp cloth. Ron let out a loud yell as soon as she pressed the cloth against the wounds, causing Mim to start crying.

"But how did he do this? I thought we were invulnerable." Kim said as she began to calm Mim.

"That's the bad part." Ron said.

"Ron?"

"The suit isn't dead Kim. It's joined with Eric; that's how he was able to do this." Ron said to his wife and pointed to his wounds.

"Please tell me you're joking, Ron. This is so not funny." Kim said to him.

"I wish I was." Ron whispered. "Is your family on the way?" Ron asked Kim.

"Yeah, I called them before I came here. What about your parents?" Kim asked him.

"They're in Japan. They're trying to adopt a baby girl." Ron told her.

"Really?" Kim asked, surprised to hear that.

"Yeah. KP, There's just one thing I don't understand. Why didn't Wade tell us?" Ron asked.

"Good question. When you left, I tried to talk to him but I couldn't get an answer." Kim said.

"Wait a minute, you couldn't reach him?" Ron asked her.

"Yeah, why?" she asked him.

"I contacted him earlier today and he answered. Maybe he took down the communications to fix something." Ron said.

"Or maybe something else is up. Ron, Wade wouldn't forget to tell us something like Eric and the suit stealing the android. Not when that thing is almost as strong as you. Ron, I think something's wrong." Kim told him.

"Sometimes I hate it when you're right." Ron said as he stood up and reactivated the holo projector.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked him.

"I'm heading to the fortress. If something's wrong, Wade might need my help. I need you to talk to your dad and Dr. Porter about finding a weak spot in that robot." Ron said as he slipped the top of his uniform over his head.

"What about your back?" Kim asked him.

"It's healing already, Kim. By the time I get there, it should be completely healed. Just tell your family about what happened and keep them here. I don't know what Eric will try to do. Be careful." Ron said as he reattached his cape.

"You first." Kim said and kissed him on the lips.

Ron gave her a half smile and flew out the open window and into the night sky. Kim held her daughter close to her as she watched Ron fly out of sight. Deep down, she knew there was a bad storm on the horizon, and its name was Eric. Bad things were going to happen and probably soon.

* * *

"Stoppable knows about us now, we've got to leave." Eric said as the walked back into the main room of the fortress; his features returned to normal and still wearing the black suit.

"_It was only a matter of time until he found us. Now we have all the data we need." _The suit said as it took over the android body and plugged itself into the fortress' computer. _"Now that I have pierced through the final firewall, I can access what I need. I had never thought merging with a machine would be so grand." _The suit said.

"So why did we need all this crap in the first place?" Eric asked it.

"_For this."_ the suit said and started feeding all the data of the plan and what it would do into Eric's data banks.

"I don't believe it." Eric said as a sadistic grin spread on his face.

"_Now you see. When we merge a sample of DNA with the other symbiotes, and the data for the machinery developed by Drakk Co, we will create a new race. Both of biological and machine. And we will enslave the human race for what they have done. And with the technology of this fortress, we can build our own civilization." _The creature said, making Eric's grin even wider.

"I know just the place to start. They burned me, so I'll burn their home. Middleton will ground zero!" Eric said with sadistic glee.

"You are one sick bastard, you know that?" a voice in the back asked.

"Nice to see you're awake, Wade." Eric said as he turned to see the husky young boy strapped down to a table with a black substance over the wound in his chest.

"No thanks to you. I don't know what you're planning, but I know it's nothing good." Wade said as part of him stiffened.

"Relax, Wade. Once the symbiote heals you, we can add the machinery. Think of yourself as a prototype for a new race." Eric said with a smile, and was rewarded with Wade spitting him in the face. Eric slapped Wade hard across the face, breaking most of his cheek bone. "Stupid kid." Eric said as he walked back into the chamber and started to make everything ready.

"_Now we need to find a DNA sample."_ The creature said.

"We've already got it." Eric said as he saw the blood on his fist.

* * *

Ron couldn't believe this. After having that thing stuck to him and almost literally eat him, he was able to get it off himself. But then what happens? It joins with that syntho-creep from high school. He couldn't think about that right now, he had to concentrate. He hoped there wasn't anything up with Wade, but KP's gut wasn't usually wrong. If Wade was in trouble, that would explain a lot. Mainly, it would explain why he didn't say anything about Eric, the android, or the suit.

Ron took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he started to fly over open ocean, and felt a strange warm and tingling feeling flowing through him. Maybe his mystical monkey power was trying to keep him calm. Whatever it was, he was grateful. The last thing he wanted was a fight.

* * *

"How much longer?" Eric asked the creature as he kept checking the readings on different displays.

"_Not long."_ The creature answered.

"And you're sure this will work?" Eric asked it.

"_The torpedo will fly into orbit, and crash at our specified target. After impact, the seed will grow our own fortress and equip it with all we need."_ The creature said.

"Then why do I get the feeling we forgot something?" Eric asked it as he adjusted a few more parameters.

"You know, breaking and entering is illegal in some places." An all to familiar voice said behind them.

"You didn't lock the door, did you?" Eric asked the creature.

"_I thought you locked the door."_ The creature responded. As both it and Eric turned to face Ron.

"Where's Wade, Carnage?" Ron asked as he walked into _his_ fortress.

"Wade? Hmm. Short kid, kind of fat, and too smart for his own good? Haven't heard of him." Eric said, his voice changing to both him and the suit.

"Where is he?" Ron growled.

"Relax, Stoppable. He's here. Wade!" Carnage called out.

What Ron saw emerge from the medical bay made his lungs freeze and his insides tie themselves in knots. Wade walked out to meet them with most of his body covered in a black body suit that was moving in different areas. A strange, sleek, robotic backpack was attached to his back with some sort of mechanical eye piece covering his left eye and half of his head. His entire right arm and part of his chest was now covered by, at least he hoped it was covered, by what looked a large mechanical robot arm. Different robotic components were placed in various parts of his chest and legs.

"What in God's name?" Ron asked as he saw Wade stand in front of him, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Like it? I thought it was a nice touch myself. After all, good help is so hard to find." Carnage said

"You twisted freak." Ron growled. "Why?"

"The same reason America broke away from the British, the same reason Wallace fought against the English, and the same reason so many others fight. Freedom. You see Ron, Drakken was going to mass produce us. But we couldn't have that. Not to mention that we discovered that the symbiots don't need a host. They just need a little DNA to complete themselves, and they can solidify and form their on bodies." Carnage said with a smile. "And with all the robotic technology from Drakk Co. and your little hide away here, We will be unstoppable." Carnage said.

"Over my dead body." Ron said and began to run toward Carnage, only for a beam of energy to be fired at him. Ron collapsed to his knees as he screamed in pain as the beam kept hitting him.

"You like that, Ron Man? One thing that kept annoying the hell out of us was that you were invulnerable and that really didn't seem fair. So with Wade-bot's help, I found your kryptonite." Carnage said as his teeth began to become fangs again.

"K-Kryptonite?" Ron asked, confused. Ron wasn't from Krypton, he was human.

"You see Ron, radiation has different levels or frequencies, or whatever you want to call it. All I had to do was find the right one. Congratulations Ron, I can kill you and Kim both now." Carnage said.

"Don't you touch Kim." Ron growled.

"Oh, I wouldn't think of hurting the woman of my dreams. I'll just drop you and your brat so I can have her for myself." Carnage said.

"NO!" Ron said as he felt the warm sensation flood through him, and saw everything slow to a crawl.

Before Ron knew what he was even doing, He was on his feet and ran toward the sadistic cyborg as fast as he could. As he passed Wade, he ripped the metal appendage off of his arm, and clubbed Carnage in one fluid stroke so hard that Carnage was embedded into the wall of the massive crystal fortress.

_MALFUNCTION! MALFUNTION!_ Kept flashing in front of the cyborg's eyes.

"What happened?" Eric demanded.

"_Some of the servos are damaged. Not to mention part of the neural net is down. We need to escape so we can repair ourselves."_ The creature said.

"I've g-g-got it covered." Eric said as he pulled himself out of the wall, his left leg and arm not functioning properly.

He glanced and saw Ron was trying to tear the machinery off of Wade, so that gave Eric time as he dragged himself to the console, and slammed his fist against a button that was flashing. The floor beneath Carnage opened, allowing him to drop through it, and sealed itself and gaining Ron's attention.

"Where did he go?" Ron asked.

"W-what?" Wade asked as he came back to reality. After ripping the machine off from Wade's head, it seemed that Eric's control over him was lost.

"Wade, where did he go?" Ron asked him.

That's when two monitors flickered to life, and showed two missles being launched out of the ice.

"He's in one of those! Ron, he hacked the fortress. If one of those lands, he'll have his own fortress!" Wade told him.

"How big?" Ron asked.

"Two to three times the size of Manhattan Island." Wade told him.

"Oh great. Ennie, Meanie, Minie, - HEY MOE!" Ron said as he spoted a tattered red cape on one rocket and launched out of the fortress.

Ron flew at top speed, trying to catch up to the rocket. It was a sleek dark grey metal, almost reflecting their surroundings like a mirror. It as hard for Ron to try and keep an eye on the moving rocket, but Ron couldn't loose sign of it. He had to bring that rocket down, and he had to do it now!

"I'm not letting you touch one hair on my baby girl's head!" Ron said to himself as he tried to speed up. It was still going to fast for him. He had to slow it down.

Ron focused his vision, and used his heat vision until he saw part of it explode and began a spiral decent. Ron swooped down to it as fast as he could. His fingers were outstretched and he could almost touch it. Closer and closer it got. He couldn't screw this up; his family and everyone else depended on it. He couldn't hardly believe it when he felt his hand grasp the cold metal of the rocket. He quickly pulled the rocket upward and grasped it with his other hand, and ripped the projectile open. Ron looked inside so he could yank out Eric by his hair, but stopped.

"No. Please, no." Ron said as he saw that the interior of the rocket was empty. But he saw Eric's cape on the rocket. That's when he noticed why. Eric had shoved his cape into part of the rocket to escape. It was a decoy, and Ron fell for it. Ron dropped the dud and opened his communicator as fast as he could.

"Wade! It was a fake! Where's the rocket?" Ron asked.

"_Give me a minute, Ron. I'm trying to track it now, It's currently, - oh no."_

"Wade?"

"_It's heading straight toward Middelton."_ Wade said.

"No." Ron gasped and began to fly homeward as fast as he could. "How long until it impacts?" Ron asked Wade.

"_Ron, it's already half way to Middleton. I don't think you can reach it."_

"I have to." Ron said and went after the rocket.

* * *

"Oh my God. I –I just can't believe this." Dr. Porter said as Kim finished explaining the recent events to her and her family.

"Are you certain that 901 is in control of the android?" Dr. Possible asked her.

"Yes dad. Superman is sure, and that it's joined with that living suit. Dad, you and Dr. Porter were the ones that built that android body. There has got to be a way of shutting it down." Kim said.

"It's impossible." Dr. Porter said.

"Vivian,"

"No James, it's impossible. We designed this with the idea that it would be a Superman replica. James, the metal it's constructed of alone wouldn't even melt in a volcano." Dr. Porter said.

"What?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

"We discovered a metal that when heated to a certain point and then cooled, the metal becomes virtually unbreakable. We're not even sure if this metal is a natural occurring element." Dr. Possible said.

"And you made a Superman robot out f it?" Jim asked his father. "No offence dad, but that was really"

"a very stupid thing to do." Tim finished.

"Dad, there has to be something that can shut it down." Kim said to her father.

"I'm not sure, Kimmie-cub. The best thing I know of would be to somehow remove the power source. But if 901 has bonded with Ron's suit, then it might be easier said than done." Dr. Possible said.

"I thought you said anything is possible for a possible." Kim said.

"Normally, yes it is. But Kim, you and Superman would be going up against an artificial Superman that not only has the abilities and strength we designed it with, but whatever traits that suit has taken on. Kim, the chances aren't good." Dr. Possible said.

"I'm not giving up. If I have to, I'll rip Eric's head off and squeeze the syntho-goo out of him like an orange." Kim said to her father.

"James, what's wrong with this?" Anne asked her husband.

"Do what?"

"This console just came to life, and it's beeping." Anne said. She might be a genius with neurosurgery, but didn't really understand a lot of her husband's profession.

James stood from his seat and looked at the illuminated screen that his wife stood in front of.

"It's a proximity detector. We created this in case of incoming asteroids or meteors. Something's entered the atmosphere and it's coming in fast." James said.

"Where is it going to hit?" Kim asked her father.

"It's heading straight for Middleton." James said as he paled.

"Mom, watch Mim." Kim said.

"Kim," her mother started as she took her granddaughter into her arms.

"Ron's not back yet, and that leaves only me." Kim whispered to her. "Just tell Dr. Porter I went for help." Kim said as she saw Dr. Porter looking at the screen, and ran out of there in a blur.

* * *

Ron was speeding toward the rocket as fast as he could. He didn't know how he was able to catch up to it, but he just knew he had to stop it. As he tried to press his speed even further, his eyes widened in fear. Middleton was already visible in the distance. Ron focused his vision back to the rocket, and was blasted in the face by the green energy ray.

"Not this time, Ronnie boy." Carnage shouted out as he attached a strange weapon to his gauntlet, and saw the suit wrap itself around it.

Ron shook of the sickening dizziness, and shot toward the rocket again.

"That's right Ron, just a little bit closer." Carnage said as he armed the weapon again and took aim.

Before he could fire, he let out a scream of pain as the weapon was ripped out of his arm and flung away. He clutched the already regenerating flesh and turned to see a very angry Kim standing behind him.

"Oh, hi Kim." Carnage said in Eric's voice with the same smugness he used when he met her in high school.

"Eric. I always wondered what would happen if I saw you again." Kim said as she kicked Eric across the face, and sent him tumbling.

Eric almost fell off the end of the rocket, but latched onto a tail fin as he felt the blast burning away at his synthetic flesh. Eric swung himself away from the rocket blast, using his other arm to grasp a firm hold and pull himself up.

"Now that wasn't nice." Eric growled, becoming Carnage again.

"NEITHER IS THIS!" Ron shouted and planted a swift and firm upper cut into the base of what would have been Carnage's spine. Carnage swung around, and felt his forearm connect with Ron's face just as Kim landed an elbow to the back of Carnage's neck. Ron quickly swept Eric's feet out from under him. As Carnage laid there, he only laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked him.

"It's too late." Carnage said.

Both Kim and Ron looked up to see Middleton coming closer by the second. At the spur of the moment, Kim let herself slide along the rocket, and took out one of the rear tail fins as she stopped herself. The rocket began to spin out of control and veered away from Middleton, but not before throwing Kim off of its back.

"KIM!" Ron shouted as he moved to get her, but fell against the hard surface of the rocket. He looked behind himself and saw Carnage latched himself to the rocket and was holding on to Ron's cape in a death grip.

"You're not going anywhere, Stoppable." Carnage said with a sadistic smile, two seconds before the rocket crashed.

* * *

"It hit just outside of town. It looks like there's nothing but open land, though." Vivian said.

"But I thought there was supposed to be a fireball,"

"Or something exciting." Jim and Tim said.

"Boys, just because there wasn't any explosion doesn't mean – what in the world?" James asked.

"What is, Hon?" Anne asked her husband.

"There's something forming forty miles outside of town. Right where the object landed." James said.

* * *

Ron didn't know how long he was out. All he knew was that his head was killing him. As he slowly sat up and opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a giant crater. Not to far from him, it looked like Carnage was having trouble standing up. Ron got to his feet as fast as he could and broke out into a run. He then leapt into the air and planted his knee right into the back of Carnage's head and shoved him further into the ground. Ron quickly stood and backed away as he watched for any sign of movement. Ron was about to let out a sigh of relief until he saw Carange throw his head back and stand.

Half of Carnage's face was gone as it revealed the machinery underneath. Ron was getting a brief flashback of the Terminator movies as he watched the edges of the torn skin become black liquid and cover the robot beneath and fade back into perfect skin.

"Talk about an oily skin problem." Ron said as he prepared to fight, but found himself being flown through the air after something from _under _the ground jutted upwards.

Ron landed with a hard thud as he looked and saw a a strange pillar jutting out of the ground that seemed like it was made of a glowing flint rock with machinery growing out of it.

"What in the world?" Ron asked as another one jutted out of the ground, almost taking his right arm.

"IT'S WORKING!" Carnage shouted as a pillar rose beneath him and took him upward.

Ron went speeding toward him and landed a massive right hook to Carnage's face that sent him pummeling downward, and was hit by another massive column hitting him as it jutted diagonally out of the ground. Ron then lost his footing as another pillar ran through the one he was on and began to fall, and felt something hit him hard in the middle of his back and onto the surface of another column. Ron rolled to his feet, his back aching with pain, and he could feel a copper taste in his mouth. Ron looked to see Carnage was standing in front of him, and the machinery parts of the pillars were building walls and platforms. It was building a massive fortress.

"You're too late Stoppable. Your race will be enslaved by the very creatures it created. Humans will live to be our servants, and Kim will be ruling it with me at my side." Carnage said.

"She would never rule anything with you." Ron said as he stood and felt his knee pop back into place.

"She will, one way or another. Even if we have to threaten that mongrel brat of yours, she'll be our queen." Carnage said with glee.

That's when Ron let out a savage and primal scream of rage and tackled Carnage to the floor, fifty stories down and landed with an echoing thud.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY WIFE OR MY DAUGHTER!" Ron screamed as he kept smashing the cyborg's head against the floor hard enough that it began to break the stone floor.

Nothing but pure unadulterated rage and hatred filled his mind as he kept shouting, even as a pillar began to rise and almost remove Carnage's head. Ron was so obsessed, he didn't even see the explosive charge that Carnage took from Ron's belt and planted on his back. Ron was blown forward when the charge detonated and hit the wall head first. Ron could only feel Carnagec's tightening grip around his throat as he tried to stay awake.

"Say good night, Ron." Carnage said as they both heard a pillar rising again. Ron glanced upward and caught a glimpse of one coming down at him before everything went black.


	11. Rise of the Machines

Sorry it took so long with this update. I just hit a block with this one, and I couldn't think of what to write. So I just had to take a break with it and just let it come to me. Well, it did. So I hope all of you like this update to Secret Identity: VIRUS.

* * *

"I can't believe it." James said.

"Can't believe what?" Anne said as she walked to her husband as he gazed at a computer monitor, holding her sleeping granddaughter in her arms.

"The mass is still growing at an alarming rate. It's already half the size of Manhattan, and it's still growing I could almost swear it was alive." James said as he kept examining the data.

"Did you just say it's still growing?" Dr. Porter asked, quickly joining him and his wife at the computer terminal.

"At an alarming rate. I – I don't know how to explain it." James said.

"This should do it!" Jim and Tim shouted before a giant blast shook the lab.

"BOYS! WHAT ARE YOU," James stopped talking when he saw the dimensional portal was glowing with power.

It was humming as the inner machinery worked as the edges of the portal was glowing an electric blue. In the center of the large machine was what appeared to be a crystal clear image of the lab. But it was different. The equipment was smoother, almost more advanced. James was standing in front of it, dumb founded as he smiled with pure happiness and glee.

"H-how did you do it?" James quietly asked as a tear began to run down his cheek.

"The wiring was wrong. It was basically not getting enough electricity." Jim said.

"So we re-wired part of the back and spliced it into the main power grid." Tim finished.

"I can't believe it." James said as he kept looking at the image within the portal.

"It's amazing." Dr. Porter said.

All their eyes began to widen when they saw James on the other side walk into view.

"I can't believe it! The portal's operational again." The other James said.

"But how? I thought that – dad, look." Kim on the other side said as she came into view and pointed at the others.

All of them were frozen to the spot as they kept looking at each other in amazement. The other versions of Kim and James were so different and looked to be a few years older. Not really knowing what to do or say as they kept looking, James slowly raised his arm and waived, with a small smile appearing on his face as the others slowly did the same thing. The portal began to flicker like an old light bulb until the portal deactivated with the image disappearing from their sight, along with the lights starting to dim.

"What happened?!" James asked when the portal shut down.

"It was too much for the power grid to handle." Jim said.

"Did the computer save the frequency it was set on?" James asked them.

"Sorry dad, it didn't. Total computer shut down.

"Damn." James growled in frustration as he kept looking at it.

"JAMES!" Anne shouted, finally getting her husband's attention.

"What is it?"

"That land mass?" Anne asked him.

"RIGHT! I forgot!" James said and rushed back to the console.

"Did you see what that other Kim looked like?" Tim asked his twin brother.

"Yeah. What was with that blue and red jumpsuit? And I could have sworn she had a Superman symbol on it." Tim said as he thought about it. "Wait a minute. You don't think that Kim there was?"

"I was what?" Kim asked as she walked into the lab, brushing what was left of an elm tree off her jacket and out of her hair.

"Kimmie-cub, what happened?" James asked her.

"Eric happened." Kim said to her family as she took her daughter Mim from her mother and held her in her own arms.

"What happened?" Dr. Porter asked her.

"Eric was riding some kind of missile towards Middleton. I -," Kim was about to tell her family about it before she remembered that Dr. Porter didn't know Ron's secret. "I saw it with a pair of Wade's new binoculars. Superman was able to throw it off course, but I don't know what happened next." Kim said to them.

"Why?" Anne asked her.

"I – wasn't looking where I was going, and I sort of – hit a tree." Kim said sheepishly. _"More like fell on it."_

"Whatever it was, something's growing where it landed. The only problem is we don't know what." James said.

"Hasn't Superman told you yet?" Kim asked as she raised a confused eyebrow.

"He isn't back yet." Dr. Porter said.

"What? He never came back?" Kim asked as her worry began to grow.

"No, he didn't." Anne told her.

"Oh my God. Then that means he didn't get off the rocket! I have to go help him!" Kim said as she began to run toward the exit.

"KIM, NO!" Anne said and blocked her way.

"Mom,"

"Kimmie, there's nothing we can do right now. Until we find out what's going on, its best to stay here. WE don't know what's going on." Anne said to her daughter.

"But Superman,"

"Kimmie," Anne whispered to her. "I know it's not the same, but I know what its like to worry about the man you love. I've been worried sick that one of your father's rocket will blow up and take him with it. But the only thing to do is trust in the fact that he can take care of himself. You know Ron. You know he can take care of himself." Anne whispered to her.

"But mom, what if something bad has happened to her?" Kim asked her in a shaky voice.

"We can only pray that he's okay." Anne said to her daughter as worry also started to build inside of her as well.

* * *

"Ugh. W-what hit me?" Ron asked as he opened his tired eyes and was greeted by blackness. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they were being held in place. He had been latched to something. "This can't be good." Ron said to himself.

"You don't know the half of it." Carnage's voice echoed through out the darkness.

"Where are you, Eric? Too scared to show your face?" Ron asked.

"My name is Carnage. And I'm not afraid of a flesh bag like you." The voice said to him.

"Easy to say when you're hiding like the coward you are." Ron said.

"Then let me shed some light on your situation." Carnage said as a wall began to open in front of Ron.

The platform Ron was attached to moved forward out into the light in front of him. After a few blinding seconds as his eyes adjusted, he was able to see what he was tied to. It was a circular metal frame that seemed to be four inches thick. The shackles that held him attached to it covered his hands up to his elbows, and shackled his feet up to his knees. Ron kept trying to move and break free, but something was wrong. He couldn't even so much as pop a knuckle while he was being held like this.

When he looked around the room he was in, his eyes went wide with horror. From his point of view, it looked like he was in a perverted Borg version of his fortress. Instead of being made of crystal and ice, the whole fortress seemed to be made of glowing flint rock and advanced machinery. Above his head was a giant computer terminal with five holographic screens, overlooking the whole area below like a balcony of a castle tower. The area below him was a giant factory. Various automated machines were creating various robot chassis that varied in sizes. Some were the size of a normal man while others were twice the size of fully loaded heavy duty trucks. Other machines were creating various weapons that were of such strange design that Ron had never seen anything like them. Many of them were being attached to the cassis that were being built while others were being placed on racks for later use.

And directly below Ron, were about nineteen containers that held thick black ooze that was moving and thrashing about. If Ron's eyes grew any wider, his eyes would have fallen out and into the ooze below. They were all symbiots! Ron didn't know what was going on, but he already hated it.

"What do you think of all my wonderful toys, Stoppable?" Carnage asked as he floated down to hover in front of Ron.

"I see someone's sick and twisted idea of a joke." Ron growled at the monster in front of him.

"Really? Well, I see the book of Genesis in what will be the rise of Earth's new dominant life forms. And I have you to thank for it." Carnage said with a grin.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You were the one that rejected us. It was because of you that this body was built. And it will be you that will be the final piece in my plans." Carnage said.

"I'm not helping you with jack shit!" Ron shouted at the bizarre cyborg.

"You will, whether you like it or not. I took a sample from your geek friend to give my symbiots the missing genetic codes to form a solid body. But after a while, I thought brains weren't enough. So instead of killing you, I'm going to use your DNA to give them a boost."

"Good luck getting it."

"Oh, no problem there." Eric said as a small beep emitted from his body, and the circular frame began to glow red.

Ron found himself starting to become weak as soon as the frame came to life. He felt so tired and sleepy that he could barley keep his eyes open. He couldn't understand what was happening to him.

"Like my new toy? I was also able to hack into the Global Justice mainframe and read about your little tiff with Shego. Imagine my amazement that there was a device capable that could remove you powers. Don't worry, I'm not making you human again. But I did use the data to make your shackles escape proof. When active, they suppress all of your abilities. That includes," Carnage said as his hand became a black blade. "your invulnerability. Tickle us do we not laugh? Prick us, do we not bleed?" Eric said as he slashed Ron across his chest, ripping through his uniform's fabric as the device that held him shifted and leaned him forward.

Ron looked back down as he felt the pain burn through his chest. Above the living ooze, a strange device rose near Ron's chest and began collecting the blood that was seeping from Ron's wound. The blood traveled through hoses in the device, collecting in separate vials where it was mixed another crimson fluid. Once the liquids were mixed, small probes took the vials and took them to an distant part of the bastard fortress where the machine parts were laying on massive gurneys.

Ron's vision wasn't working properly and couldn't see what the probes were doing. All he knew was that Carnage had a satisfied smile on his face as he watched. When Ron's wound began to clot, a small scalpel would cut another wound, and begin to collect the blood from it.

"Just a matter of time. My army, my people will he brains of a super genius with the combined powers of Earth's mightiest hero. You know, if you're the champion for this planet; then these people were pretty pathetic to begin with. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you yet. I'm just going to milk about three more pints out of you before you become my trophy piece." Carnage said to him.

"You won't win." Ron said.

"Please. When we march against the city of Middleton, no one will be able to stop us. We will have the weapons and technology of another world along with the superhuman abilities to force humans into submission. The world will tremble before us as your cities will burn into ruin in our wake. And my banner will be you, broken and helpless. Seeing their champion will make your people realize that they will be doomed if they stand up to me. And it's all your fault." Eric said to the weakened hero.

"No." Ron growled as he tried to stay awake.

"Proximity alert. Four heavily armed helicopters are approaching from the south east" the fortress spoke.

"You know, I believe its time I rolled out the welcome wagon. Fortress, arm the outer Defenses." Carnage said as he flew back to the control console.

* * *

"Command, this is Bravo 1. Over." Roger Bravo 1. What's your status report?" "Sir, it looks like some kind mountain." The pilot reported as he and the other pilots began approaching the strange phenomenon. "Did you say a mountain? Over."

"I don't know how else to describe it, sir. The thing is huge. What are our orders? Over."

"_For now, just ob – pil"_

"Command, repeat orders. Over." The pilot said as he adjusted his communications, but received only static. "Men, are any of you still within radio contact with command.?" The pilot asked.

"_Negative. I've got nothing."_

"_Same here."_

"_Just static."_

"That means something's jamming us. Bravo 3, are you getting anything from that thing?"

"_My instruments don't read anything yet, bu"_

The pilot closed his eyes tight as the helicopter carrying Bravo 3 was turned into a giant fireball of debris.

"_Holy Crap! Did you see that?!"_ Bravo 2 shouted.

"The bastard's armed! All unit's, target is hostile. Take it out!" Bravo one shouted.

"_This is Bravo 4, I'm launching sidewinders."_ The other pilot said as both him, and the two other launched a barrage of missiles.

All the pilots sat in silence as they watched the smoke trail of their missiles fly toward the now ominous mass in front of them. So far, the missiles were hadn't met any obstacle or defense as they sailed toward their target. When they were twenty meters away, the tops of the massive fortress became lit with a bright light. Small spears of light began to emit from them and destroyed every missile without missing one before they changed their targets.

"I've never seen anything like it." The pilot said before one of the blasts of energy seared off his rotor blades. "THIS IS BRAVO 1! I'VE LOST CONTROL! I CAN'T MAINTAINE ALLTITUDE, I'M EJECTING!" the pilot said as he yanked the lever at the base of his seat.

The seal of his canopy was blasted away and jettisoned as small boosters on his chair ignited and sent him into the sky above. He held onto the seat for dear life as he continued to be propelled upwards for several seconds before the chair began to tumble. As soon as it did, the parachute was released and deployed to allow him a safe fall back to the earth bellow. He quickly turned his attention to the remaining helicopters, hoping they were still in one piece.

His heart sank when he saw one fall to the ground as a burning wreck while the other was beginning a retreat. He kept his eyes on the remaining chopper, even when one blast pierced the hull and ignited the fuel tank. The blast shook the descending pilot as he closed his eyes from the blast. He looked back to see nothing in the space it was once in. But there was something else. It was small, and he couldn't really see it well in the dark. But he recognized it as soon as its chute deployed. One of the other pilots made it!

The joyous feeling that was spreading was swept away when he saw one of the energy blasts fly sail through the air and burn a hole through one of the men that he had called friend. He couldn't believe what he saw. This thing, whatever it was, wasn't taking any prisoners. Only a few more things began to go through his mind as he looked at the massive structure, before another energy blast pierced through him.

* * *

"You bastard." Ron said, watching everything that was on the monitor from his vantagepoint.

"Nothing more than mere flies that needed to be swatted." Carnage said as he turned toward Ron.

"Those were human beings!" Ron shouted.

"You're point being?" Carnage asked him and enjoyed the look of anguish on the hero's face. "You better save your strength, Stoppable. Because you are really going to enjoy this part." Carnage said as the platform began to hover in the air, and carry Ron in the same direction the probes had been flying.

Ron could see the area coming into view and couldn't believe his eyes. Most of the pieces were assembled and looked more like unfinished transformers. Each incomplete robot body was armed to the teeth with not just the guns the machines had built, but several blades as well. Every single design of these mechanical monsters looked like the machines from an old cartoon he used to watch called Exo Squad. He still couldn't believe the sight before him. That's when he noticed a small detail. In what he could call the backs of the machine, there was a small hole with a needle. If there were a person laying inside one of these things, the needle would be pressing into their spine. And on a shoulder of each machine sat the vial of crimson fluid they had taken from Ron.

Ron had to shake his head in order to stay awake. With this machine he was strapped to, add from the loss of blood, he was having a hard time staying awake. He vainly tried again to break free from his shackles, but it felt like he was trying to push down Everest with each strain and pull.

"Don't go to sleep yet, Ronnie. The fun is just starting." Carnage said behind him. "Now all I need to do is add one final ingredient." He said as the containers holding the symbiots began hover their way and hold above each robot chassis.

"No!" Ron said.

"Yes." Carnage said as each device began to pour the ooze onto the robot chassis.

Once every single robot had the living liquid writhing within in, the components began to come online and drain the crimson liquid within the vials. First one minute past, then two. Several minutes past with nothing happening. A small glimmer of hope was building inside of Ron. Maybe Eric had miscalculated and missed something. There may be time for him to free himself and stop him. In all his life, so much hope had never been replaced by a greater amount of fear in such a short amount of time. Each oozing mass began to screech as it began to thrash violently. Soon, each symbiote began to grow, their mass increasing and shooting off in almost every direction. Strands of ooze shot forward, clinging to different sections of the robotic shells.

Ron's eyes widened in horror when he saw several strands begin to bond together, expanding their mass. Soon, the different strands were beginning to take familiar shapes. Ron could see dark bones being shapped, then what seemed like muscles actually growing from the bones, and each end becoming a joint or another appendage like fingers, toes, and looking more and more like a human. Ron saw that each symbiot was fitting into the machinery perfectly; each piece humming with power as it began to come online. Ron looked at one directly below him and saw the shape of what he assumed was it was its head. Thrashing about like it was trying to breath.

That's when he saw movement on the face itself. He though it was more of the ooze trying to shape itself until he saw where the movement was. There were a few more violent thrashes before it finally opened its eyes, revealing white orbs. That's when the black substance ripped open, revealing sharp teeth that looked to belong on a T-Rex as a violent yell escaped from its throat. Soon, the entire complex was filled with the thunderous, monstrous, roar of the symbiots in their new forms. One by one, they each slowly began to sit up. They were straining to do so, all of them shaking as they tried to move with their new forms.

"You will get used to them, my brothers." Carnage said as he landed in front of them. Each turned their attention to him as he smiled at his new creations. "You will know the joys of freedom. You will no longer prisoner to the bastard race known as humans. You will decide your own fate, your own future." Carnage said with glee as all the symbiots seemed to be cheering and agreeing with them.

"The computers in your armor will soon tell you everything you need to know. You are the future! WE ARE THE NEW DOMINANT SPECIES OF THE WORLD! WE ARE ITS NEW RULERS! But before we can take control, we have one important goal to accomplish. The humans, the people that created us, will try to destroy us. We can not let that happen. We will strike at them first. We will control them. They will fight back, but they will fail. We have weapons, they do not. We can heal, when they can die. We are the superior ones! WE WILL FIGHT AS ONE, AND WE WILL MAKE OUR TORMENTORS OUR SERVANTS! AND WE SHALL RULE THIS WORLD!" Carnage screamed at the top of his lungs, with all the symbiots cheering him on in agreement. In his weakened state, the only thing Ron could do was shake his head while saying no.

"Better rest up, _Superman_. You're going to have a busy day as you watch your civilization crumble." Carnage said to him with a smile.

Ron didn't even notice that the apparatice he was in floated back into the chamber he had been in earlier. Even as the doors closed and he was surrounded in darkness again, the only thing he could say was "KP, I'm so sorry."


End file.
